<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When All Else Fails; Sacrifice by Mamakrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669841">When All Else Fails; Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamakrit/pseuds/Mamakrit'>Mamakrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamakrit/pseuds/Mamakrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew something terrible was on the horizon, but the reality of just what that was was out of her grasp. Marinette's visions were growing stronger, her guardian abilities finally beginning to develop. If she could learn fast enough, maybe she could prevent the suffocatingly evil future she saw each night in her dreams. But when Marinette becomes akumitized, and Ladybug is nowhere to be found, Chat is forced to face the realization that Ladybug is gone. Marinette begins a frantic journey to find her partner, save her Miraculous, and defeat Hawkmoth once and for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ayla,” Marinette began, her voice oozing of confidence and composure, “I assure you, I am now a calm, collected, and mature young woman. I am not still the shy and smitten 14 year old that blushes at every glance of his face.” It sounded convincing, she thought to herself, even she almost believed it.</p><p>Marinette continued to slide her fingers along the fabrics of the various dresses in front of her. Satins, lace, knit, cotton, and wool-- even a few velvet dresses, begging to be touched. Granted, the fabric wasn’t exquisite. Nothing like the vicuna wool Marinette had literally gasped at when she had felt it in the office today. Lord knows they could never afford to shop designer labels or in high end boutiques, but Marinette appreciated fabric. She saw potential in even the low end quality cottons and knits her hand was grazing over. She could feel the possibility, visualize the way it could be manipulated to drape or pleat, imagine how it could be used to accentuate or even complete a design. She could spend hours touching clothes without ever making a purchase and feel inspired and calm, happy even. But back to the task at hand-- she found a skimpy black number that definitely screamed Ayla’s name and held it up for her best friend’s consideration.</p><p>Ayla made a face. “Too long. I wanted to show off a little more ass.” </p><p>“Too long?” Marinette yelped, her eyes stared incredibly at her admittedly feisty friend. “If you’re looking for something with less fabric than this I suggest we check out the lingerie section.” </p><p>“Now you’re thinking Mari!” Ayla’s voice held a hint of mischief in it as she grabbed another dress off the rack to add to her pile. Marinette’s blush deepened and she was grateful Ayla hadn’t grabbed her hand and run her over to said section of the store.</p><p>Of course the moment Ayla noticed the blush on her friend’s cheek she let out a bark of a laugh that attracted the irritated attention of more than one of their fellow shoppers. “The thought of a lacy bra still makes you blush, my dear, sweet, innocent friend. Please, tell me again how you are such a mature and composed young woman!”</p><p>“Ayla,” she hissed, using her eyes to beg her friend to quiet down. She tried to smile at the other patrons frowning at them in disapproval.  “I never said I wanted to parade around in lingerie in front of him!” Marinette whisper-yelled at her friend, her blush frustratingly deepening and for a moment she wondered if she could squeeze behind the clothing rack and hide. “I just said I can talk to him without stuttering and I can most definitely look at him without blushing.”</p><p>“Okaaaaaaay,” Ayla drawled out, not sounding nearly as convinced. “Prove it,” she suddenly challenged as she reached into her purse and pulled out a rolled up magazine, bookmarked to the page she wanted and threw it in Marinette’s face. The photo of a shirtless Adrien with a roughish smirk as he gazed off into the distance, probably at some ridiculously gorgeous model, Marinette had previously speculated, was mere inches from her face. </p><p>Despite having seen this picture far too many times-- more than she would ever dare to admit to-- it still made her mouth gape open and a deep blush blossom across her face.</p><p>“Ayla! What are you… I can’t believe… Do you just carry that around with you!?” a flustered Marinette stammered, clearly void of the confidence and composure with merely moments ago she had been boasting of. </p><p>“Ha!” Ayla chortled, “Marinette, if you can’t even look at a picture of him and remain coherent, what the hell are you going to do when he strips in front of you?”</p><p>“Ayla, oh my god,” Marinette groaned in embarrassment, lacking the decency to even try and apologize to the people around her anymore for fear that their shaming looks would result in her dying on the spot. “He is NOT going to strip in front of me! He is being fitted, by a seamstress, who is not me!” she quickly added, “in a room that will be exactly 2 doors and 3 stories away from me.”</p><p>Ayla walked towards the hanging curtain indicating the dressing room with the dresses she had selected hanging over her arm. She sashayed a little more than was necessary before turning her head over her shoulder and flashing a wickedly sexy pose, emphasis on the wicked. “All I hear,” Ayla purred, “is that you and Adrien will be in the same place… and that he’ll be naked.” With that, she whipped the curtain closed and left Marinette standing outside.</p><p>‘Oh my god,’ Marinette thought. ‘Oh my god! I’m going to be in the same place as Adrien while he is naked! No. No. No. No. No. No. Do not listen to Ayla. Ayla enjoys tormenting you. She might love you to death, but she is wickedly evil and will most likely result in your death one day. You are a professional. Adrien is a professional. He is just your friend! Breathe and act like this conversation never happened.’</p><p>She took a deep breath and desperately fought off the mental image of Adrien’s chiseled abs hiding ever so slightly behind that opened button up shirt. The picture from the ad Ayla had just thrown in her face, the one that she could close her eyes and still see because she had memorized every indentation, every curve, every---</p><p>‘Stop!’</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Marinette tried to say innocently. “Adrien and I are just friends, right?” She accidentally thought about the way one of his fingers was just barely touching his lip as his face just slightly rested on his arm displaying the watch he was meant to be advertising and she suddenly seemed incapable of further thought. “And we- he- and then that time-- and I can even say the words now.”</p><p>Ayla practically snorted from behind her curtain. “Yes, you can even say the words now.”</p><p>She sighed and threw her hands into her face as she crumbled down onto the sofa in front of the makeshift changing room. Ayla continued to snicker as she leaned out to show off one of her dresses as she held her phone in her hand. </p><p>“Looking for more shirtless pictures of Adrien to shame me with?” Marinette groaned, far beyond worrying about what anyone thought of their exchange anymore.</p><p>“Now you know Nino is my man, but Mari, believe me, if there were more shirtless pictures of Adrien Agreste out there, I wouldn’t have to search, they’d already be stored on my phone,” Ayla teased her friend. </p><p>“It’s like you hate me Ayla. I think you are actually trying to kill me.”</p><p>“Just tell me how hot I look,” she winked. She didn’t even wait for Marinette’s response before flitting back into the dressing room.</p><p>Marinette and Adrein had grown decidedly closer over the years. Marinette actually was able to talk to him now, her stuttering limited to those awkward social moments when it was clear their friends were trying to throw them together, or when Marinette made a comment that didn’t come out quite right. They confided in each other, knew each other’s quirks and loved being in each other’s company. Yet, she could always feel something holding him back from her. And if she was truthful, there was always something holding her back too. And so, much to the chagrin of nearly every one of their friends and former classmates, nothing besides friendship ever tangibly materialized. </p><p>‘What’s wrong with me? Adrien is my friend. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you can do this. You can do this, you can do this.’ She breathed out a determined breath and sat up.</p><p>“Ok Ayla, show me the picture,” she resolutely stated.</p><p>Her friend smirked as she waltzed out of the changing room, selection number two on display. Ayla completely rocked it. </p><p>Ayla was on her phone, no doubt texting Nino a picture of the dress while she casually lifted the photo up again with her other hand. She didn’t even need to look up from her phone to know that Marinette’s cheeks had turned at least three shades pinker.</p><p>------</p><p>Despite the chill in the air, Marinette awoke with a sweat. She bolted up on her mattress, grasping at nothing in particular to settle herself. Her body was tense and anxious, her breath haggard and her pulse beating so fast, she could hear it pounding in her ears. The room was dark around her, save for the moonlight pouring in through the window above her.</p><p>“Marinette,” Tikki’s suddenly alert voice flitted in the air next to her. “What did you see?”</p><p>“What?” Marinette was still trembling from the nightmare that wasn’t a nightmare, though it filled her with an uneasy dread and sense of uncertainty. </p><p>“What did you see, Marinette?” Tikki’s voice came at her sounding uncommonly frantic. “It’s important, Marinette. Think. What did you see?”</p><p>The anxiety she had been trying to quell started to creep back into her as she listened to the desperation in Tikki’s voice. Something was wrong, but she couldn’t see what it was. There was an almost tangible foreboding presence inside of her, but nothing seemed to make much sense. </p><p>“Nothing Tikki, it was just a weird nightmare,” Marinette tried to assure Tikki, tried to reassure herself. </p><p>“What did you see?” Her kwami pressed again, losing the familiar sense of patience that Tikki typically possessed. </p><p>“I don’t really know,” Marinette finally relented. </p><p>She closed her eyes as she replayed the nightmare in her mind. Everything had been black and shrouded in darkness except for a shining silver coin. She saw the coin spinning through the air, flipping straight up as though someone had just tossed it to settle a bet. The motion of the coin mesmerized her. The movement, almost stunning to watch. Slowly, a sense of dread replaced the wonder. A cold, choking fear that gripped her very being. It felt as though cold, shadowed arms were creeping across her body, trying to pull her under. Like evil itself was gripping desperately onto her soul. All she could do was watch the coin, slowly losing its upward momentum. Any moment, she knew the coin would fall. And for some unknown reason, that realization terrified her more than the silent, invisible arms surrounding her and so she had forced herself to wake up.</p><p>“It was dark. Completely dark. I was there, but I wasn’t. There was a coin. It was flipping up through the air… just spinning and rotating silently up in the air… I was scared… I think I knew I was having a nightmare so I forced myself to wake up... that was it.” Marinette let out a little laugh. “Stupid, I don’t know why I was so worked up. That isn’t really a nightmare. It was just a coin. Not a nightmare, just a dream.”</p><p>“Marinette…” Tikki flitted to rest next to Marinnette and landed in a spot on her duvet that was bathed in the moonlight. She looked worried and took a moment, clearly carefully choosing her next words. “You’re right. It wasn’t a nightmare. But you’re wrong, it wasn’t just a dream. Marinette... it’s a warning.”</p><p>“What do you mean a warning? A warning about what?”</p><p>“This isn’t right.” Tikki huffed. “I know Master Fu didn’t have a choice when he made you Guardian, but he left you in a very terrible predicament.” The kwami looked distraught. “Guardians are meant to be trained and you’re in this all alone with no one to show you the way.” Tikki was talking to herself more than to Marinette. “Marinette, the moment you became the Guardian, you were irrevocably tied to all the kwami in your care, no longer just to me. You are my miraculous wielder, and we share a unique and special bond… but you are also tied to all the other miraculous as well. That affords you… certain and unique… abilities.” Tikki looked into Marintte’s eyes while she processed the information, which proved to be quite a feat this late at night.</p><p>“...I guess that makes sense. I know Master Fu had unique healing powers and always seemed to be one step ahead of us. He always knew what was going to happen and how to help. Is that what you mean, Tikki?”</p><p>“That’s part of it.”</p><p>Silence stood between them while Tikki patiently gave Marinette time to think.</p><p>“How did you know I was getting a… warning?” Marinette asked. </p><p>“I could feel it.” Tikki simply explained. When Marinette made no move to further prod, Tikki decided it best to explain what she could. “I created the dream, even though I didn’t know what it was about. Trixx created the illusions that you saw, but she wouldn’t be able to explain them. Duusu leant you the emotions you felt, to help you interpret the dream.”</p><p>Marinette pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, sinking her forehead on to her knees and taking a deep breath. </p><p>Tikki continued, “As we are needed, each kwami will lend it’s power to you Marinette. We can guide you, but you must be willing to listen. Each kwami works together, like pieces of the puzzle, but only the Guardian can put all those pieces together. But Marinette…” Tikki’s voice took on an extra air of care and gentleness. “You can’t put that puzzle together if you don’t watch the whole vision.”</p><p>Marinette shuddered as she put her face in her palms. “Tikki, I was so scared of what was about to come. I can’t explain it. I had to wake up.”</p><p>“I know, Marinette.” Tikki looked at Marinette with a mothering expression. “Dreams are just one way the kwami can collectively communicate with you. Usually, a Guardian learns how to interpret the kwami connection in simple ways. Simple messages, like when to prepare an extra cup of tea for an unexpected visitor,” Tikki smiled at Marinette as she reminded her of Master Fu’s seemingly omnesent ability to have tea prepared every time she arrived at his door. “It’s been so long… I just assumed that since you hadn’t shown an affinity towards utilizing the kwami connection, that without a teacher, it was lost…” Tikki admitted. “The fact that you are having such a strong and powerful connection now should be an exciting indication of your maturing and innate ability… but I fear the reason for your dream, may be dire. Marinette… I both fear and hope that dream will come back. And even if you’re scared, you need to listen to the whole message.”</p><p>Marinette didn’t even know what to say to her little friend. Her mind was reeling. Her hands were still trembling and was busy silently cursing Master Fu not only for leaving her, but for leaving her in charge. She didn’t want to be back in that dark. She didn’t want to feel the suffocating grip of evil surrounding her. She just wanted to lay down and go to bed and pretend like visions and warnings and impending doom didn’t exist. </p><p>“I know it’s a lot, Marinette... And it’s late.” Tikki flew up to Marinette’s cheek and nuzzled against it. “Let’s get some rest and we can talk about it in the morning.”</p><p>“Ok.” Was all Marinette could manage to choke out. Marinette watched Tikki settle into her makeshift bed on her desk. She pulled the duvet back over her shoulders, ushering in a sleep that she already knew wouldn’t come. She wished she could say she had never felt so overwhelmed. But the reality was, feeling stretched beyond her ability was becoming her norm. She was an 19 year old superhero, trusted with the fate of Paris in an epic battle that transcends all time, who was now also the Guardian of a century’s old box of Miraculous that embodied the magic of kwami who were older than time itself. Don’t even get her started on homework, working in the bakery and her internship. Oh, and she was also having terrifying visions of the future that she couldn’t yet interpret. Just your average teenage drama.</p><p>Marinette tried not to feel sorry for herself, staring up at the ceiling, wanting nothing more than to rest-- but too terrified of that feeling of utter hopelessness returning to her once more in her sleep. She laid there for what seemed like forever, waiting to hear Tikki’s gentle kwami snores. Convinced that Tikki was now fast asleep, she threw the covers off her and made her way to the balcony, hoping the cool night air would calm her mind.</p><p>She was right.</p><p>The cold air felt refreshing against her skin. Despite the fact that it instantly brought goosebumps to her arms, she breathed a sigh of relief. The chill of the air on her body replacing the memory of the shadowed hands. </p><p>She closed her eyes and let her other senses take control. She leaned against the balcony’s edge, not minding when the wet drops of the evening’s rainstorm still on the railing soaked her shirt. She could smell the familiar scent of the wet city street below her as it further calmed her mind. The night was nearly silent, though Marinette could hear the occasional dog bark or car engine rumbling by. She did not, however, hear the light and trepid footsteps of the cat behind her.</p><p>“It’s a little late, don’t you think Princess?”</p><p>Marinette let out a shriek as Chat landed on her balcony. She had flipped around so violently to face him, she stumbled forward in the dark. Chat quickly leapt to her side, catching her falling body while also slamming his hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.</p><p>She threw his hand from her mouth and shoved her body away from him. “What the hell is wrong with you!?” Marinette demanded. “You gave me a heart attack you stupid cat!”</p><p>Chat grinned at her sheepishly. “Sorry Princess, it was... an accident?” he tried, raising an eyebrow at her to test his luck.</p><p>She scowled in his general direction before wrapping her arms around herself, hoping she hadn’t accidentally woken up her parents, or the rest of Paris, with her scream.</p><p>Visits from Chat had become fairly commonplace, if she was being truthful. The first time Chat had swung by her balcony was on a night she was brooding over Adrien, what else? Apparently, being thrown in life or death situations with millions of lives counting on her on the daily was only a distant second in her list of things to sulk over. Chat was equally despondent, crushed that Ladybug hadn’t shown up for his planned date with her. It had been the first time that Marinette had realized, perhaps Chat wasn’t as self assured as he pretended to be. He was vulnerable and gentle and sweet. She tried to forget it. </p><p>The second time they met was another, sort of accident. He had been following Ladybug after an akuma battle and Marinette had had no idea he was chasing her down, only a few buildings behind her. She had transformed on her balcony literally second before Chat was in her line of sight. She remembered turning and seeing him bounding to her balcony, her eyes wide in fear, completely sure he had seen and that he had known, but he merely waved and asked if she had seen which way Ladybug had gone. Apparently, he had just thought of “the best pun of his life” regarding the haristylest turned giant scissor wielding banshee. Marinette hadn’t even been able to speak, she simply nodded her head no. He seemed to deflate and sighed, quite loudly and obnoxiously, if she remembered correctly, before settling down on her lawn chair like they were old friends as he muttered something about “perms and conditions”. Marinette never took a straight route home after that again.</p><p>The third time had been after they fought the Breaker akuma, a baker that was dead set on breaking the hearts of Parisians by turning their loved ones into pastries. She remembered Chat had been so tickled with the pun of a name, and had whined throughout the entire fight that the akuma was making him hungry. Not five minutes after Marinette returned home was Chat knocking on her bedroom window asking for macarons. Marinette had jokingly complained that he only visited when he wanted something from her. His usually cocky smirk and flirtatious eyes had flickered with something Marinette hadn’t recognized. He looked at her like her words had actually hurt him. He apologized and quickly scampered off. Marinette had felt like a bitch.</p><p>The very next day he came with a brand new bolt of the most delicious Mulberry silk that Marinette had ever seen in her life. She remembered how he smiled at her. It wasn’t a smile Ladybug had seen on Chat before. There was no grandiose bravado, no smirk, no flirt, just a smile of genuine delight as he watched her awed and breathless response to receiving the gift. She was secretly afraid that he had stolen it, but she didn’t even ask because she would have been too weak to give it back. She just firmly insisted on no more gifts as she handed him the box of macarons she had stashed away the day before after he had left, in hopes that he would be back. </p><p>After that, he would swing by once a week, usually after a patrol which always made getting home and transforming before he showed up a bit of a challenge. But she didn’t mind. She enjoyed the freedom of being Marinette with Chat. This was probably the only area in life that Marinette had the advantage on Ladybug. Ladybug had to worry about protecting Chat, their identities, and the entire freaking city. Ladybug had to be careful and not be too friendly with Chat, lest she give him the wrong idea. But Marinette? Marinette was allowed to tell him about her day. Marinette was allowed to tell him about her friends and even her secret crush. Marinette was allowed to be Chat’s friend. And she found Chat was really quite wonderful.</p><p>“What are you doing out here anyway?” Her tone was less than friendly, but she hadn’t thrown him off the balcony yet, so Chat took that as a good sign.</p><p>“Long night of work, disappointment to dear old daddy,” Chat shrugged, “I just needed to clear my head before I went to bed.”</p><p>She grumbled as she turned back to the railing to look out at the Paris night once more and he timidly stepped into his spot next to her. He could tell she was still angry, but slightly less so. </p><p>“And of all the balconies in all of Paris and you end up on mine, you mangy stray?”</p><p>Chat laughed, breaking into a grin. ‘Good,’ he thought, he was clearly forgiven.</p><p>“Me-ouch, Princess. I’ll have you know there is nothing scruffy or unkempt about this cat. What you see beside you is a grade A pedigree.”</p><p>Marinette scoffed and used her shoulder to shove him.</p><p>“Want to tell me what you are doing out this time of night?” Chat asked, dropping the playful quality of voice, lacing it with, what sounded to Marinette, like genuine concern. </p><p>She shrugged and kept her eyes ahead, not making eye contact with Chat, “Nightmare,” was all the explanation she was willing to give. He didn’t ask for more. They stood together, quietly enjoying their surroundings and each other’s company until Chat caught Marinette visibly shivering.</p><p>“Princess, you should get to sleep. We both need our beauty rest,” Chat encouraged.</p><p>“Speak for yourself, Kitty.” Marinette jested.</p><p>“Now, now,” he grinned. “While sleep will surely help to reinvigorate this specimen of a body that you see before you, I can only hope that some rest will help do something to minimize those bags under your eyes.”</p><p>“Hey!” She playfully smacked him.</p><p>“And we can only hope that sleep will do something about that frightful complexion.”</p><p>“Some friend you are!”</p><p>He started leading her back towards her room. “Oh, I am. And that is why I will most definitely pray that sleep alone will be sufficient to reduce those fine lines creeping up around your face.” </p><p>“I hate you Chat.” She muttered as he gently ushered her into her room.</p><p>He grinned at her. “Sleep, Princess. I’ll even make your dreams come true by promising a return trip tomorrow evening to cheer you up.” She rolled her eyes at him, but was secretly grateful for the distraction as she realized her mood had sincerely turned around. She found she felt safe going back to sleep now, the fear of the nightmare had receded.</p><p>She was about to thank him for being such a good friend and such an important part of her life, but he quickly called out, “Hopefully tomorrow you won’t look quite so dreadful!” as he closed the door and leapt off the balcony into the night. </p><p>“Stupid cat,” she muttered instead. </p><p>-------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Marinette’s alarm clock was treated as a hostile combatant as her arm swept across her nightstand causing it to fly across the room. She moaned in despair as the high pitch noise was not deterred by its flight. She pulled a pillow over her head, distraught by the ruthless enemy that was not so easily defeated.</p><p>“Tikki, please!” Marinette’s muffled voice called out.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re awake?” Tikki sweetly called out.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I’m awake!”</p><p>The noise went silent and Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>“Marinette, we really should talk about last night…” Tikki hesitated, waiting to see how she would reply. Tikki knew her chosen well. Often, Marinette needed time to process and Tikki always knew when to give her that time.</p><p>“Tikki…” Marinette sat up in bed, her wild hair nested with tangles as a result from her restless sleep. “You’ve already explained to me that you can’t teach me about the Miraculous box and all the powers contained within. You’ve told me that I’m supposed to have magical Guardian powers but either due to lack of training or simple suckiness, I’m not able to access them. You’ve told me my crazy dream is a mystical vision warning me of certain, impending doom and I need to suck it up and watch the vision to gain whatever insight I can to help me prepare for the future.” She sighed. “Can we talk about this again after the next vision so I have more to contribute to this conversation than a shrug and muffled moan of inferiority?” </p><p>Tikki smiled warmly at her adorable, if not sweetly ridiculous Miraculous wielder. </p><p>“...I was just going to ask about your date with Chat Noir.”</p><p>Marinette released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding with an abrupt burst of laughter as she fell back down on her bed. </p><p>“I need to get ready for work, and you, my darling goddess of creation, are well aware that I am not interested in any boy.”</p><p>Tikki’s laugh sounded more like the sarcastic, doubtful snickers she typically heard from Plaag’s little body than the sugary and loving ones she was used to hearing from Tikki. Marinette pouted and glared at her kwami in an attempt to appear threatening that neither of them bought. </p><p>“Fine! I’m MOSTLY not interested in any boy.”</p><p>“If that’s what you really believe,” Tikki said is a sickeningly sweet voice. </p><p>-----</p><p>Walking into the Agreste Fashion House filled Marinette with awe every time she did it. It didn’t matter that she was an unpaid intern. It didn’t matter that she primarily purchased coffee, ran errands, and was berated for the carelessness of the junior designers on their behalf. It didn’t matter that the lobby foyer was the most glamorous view she could take in before being sent to the 3rd floor, the floor for interns and the lowest level designers. Glorified cubicles, and desks shoved so closely together it was difficult for people to get around each other, which only added to the stress, tension, and frustration of everyone on the floor. </p><p>Sure, she had sucky days. She had cried on more than one occasion. She had been screamed at even more than that. She was required to purchase more coffees and lunches than she could carry, which almost always meant she never had any caffeine or food herself. She had never had the chance to design anything and only briefly (briefly!) had the chance and occasion to let her hands flow over the fabrics that would be used in upcoming lines. </p><p>But none of that mattered. Because Marinette knew her destiny was here. </p><p>After her first day when she had come home, blotchy-faced and tear-stained, her mother had taken her on her lap. Neither of them seemed to care that Marinette was now 19 years old and far too old to be held like a baby. Sabine had brushed her bangs back from her face and told her how proud she was of her. She told her how big her dreams were for her. She told her that when she was one day a senior designer, working in tandem with Gabriel Agreste himself, it would be such a blessing to look back at how far Marinette had climbed. How they would joke about her days of fetching coffee. </p><p>Her father had come and nestled beside them, somehow taking both of them into his strong, teddy-bear grasp. And then Sabine had told her that one day, when an intern shuffled into Marinette’s large, glass windowed corner office with a cup of coffee, Marinette would remember what it was like being that young girl. Sabine told her that she knew Marinette would smile down at the girl and say thank you and tell her how valuable she was to the company. Marinette had smiled and nuzzled closer to her mother. Her father had leaned over and ruffled her hair in an endearing way that made her feel like a little girl all over again before telling her how that moment would make him more proud of his daughter than flipping through her first fashion collection catalogue would. </p><p>So she had mustered all the courage and resolve and patience she had within her. She had channelled Ladybug and borrowed some of her grace and leadership. And she came back to work. She smiled through the endless coffee runs, she checked in on designers she knew were having a hard time to make sure they didn’t need anything, she worked over and above what was asked of her. She silently promised herself that she would climb her way to the top, all while continuing to make her Papa proud of the way she treated those around her. </p><p>Oh, and the fact that she could potentially see Adrien on occasion didn’t hurt as a perk. </p><p>Marinette settled into her chair at the shared desk in the back corner of the overstuffed office. There was a new designer relegated to the 3rd floor and as a result another desk had been unceremoniously crammed into the already bursting at the seams office space. Marinette actually had to climb over the desk to get to her chair. Surely this was a fire hazard. </p><p>It wasn’t long before she heard the rumors swirling that said new designer had been demoted from the 5th floor because Gabriel Agreste hated the color scheme on his proposed designs. Marinette had no idea if it was true or not, but she had been around Gabriel enough to know he was a cold and unforgiving man. She had never seen Gabriel in person in the office, but she had unfortunately seen his cold and distant demeanor on full display the few times Marinette had been at Adrien’s house over the years. She wouldn’t put it past him.</p><p>She rifled through her papers and found the list that the office manager had left for her of all the various tasks she needed Marinette to complete for the day. She grabbed the list and began collecting coffee orders. She was eager to start her day and determined to keep herself distracted. No way she was letting herself think about Adrien’s naked body and its close proximity to her. </p><p>She spent her day with a smile on her face. She had a chance to speak with the new designer and hadn’t asked him a single question relating to why he was on their floor, she simply welcomed him with a genuine trademark Marinette Dupain-Cheng smile as she told him how privileged she felt to have him working on their floor with them. He had eyed her almost suspiciously before taking the coffee she held out to him and smiling weakly in return. </p><p>She had delivered a dress form to the 8th floor and she was still in awe of the space. The 8th floor had offices! Not just a mess of cubicles and desks strewn with sewing machines, empty coffee cups, and the numbed faces of interns who were overworked and underfed. Turns out working for free is tough on one’s budget. It was glorious and bright and beautiful. It was almost completely made of glass and was unbearably modern, yet gloriously warm and looked everything the dream she had anticipated the Agreste Fashion House would be. It was such a stark contrast to the cluttered office space she was used to. The one that she would look at and secretly think, ‘this is exactly what the aftermath of an akuma battle in an office building would look like.’</p><p>It was a short lived adventure as the secretary from the front lobby ‘They have a secretary and a front lobby!’ quickly instructed her to leave the package right there on the floor before shooing her back into the elevator, all while never leaving her spot behind her desk. She must have smelled the 3rd floor desperation on her. Marinette most definitely did not peer at any of the glass office doors seeking out Adrien's familiar silhouette. She hadn’t even thought of him once that day.</p><p>The closest she came to being a designer so far that day had been submitting the fabric order form for their floor. Marinette had positively beamed at the girl who had taken the form from her. Another victim of Marinette’s positive attitude tentatively smiled back before assuring her the fabrics would be delivered by the end of the week. Gazing at the walls of fabric samples around her, she quickly rushed out the room, not once imagining which designer fabric would be gliding over Adrien’s chest during his fitting. </p><p>She had just finished delivering lunches to the crowded 6th floor room and had settled into her desk when an audible gasp rippled through the office followed by a deafening silence. The entire office held a collective breath, but Marinette, trapped in the back of the room was oblivious to the cause of the disruption. </p><p>“Uh...hey, everyone.” </p><p>‘Oh... my... god..!’</p><p>“I was actually looking for Marinette.”</p><p>A couple of people pointed her way, and Marinette desperately fought against the blush burning on her cheeks as she watched Adrien walk further into the room. A few of the designers began regaining their composure and started, far more loudly than was necessary, talking about their visionary ideas for a new line to each other, while peeking over at Adrien, hoping their comments would pique his interest. They didn’t.</p><p>Watching his tall, handsome figure navigate through the maze of desks to make his way towards her was surreal. Sure, they were friends. And yes, they hung out, though almost always with Nino and Ayla. He had come to the bakery a few times and had coffee and macarons with her, but even then, her parents had been at the counter. But as she now watched him, doing his fucking model walk no less, she felt like she was 15 again. </p><p>His Adrien smile snapped her out of it. </p><p>“Uh… hey. Fancy seeing you here.” She was trying her best to play it coy until the reality of who he was and where they were dawned on her. “Ha! Except of course you’re here. Because this is the Agreste Fashion House and you are…” oh god, literally everyone was watching her make a fool of herself “...an Agreste.” She finished weakly. Maybe she could crawl under her desk and everyone would forget she was there. </p><p>He lightly chuckled at her greeting. </p><p>“Did you have lunch yet? I just finished a fitting and I am starving.” </p><p>Remembering the shame of her shopping trip with Ayla the day before, she used every once of Ladybug within her to 1. Not blush and 2. Reply without stuttering.</p><p>“Sure.” It was literally all she could manage, and she shouldn’t have been proud of it, but there was no blush on her cheeks and she managed to say it in a way that simultaneously conveyed that she would love to spend time with him and was most definitely not crazy, ridiculously, irrationally in love with him. It was a win.</p><p>She stood up to head out to lunch with him before embarrassingly realizing she was going to have to literally scramble over her desk to get to him. She watched as his gentle smile temporarily and very slightly twisted into one that was irritatingly Chat like. He quickly regained his polite Adrien countenance, but very clearly thought it was hilarious as he watched her. Marinette, as gracefully as she could possibly muster, held her head high as she stood on first, her chair, then, her desk. She walked the length of the desk before lightly and gracefully jumping down to his side, all while keeping an expression on her face to indicate there was nothing remotely embarrassing or awkward about her actions. </p><p>She heard a few snickers of course, a gasp, and even one hum of approval from the interns and designers around her. Adrien actually looked impressed. And then in a voice as steady and sure as she could possibly muster, “So, what sounds good?”</p><p>Adrien just smiled, trying his best not to laugh at her, lest she become flustered and embarrassed. “How about the famous Dupain-Cheng bakery?” he suggested. </p><p>“Sounds great!” She said in a falsely cheerful voice. So, not a date then, and not alone. She mentally berated herself, reminding herself once again that as soon as she got over this embarrassing infatuation and finally let go of expectations, she would be able to enjoy his company even more. </p><p> </p><p>As they walked through the familiar Paris streets, positively thrumming with activity, Marinette finally felt the heat of embarrassment evaporate from around her. This was all Ayla’s fault. Marinette had finally been able to settle comfortably in Adrien’s presence and she just had to remind her about the gorgeous body hidden under that beautifully fitted button down shirt he was wearing.</p><p>“So how was the fitting?” Marinette asked, raising her eyes so she could look at him when he answered. </p><p>She had learned that Adrien rarely answered with his words. He answered with his eyes. On more than one occasion she had watched him say his weekend was great, but his eyes would hold a much different truth. </p><p>How was spending time with your dad in Prague this week? Amazing, he would say. Tumultuous, his eyes would whisper. </p><p>Did you have fun at the fashion show? Of course, his lips would lie. My father berated me in front of the staff, his eyes would reveal. </p><p>What’s it like working with your dad? Great, he would eagerly chime in. It’s crushing my very soul, his eyes would betray.</p><p>And so, Marinette always looked at his eyes when he answered even the most banal of questions, desperately seeking the truth that he felt so duty bound to conceal. </p><p>He just shrugged. </p><p>They turned the corner and Marinette lost sight of the Agreste building. She watched his easy gait and the way that his shoulders were relaxed. His arms swung easily at his side. He still looked handsome, good lord he looked handsome, but he walked like her old friend and had lost his model swagger. It seemed that leaving the site of his father’s building had somehow lifted something off of him. </p><p>“Oh thank god.” Marinette suddenly burst out. She looked at him with shame and embarrassment as she quickly covered her mouth and her eyes doubled in size.</p><p>“What?” Adrien looked bemused.</p><p>“I am so sorry, I swear that was meant to be an internal thought. I can’t believe I actually said that out loud.”</p><p>“Well now you have to explain.” He grinned at her as they weaved around a group of tourists that pushed past them.</p><p>“It’s seriously nothing. I was just thinking about work-- and remembered something I was supposed to do… that I… already...did?”</p><p>“That would have been a lot more convincing if you haven’t turned it into a question at the end there.”</p><p>She let out a frustrated grunt. A few seconds passed before, “You’re seriously not going to tell me why we should be thanking a higher power?”</p><p>She laughed. “Ugh… you’re just… I… It’s just… I-feel-like-a-fool-walking-next-to-you-when-you’re-doing-your-georgeous-model-strutting-and-was-grateful-to-see-you-walking-like-Adrien-Agreste-again.” She very quickly and very sheepishly explained. </p><p>Adrien started untangling her words in his mind. Then he started laughing. “Model strutting?” He laughed again. “I was model strutting?”</p><p>Marinette only became slightly miffed at his laughing at her.</p><p>“You were totally model strutting! And I had to walk next to you the whole time looking like an uncouth simpleton.”</p><p>That only made Adrien laugh louder. Marinette scowled and turned away from him, but she kept walking at an easy pace besides him. His laughter settled down as he opened the door to the bakery for her.</p><p>-----</p><p>They turned the corner and were now officially out of the shadow of the Agreste building. Adrien felt like his father’s disapproving glare was no longer boring a hole through him. God, he hated that place. He could get over being seen by the company as nothing but a commodity. He could get over the familiarity of seamstresses who ripped his clothes off and threw new ones on to his body as though he were just a centerpiece. He could even get over the paparazzi who shoved cameras in his face and snapped their photos, seeing a headline, not a person. </p><p>While he didn’t particularly enjoy any of those aspects of his life, it wasn’t those things that made his skin crawl every time he entered that place. It was the utter contempt laced throughout his father’s voice. It was the looks of disappointment, and the cold comments of apathy. It was that his father saw him as a commodity. His father saw him as a centerpiece. His father saw him as a headline, a way to further promote himself and nothing else.</p><p>What he hated the most, was the glaring and terrifying reality that no one really knew him. No one really saw him. No one really loved him. Whenever he stepped foot into that building, with people circling and bustling and flitting around him, he never felt more alone.</p><p>“Oh thank god.” Marinette suddenly burst out. </p><p>Adrien’s attention quickly snapped back to Marinette, “What?” His curiosity was piqued and the way she looked absolutely mortified at her outburst was more than a bit amusing.</p><p>“I am so sorry, I swear that was meant to be an internal thought. I can’t believe I actually said that out loud.”</p><p>“Well now you have to explain.” He grinned at her as they weaved around a group of tourists that pushed past them. He loved Marinette’s unruly filter that seemed to enjoy making her say the wrong thing at the wrong time. She would blush and cringe and stutter, but he thought it was adorable. </p><p>“It’s seriously nothing. I was just thinking about work-- and remembered something I was supposed to do… that I… already...did?” Her voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.</p><p>“That would have been a lot more convincing if you haven’t turned it into a question at the end there.”</p><p>She made a pouting noise like a grumpy toddler and Adrien tried not to laugh out loud. “You’re seriously not going to tell me why we should be thanking a higher power?” he asked her, searching her face for answers.</p><p>She laughed. “Ugh… you’re just… I… It’s just… I-feel-like-a-fool-walking-next-to-you-when-you’re-doing-your-georgeous-model-strutting-and-was-grateful-to-see-you-walking-like-Adrien-Agreste-again.” She very quickly stammered while looking at the ground. </p><p>Adrien started deciphering her rapid fire sentence. Three thoughts simultaneously registered in his mind.<br/>
1. Apparently he ‘model struts’ in public.<br/>
2. She thought it was gorgeous.<br/>
3. She might be the first person he had ever met that thought his relaxed, ‘non model’ movements were the real Adrien Agreste.</p><p>That last realization pained his heart in a way that both conflicted and consoled him. He remembered why he enjoyed Marinette so much. She was shy and sweet and thoughtful. Her bright, blue eyes could see past personas and show and find the simple truth and heart of a person. She cared for everyone around her in exactly the way they needed to be cared for. She knew if they needed reassuring words, a gentle smile, a shoulder to cry on, help with their homework, or just a box of sugar filled treats. </p><p>When he was with her as Chat she was no doubt more playful. He learned new things about her he had never seen before. He noticed that she was quick witted. She was fast and funny and feisty. She was easily excited and easily pleased. Adrien didn’t know those things, but Chat did.</p><p>‘How does she do that?’ he wondered. ‘How does she really see people?... How does she really see me?’</p><p>He would process the storm of thought and emotion later, for now, he jumped back to realization 1. He ‘model struts’.</p><p>Then he started laughing. “Model strutting?” He laughed again. “I was model strutting?”</p><p>He watched Marinette cross her arms and scoff at him.</p><p>“You were totally model strutting! And I had to walk next to you the whole time looking like an uncouth simpleton.”</p><p>That only made Adrien laugh louder. If there was one thing Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not, it was an uncouth simpleton. </p><p>He tried to temper his chuckles as he opened the door to the bakery for her.</p><p>“Adrien, son, so happy to see you!” Tom boomed as they entered the bakery. </p><p>That greeting never got old. Why didn’t he come by more often? ‘Because it’s creepy to visit one of your best friend’s parents solely because they show you more love in their simple greeting than your own father ever has’.</p><p>“Mr. Dupain, the pleasure is all mine!”</p><p>"Sabine will be so upset she missed you!"</p><p>Tom rushed from behind the counter and hugged Adrien like he really was his own child. Adrien tried not to get too emotional about it. </p><p>He could hear Marinette trudging in behind him, “Maybe say hi to your uncouth, simpleton daughter too?”</p><p>Adrien laughed again. Tom only looked slightly confused before grabbing her in another one of his seemingly endless supply of father-figure hugs.</p><p>“My daughter is most definitely not an uncouth simpleton.”</p><p>“Thank you, Papa.” She begrudgingly muttered.</p><p>“An unrefined grumbler perhaps.”</p><p>Marinette looked appalled at her father as she shimmed out of his hug. “I’m telling Mama you said you that!”</p><p>Now Tom took on the same aghast face as his daughter. “You wouldn’t dare!”</p><p>Adrien soaked it all in. He loved the playful banter Marinette had with her parents. He loved just watching them interact and learn what a real family looked like, felt like. He loved that they always included him and whenever he was here he truly felt like he just belonged. </p><p> </p><p>Adrien and Marinette finished their croissants, hugged Tom goodbye and made the trek back to the building.</p><p>“I can walk myself Adrien. I know you don’t want to go back there.” Marinette piped up in a gentle voice.</p><p>He looked at her curiously. How did she know? She could sense when he was apprehensive, or pensive, or angry. She saw the Adrien that hid behind practiced pleasantries and perfected smiles. She did that with Chat too. She knew when he needed light-hearted fun and humor and when he just needed the comfort of another’s presence. She knew when to joke and roll her eyes and when to sit in silence while letting him munch macarons.</p><p>More than anyone else in the world, Marinette Dupain-Cheng knew him. Both sides of him. She really was his best friend, more than she would ever know.</p><p>“No way, I have a few things I need to pick up anyway.”</p><p>He couldn’t possibly know that she saw his eyes flash the word ‘lie’. But she just smiled slightly to herself and they walked in comfortable companionship.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She could practically feel the office collectively watching her when she came back from lunch. She knew better than to provide them with any additional ammunition for the rumor mill so she kept the grin fighting to spread across her face at bay. Besides, there was nothing to write home about anyways. They were just two childhood friends grabbing coffee and croissants. ...right?</p><p>The rest of her afternoon had spun by quickly after that. As much as she wanted to rest in the light, airy feeling that time spent with Adrien usually left her in, she couldn’t help but feel a growing uncertainty within her. She didn’t want to think about her dream, but she also couldn’t shake the building sense of anxiety within her. </p><p>With her errand list complete for the day, she spent the last 20 minutes of her time in the office in her back corner sketching away some design ideas that she had been working on for the past week. Gabriel Agreste was hosting a winter design competition, the theme and prize yet to be announced, but she figured it wouldn’t hurt to have a few things in mind to give her a jump start once it was officially announced next week. She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but keeping busy was helping her purposefully ignore her trepidation regarding her nightmare. She wasn’t ready to think through what any of that meant just yet.</p><p>The hum of activity in the office was oddly soothing. The noise of shears slicing through fabric, the gentle thrum of sewing machines, pencils scratching along sturdy paper, footsteps, hollers, and even the dragging of chairs and desks occasionally being moved to a new location created a strangely comforting disorganized chaos that allowed her mind to tune out the rest of the world and envision her designs to come to life. She could anticipate how the flowing sleeves on her medieval inspired gown would float in the wind, while the coordinating wool peacoat would stand sturdy and true. She could practically feel the textiles beneath her fingers and imagine how the seams would sit, her mind mentally running through possible color options or fabric combinations, jotting down some ideas while scrunching her nose and shaking her head at others that were quickly dismissed. </p><p>The office din began to wane and Marinette noticed that many of the interns had already left for the day. Glancing at her watch, she packed away her sketchbook. Tikki was still snug in the side pocket of her purse and Marinette ruffled her between her antennae letting her know they were heading home. She once again tried to hide her blush of embarrassment while clambering over her desk to leave the office. On her way out, Marinette waved across the room to Aubrey and smiled at the recently demoted designer, Louis (she had finally learned his name) as she passed his desk.</p><p>“Aubrey always leaves a list of things to be completed around the office on my desk, Louis. If there is anything you need, please feel free to add it to the list and I’ll be sure to get it done for you.”</p><p>He looked at her again as though he didn’t trust her one bit, but she just beamed back at him once more and walked to the elevator. She didn’t blame him really. When she had first started in the office a few months ago, she had been blindsided by the amount of open hostility on the 3rd floor. Apparently, it wasn’t uncommon for designs to be copied, fabric stolen, and even mock-ups sabotaged. Marinette did her best to stay positive and helpful and tried to calm ruffled feathers when she could. Sure, there were a few people in the office that required significantly more patience and willpower to be nice to, but she always figured if it came down to it, she could cash in one of Ayla’s ‘no questions asked shankings’. She had thought Aubrey had been joking when she said their floor’s motto was “Kill or be killed”. </p><p>Before she even exited the lobby she could smell the rain in the air. Luckily, the ground was still dry, so she picked up her pace, eager to make it home before the shower broke out. Tikki definitely wasn’t a fan of walking home in the rain. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket, hit the familiar contact number, and pulled her coat tightly around her. </p><p>Ayla answered on the first ring.</p><p>“Tell me you have pictures! I want to see that chest pre-photoshop in all its glory!”</p><p>“Ayla!” Marinette hissed into the phone, feeling the heat in her cheeks at her friend's words. “I already told you that I was not going to see Adrien during his fitting today.”</p><p>A beat of silence.</p><p>“...Then when did you see him?” Ayla smirked. Marinette could hear the smile on her.</p><p>“What?” Marinette tried to say as innocently as she could muster.</p><p>“You just said, you didn’t see him ‘during his fitting’. So when did you see him?”</p><p>Marinette silently cursed herself for her word usage. She couldn’t get anything by Ayla. Unfortunately for Marinette, her best friend had an uncanny ability of sniffing out the truth everywhere she went. Luckily for Marinette, the magic of the Miraculous helped to keep even those closest to her remain unaware of her superhero identity. Tikki had explained to her that no matter how painfully obvious it was, the kwami magic worked as a shield of sorts for their identity. Without the aid of magic, Ayla likely would have unmasked Ladybug a long time ago. So while her Ladybug identity may be safe from her prying, budding reporter of a friend, little else was. </p><p>“After his fitting… he might have stopped by… and asked me if I wanted to grab lunch…” Marinette admitted in her most innocuous voice possible.</p><p>“OH MY GOD YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH ADRIEN AGRESTE!” Ayla’s shrill scream just about blew out Marinette’s ear drum, she could only imagine what damage would have been done if she had been with Ayla in person.</p><p>“NO!” Marinette quickly clarified. “It was not a date!” Ayla was still squealing in the background. “He… took me to… my parents.” She provided as further confirmation. “So, clearly… not a date. Anyway, we had a perfectly lovely time. He walked me back to the office and I told him I would see him Wednesday, and that was pretty much it.” </p><p>Ayla’s disapproving sigh was a lot louder and longer than it needed to be, Marinette noted. “Girl, I don’t know what I am going to do with you two. I’m not sure which one of you is more ridiculous.” Ayla sounded equal parts exasperated and entertained. </p><p>Marinette humphed noncommittally. </p><p>“What did everyone say when you walked back into the office?” </p><p>Marinette groaned. “The people who hated me before either hate me more or are now trying to become my new best friend.”</p><p>Ayla laughed, “Position taken!”</p><p>Marinette was eager to change the subject. “So do you know Nino’s plans for your anniversary date yet?” She inquired as she continued her walk home.</p><p>“Subject change!” Ayla laughed, “But I’ll take it, because yes, Mar!” Her voice became an octave higher from sheer excitement. “That boy is taking me to--- Oh shit, got to go Mari, akuma sighting!”</p><p>“What!? Where?” Marinette yelled into the phone. Unfortunately her friend had already hung up. </p><p>Marinette quickly looked around to take in her surroundings. Nothing was happening in the immediate vicinity. She knew she needed to transform but she was standing in the middle of a very open, very public street during prime time tourist hours. She slipped into an alleyway and made her way as far back as she could. It seemed to be empty, save a hissing tomcat. She ducked behind the dumpster, opened her purse and called out, “Tikki, Spots on!”</p><p>-----</p><p>A few minutes later and she not only located the akuma, but had found her feline friend, and was ready to set a plan in place. The akuma was covered in huge cactus spines that he could fling at will, an ability that he was all too eager to use to try to skewer them to the walls. The akuma was ranting about what they always rant about and Chat was being his usual self, muttering phrases like “prickly personality”, and “prickarious situation”.</p><p>She swung from her rooftop vantage down to the street with the aid of a street lamp. She hated giving up the high ground, but she needed a closer look to try and find the possessed object. She silently cursed as a 4 foot long spine was flung behind her, narrowly missing her shoulder. Chat swung in front of her, taunting the akuma, pulling it’s attention away from Ladybug like a magnet. He recklessly spun about, taunting and laughing and treating the battle like it was a game.</p><p>Being in battle with him unwittingly brought a flood of fear from her nightmare to the forefront of her mind. She had forced herself not to think about it all day and the sudden rush of uncertainty put her on edge. She was irritated with Chat, who seemed to approach the battle with an almost laissez-faire, carefree attitude. She was vexed with Master Fu for leaving her so alone and clueless and she was suddenly angry at herself for being, as she saw it, the world’s worst Guardian. Maybe she should have talked it out with Tikki this morning. </p><p>Ladybug watched as a spine flew right in Chat’s jumping path and screamed for him to watch out. If he had been a millisecond slower the spine would have skewered his sternum. This time her cursing was no longer silent. </p><p>The crippling fear from her nightmare was threatening to return. One of the spines slashed through the air, catching Chat’s calf as he swung his baton, trying to get at the object in the akuma’s hand. He fell off balance and was trying to use his staff to propel him to the top of an awning to buy himself a moment. Chat’s injury snapped her back into action. Luckily, for the moment at least, her anger was stronger than her fear. </p><p>If you were to ask anyone to describe Ladybug you would hear things like, “hero”, “selfless”, “poised”, “courageous”, exceedingly competent”, “a true leader”, or “graceful”. When she was Ladybug, even Marinette believed those things about herself. As Ladybug, she was a force to be reckoned with. She was ingenious and clever, she was fearless and thoughtful. She was brave and gentle, but fierce. </p><p>But as she watched another spine nearly miss Chat’s injured and clearly showing signs of fatigued body, Ladybug was not poised. She was not graceful. She was not even feeling particularly hero-like either. As she watched her partner duck and roll and jump off a ledge, wincing in pain as he landed on his bad leg, Ladybug was quite simply, pissed. </p><p>She had no intention of becoming a Ladybug-kebob nor allowing anything to happen to Chat. She quickly called for her lucky charm. Even with his injury, Chat was able to distract the akuma long enough for Marinette to use the bubble wand, along with Chat’s belt, an empty cardboard box, and a water bottle to snatch the possessed item and free the akuma. She cleansed the butterfly, restored the damage that had been done and immediately her glare turned towards Chat who was consoling the akuma victim, acting like nothing had just happened.</p><p>She marched up to him as he helped the akumitzed victim to his feet. The man walked away in somewhat of a daze and Ladybug waited until he was just out of ear shot. “That was dangerous Chat! What the hell were you thinking throwing yourself in front of him that way? Did you not see the 6 foot long skewers he was shooting at us?” Ladybug demanded, her body heaving not from the exertion, but all the pent up anxiety she had been trying to quell all day. </p><p>Chat shrugged playfully, but behind his grin she could see him watching her curiously. “All in a day’s work, M’lady.” He attempted a bow, smirk still firmly on his face, but he never took his eyes off of her. She felt exposed under his glare.</p><p>At that moment, as though waiting for the show to end, the rain chose to fall in curtains around them. It drowned out the noise of news vans parking at the end of the street, doors opening and closing as equipment was pulled out and prepared. It felt cleansing if not mildly accusatory, clearing her thoughts and grounding her.</p><p>The way he was scrutinizing her suddenly made her feel foolish. She shouldn’t have snapped at him like that. She was overreacting and she knew it. She was letting every emotion she had been trying to suppress throughout the day cloud her judgement and Chat, poor Chat, was always the easiest one for her to take everything out on. She let out a breath that she had been holding and relaxed her shoulders. She forced herself to calm down. </p><p>“I’m sorry Chat.” She wanted to say more but her earring alerted her to her now dwindling time limit. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow while looking her over. She could tell he was concerned and that he knew something was up.</p><p>“Can we talk about it later?” She asked as reporters began to swarm the scene. </p><p>He simply nodded at her, seemingly biting his tongue. She could tell that he was holding back a pun for sake of not testing her clearly fragile mood. </p><p>Despite herself a small smile spread on her face. She couldn’t think of a better way to apologize than this, “Just say it already!”</p><p>Chat’s eyes widened with mirth at being encouraged to pun. “With great luck, comes great re-spine-sibility” Chat smirked as Ladybug groaned and rolled her eyes. </p><p>She lifted her fist to the air and he mimicked her motion, “Pound it,” they called in unison. Ladybug smiled warmly at Chat, hoping her actions had put him at ease and she had bought herself some time before needing to bring him into the loop on her newfound Guardian abilities. </p><p>The reporters were on them now and Chat gave her a wink as he went to brief them, motioning for Ladybug to bug out. She didn’t need to be told twice. </p><p>She spent the last few minutes of her transformation quickly zipping to her balcony. She doubled back a bit, just to be sure, as was her habit now. She landed softly in the alley behind the bakery, cursing herself for a lack of umbrella. </p><p>“Tikki, spots off.” The bug zoomed out and was quickly cradled in Marinette’s hands and tucked into her coat. Marinette quickly rushed through the bakery doors to get inside.</p><p>“Marinette!” Her mother welcomed and scolded at the same time, which was oddly impressive. “Look at you! You’re soaked.”</p><p>Marinette just shrugged and pulled off her coat. </p><p>“You can’t be running through the rain without an umbrella, darling, you’ll catch a cold!” She came out from behind the counter, preening over her daughter and searching her as though signs of a cold would be immediately visible and could be banished away. </p><p>“I wasn’t, Mama! I’m barely wet.” Marinette lunged to grab Sabine in a hug, a mischievous grin on her face, intent on soaking her mother. </p><p>Sabine dodged the hug, as she swung her dish towel in Marinette’s face. “You can keep your rain-soaked hugs for yourself!” She laughed. “Go upstairs and dry off. Dinner is almost ready.”</p><p>She gave her mother another mischievous grin before walking to the hallway leading up to her room. Her father burst from the kitchen and surprised her with a sneak attack hug she had not been expecting.</p><p>“I’ll take the rain-soaked hug!” </p><p>Sabine laughed at Marinette as her father effectively knocked the wind out of her. “You asked for it,” she told her daughter with a smirk.</p><p>“Hi, Papa,” Marinette muttered, wrinkled her nose at him as he set her down and shooed her up the stairs. </p><p>“I’ll be down in ten,” she shouted over her shoulder as she quickly snatched a macaron from the display case and dashed up to her room.</p><p>Once in her room she quickly tucked Tikki into a scarf and provided her with her contraband macaron. </p><p>“Thank you Marinette,” Tikki said as she eagerly accepted the confectionary treat.</p><p>Marinette changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top and she inadvertently sighed looking out onto her balcony at the torrent of rain outside. Rain meant no Chat and she definitely could have used a friend to talk to tonight. </p><p>“What’s the matter, Marinette?” Tikki inquired, sensing her chosen’s unease.</p><p>“...I was just hoping to see Chat,” Marinette admitted. She didn’t see the point in keeping the comment to herself, Tikki likely already knew anyway, Marinette reasoned. “It’s so much easier to talk to him when I’m Marinette and not Ladybug…” she continued. “But if I do have to tell him about my nightmares, I suppose that’s something that needs to come from Ladybug, hm?” Marinette wondered out loud. </p><p>Tikki continued munching on her cookie, letting Marinette process.</p><p>“You sure did seem angry with him earlier…” She casually mentioned, still nibbling on the cookie in front of her.</p><p>Marinette let out a dejected sigh. “I know!” she groaned. “I didn’t mean to. We were just in the heat of the battle, and I… I don’t know… I was overwhelmed for a minute there.”</p><p>Tikki gave Marinette a knowing look. “Dusuu’s abilities can be quite strong” was all the explanation Tikki ventured to give. </p><p>Marinette was torn between the desire to continue the conversation, and the need to hide from the looming threat she could feel brewing around her. </p><p>“Tikki…” Marinette began, her kwami looked up at her with bright, earnest eyes. “... I should go to dinner.” She smiled hallowly at Tikki and left the room, silently cursing her cowardice the entire time. She would face it. She had to. She knew that. But for now, she kept rationalizing, there was nothing to even face.</p><p>-----</p><p>Marinette spun around in her pitch black surroundings. She knew where she was and her heart rate accelerated as she prepared to take in every detail. She saw the coin spinning through the air. Despite the pervasive fear threatening to strangle her, there was something so beautiful about the way the coin moved. She could sense an evil presence lurking beside her, some unseen force stalking her. She knew her enemy wasn’t ready to reveal itself yet and so she kept her eyes focused on the coin, it’s very presence holding all her attention. It slowed in the air and prepared to make its descent. A stifled cry split the air and she was only vaguely aware of the fact that it had come from her. The coin fell. It fell and fell and fell and for some reason it brought tears to Marinette’s eyes. A burst of flame suddenly appeared under the coin’s path and Marinette screamed out a desperate warning, but it was too late. The coin disappeared in the violent flaming mass and she awoke. </p><p>Tikki had tried to get Marinette to talk to her about the dream, but her inconsolable grief consumed her. Her body wracked with sobs until she eventually fell back asleep, having poured everything of herself into the anguish that threatened to devour her. </p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette awoke the next morning to find Dusuu snuggling on her pillow, pressed against her cheek. The sight was endearing and Marinette dared not move for fear of awaking the kwami. She vaguely remembered Tikki urging her to call forth Dusuu during her violent emotional breakdown last night. She didn’t remember much after that. </p><p>She felt sleep deprived, to be sure, but other than that, her emotional stability seemed to be in check. It felt like the grief that had threatened to break her last night was just another one of the many wild and unsettling dreams that had befallen her. </p><p>Dusuu’s warm little body on her cheek, mumbling in her sleep, made Marinette smile. ‘What do kwami’s dream about?’ she wondered. </p><p>Tikki seemed to sense that Marinette was awake and she joined Dusuu on the pillow, lightly shifting the surface, which roused Dusuu from her slumber. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Tikki asked, concern lacing every word.</p><p>Marinette rolled to her back and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and squinting against the brightness of her room. She must have slept in late. She arched her back as she stretched out her arms and yawned, trying to genuinely answer Tikki’s question. How did she feel?</p><p>“I actually feel… fine.” Marinette mumbled truthfully, still half asleep, it seemed. </p><p>Tikki released a sigh of relief.</p><p>“I probably have you to thank for that, huh Dusuu?” Marinette smiled gratefully down at the peacock kwami and ruffled the feathers on the top of her head. The kwami trilled lightly in delight at the attention before her expression shifted to guilt.</p><p>“I’m sorry to have upset you, Marinette. I never meant to-” Marinette cut off her apology.</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for, Dusuu. You did nothing wrong. You are helping me figure out what is coming and what I need to do.” She gently brought the kwami up to her face, nuzzling its body against her cheek. “Though I do appreciate you helping to pull the emotions back once I awoke. I think this kwami connection is just going to take some getting used to.” Marinette admitted with a sigh of defeat.</p><p>“Marinette, do you want to talk about what you saw?” Tikki asked.</p><p>Marinette considered her dream and though she could remember what emotions she had felt, thanks to Dusuu, they didn’t come tumbling back against her in full force this time. She carefully considered her words and looked to Dusuu and Tikki before speaking. She got out of her bed, the kwamis waiting expectantly for her to speak. </p><p>Ladybug/Marinette would have told Tikki everything, Tikki was her confidant who guided, mentored, and even mothered her. But Guardian/Marinette felt the need to protect the kwamis from the fate she feared was coming. Guardian/Marinette was supposed to be strong and wise, knowing what was coming, and how to side-step the perils of her Miraculous foes at every step. Besides, she could be wrong. She didn’t want to worry Tikki unnecessarily.</p><p>“I’m still trying to figure it out,” she lied. Well, it wasn’t entirely a lie, she reasoned. </p><p>Tikki made a move to comment, before closing her mouth and staring pointedly at Marinette. Dusuu could sense the tension in the room between Tikki and her chosen.</p><p>“I think I’ll go rest, if that’s alright with you?” Dusuu said in a small voice. Marinette nodded at the small kwami and smiled at her once again. </p><p>“Thank you for helping me get back to sleep last night, Dusuu.” The kwami smiled in return before floating underneath Marinette’s bed and back into her Miraculous. </p><p>Tikki didn’t say anything, but Marinette could feel her watching her every movement. Marinette was busy in her closet, looking for a sweater to throw over her tank top. It was cold in the house, despite the warm rays of sunshine that had broken through the storm from the previous night. She took longer than necessary selecting a sweater, hoping to avoid the knowing look she would find on her kwami’s face.</p><p>Selecting a gray, off the shoulder sweatshirt, lined with fleece, Marinette pulled it over her head and started walking to the bathroom, running her fingers through her tangled mass of hair. She could see Tikki watching her out of the corner of her eye and purposefully, hoping it was subtly, turned her face the other way, once again hoping to stall the reprimand she could sense on Tikki’s lips.</p><p>After brushing her teeth and throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she emerged from the bathroom only to find that Tikki had retreated from her mantle of suspicion and was back on her pillow at Marinette’s desk, looking defeated.</p><p>Marinette knew she should talk to Tikki, but everything was a jumbled mess in her mind. She felt like she was being torn in so many directions. Who was she supposed to be? Was she Marinette? Ladybug? The Guardian? Each one of her alter-egos seemingly requiring her to be someone or something completely different. </p><p>She heard the tiniest kwami sigh from across the room. It would have made her smile if it didn’t make her feel so guilty. Tikki was the one constant across all her roles, she realized. She knew she could trust the tiny goddess, and it would feel good to open up about what she feared her nightmare had revealed… but once she said it out loud, that would also make it real. </p><p>Her ringtone pulled from her deliberations. Marinette pushed the thoughts of her nightmare aside, resigned to buy Tikki’s goodwill later with some cookies from the bakery, and answered the call.</p><p>“Hey Ayla,” Marinette did her best to sound cheerful, regardless of the fact that she could feel the disappointment rolling off of Tikki, despite the silent treatment.</p><p>“Hey, girl! You sound awake. I told Rose it was a 50/50.”</p><p>Marinette made a snort of offense, but realizing it was only 10:00 she figured Ayla had put the odds more in her favor of being awake than she would have. </p><p>“I was working on my article for Ladyblog and ran into Juluka and Rose at the gelato shop down the street. Come join us for some girl time! The girls only have 15 minutes, you’ll need to fly.” And then the line went dead. She was really going to need to talk to Ayla about her phone etiquette. </p><p>Marinette slipped her sweats off in trade of a pair of ripped jeans laying across her chaise. She would have preferred to have had time to do her make-up and hair a bit better, but decided to forgo primping in exchange for a few extra minutes with the girls. She hadn’t seen them since summer. </p><p>Even though she was in a hurry to head out the door, she slowed her pace and walked over to her desk, sitting down on her office chair. Marinette laid her face onto her hands resting on her desk and peered at Tikki, curled in her spot.</p><p>“Don’t be mad at me, Tikki…” The kwami looked at Marinette, but her expression wasn’t one of anger, it was concern. “I promise we will talk about it… I just…” Marinette bit her bottom lip, “I just need some time,” she offered up truthfully.</p><p>Tikki nuzzled Marinette’s cheek. “I’m always here for you Marinette,” her kwami gently assured her. Then before Marinette could say more, she promptly zoomed into Marinette’s waiting purse. Marinette smiled down at her kwami, feeling relief at the lack of tension now between them. </p><p>-----</p><p>“And you’re enjoying all your classes?” Ayla asked before putting the upside down spoon of gelato in her mouth, closing her eyes and sighing in pleasure at the taste.</p><p>“It’s fine” Juluka noncommittally mumbled, looking down at the table trying to ignore Ayla’s moan of pleasure at her second bite.</p><p>“Well I think school has been just a lovely chance to meet new people and see such fresh new perspectives. I’m learning so much and I’m so grateful for the chance to expand my worldview and learn from others.” Rose shared wistfully.</p><p>“Girl, it is far too early in the morning for that much joy and optimism. I’m torn between wanting to kiss you and wanting to knock your gelato on the floor.” Ayla admitted. Rose lightly blushed as Ayla continued, “I for one am getting my butt kicked by my journalism course… but I love it,” she concluded.</p><p>“I’m just glad that we had a chance to reconnect. I have missed you all so much!” Marinette piped in leaning over and squeezing Rose against her in a fierce hug. </p><p>“We definitely need to do it again soon!” Rose agreed as the jingle of the door’s bell could be heard, signaling someone new had entered the shop. That wouldn’t have been suspicious in and of itself to Marinette. At least 10 to 15 people had come and gone in just the few minutes she had been here. What instead caused Marinette to suddenly tense her body in anticipation was the devilish grin that spread so gleefully across Ayla’s face.</p><p>“Jules! Rose!” Marinette heard Nino’s voice call out in delight at seeing their old friends. Marinette gave Ayla a scowl of betrayal as she turned around to greet Nino, having no doubt as to who would be with him.</p><p>The girls all stood from their booth to hug the boys and bid farewell to Rose and Juluka who were on their way to an audition. Juluka was taking a stab at a modeling opportunity and Rose was going along for support. </p><p>Marinette forced herself to make eye contact with Adrien, all the while hoping he wouldn’t notice that she had literally rolled out of bed before joining them here. Naturally, he looked every ounce the model she knew him to be. Life was so unfair. </p><p>The boys went to the counter to grab some gelato before joining the girls and after a mini internal meltdown, Marinette decided to sit opposite Ayla, hoping with Adrien next to her, he wouldn’t notice her lack of makeup, messy hair, and sloppy outfit choice.</p><p>“Traitor!” she hissed at Ayla, “‘Come join us for some girl time’” Marinette mockingly quoted her.</p><p>“You know you love me,” Ayla teased as the boys came and sat down. </p><p>Nino wrapped his arm around Ayla and pulled her in for a quick kiss before turning his attention to the table.</p><p>“This was an unexpected treat. I wasn’t expecting to see you lovely ladies until Wednesday,” Nino admitted. He placed another kiss on Ayla’s cheek before retreating his arm from around her and turning towards his gelato.</p><p>“Well, we have had to cancel so many of our weekly date nights,” Ayla intentionally used that phrase to riffle Marinette. It worked. “I feel an impromptu gelato trip is what we all needed.” </p><p>“Here, here,” Adrien raised his gelato in support.</p><p>It was true. The group had done their best to stay in touch, but it was undeniable that work and school was slowly pulling them in different directions. Right after they had finished high school, they had set up their weekly ‘date nights’ as Ayla loved to call them. But more often than not Adrien would cancel for a modeling commitment, Ayla would have an article she needed to finish, Nino would have a DJing job… the list went on and on. But by the magic of Ayla, they did seem to find a way to all connect almost once a week.</p><p>Marinette couldn’t help but to glance at Adrien every chance she could get. He was wearing a pair of perfectly tailored jeans that were clearly made just for his body. For more reason than one, Marinette found herself aching to touch the denim, because she was curious about the fabric, she told herself. He wore a breezy blue button down linen shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbow. His hair was, as always, styled to perfection and it took Marinette a moment before she had to remind herself to keep breathing. </p><p>“Did you have a photoshoot this morning or are you looking hot for no reason in particular?” Ayla asked Adrien. Adrien and Marinette simultaneously choked on the gelato they had just placed in their mouth. Adrien was able to quickly recover and his gentle laugh filled the air. Marinette’s pleading eyes searched for Nino; she knew appealing to Ayla was a pointless endeavor. </p><p>Luckily Nino took mercy on Marinette, “Babe, don’t make me fight my best friend in a fit of jealousy. By the way, nice article you posted last night on the Ladyblog.”</p><p>Marinette didn’t know if Nino had actually read her article about the akuma attack the night before or not, in fact, she was pretty sure Ayla was still working on said article, but Ayla didn’t seem to mind. Marinette’s eyes thanked him for the distraction. Ayla, of course, jumped at the chance to regale the group with her first hand encounter of the akuma battle the night before. Nino, Marinette, and Adrien ate their gelato, listening to her recount the terror of spines that were being flung through the air.</p><p>Nino kept sighing and putting his head into his hands, telling Ayla she was taking years off his life every time she risked herself by being in the middle of the action. She kept shushing him and continuing her tale. </p><p>“And then! You should've seen,” Ayla excited exclaimed while pointing her phone in their faces and swiping through a rapid succession of photos, “Chat got hit by one of the cactus spines,” her voice suddenly sobered “...You should have seen Ladybug. That woman had fire in her eyes. She tore into Chat after the battle she was so mad at him.”</p><p>“What?” Adrien and Marinette asked at the same time. They awkwardly turned towards each other and laughed. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and turned back towards Ayla.</p><p>“What makes you think she was mad at Chat?” Adrien asked, trying not to sound too interested.</p><p>“Oh it was obvious,” Ayla continued.</p><p>“I doubt she was mad at Chat…” Marinette tried to contribute.</p><p>“No way. I was there. She was livid.” An awkward silence felt only by Adrien and Marinette settled on the table. They both turned back towards their gelatos, deep in thought.</p><p>“Why?” Adrien asked quietly.</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Ayla questioned, her brow raised and Marinette quickly tried to look back into her, clearly fascinating, cup of gelato. She lowered her spoon to take another bite. “It couldn’t be more obvious. Ladybug clearly is in love with that idiot.” </p><p>At that moment, several things occurred in rapid succession. Marinette audibly gasped, violently shoving the spoon that had been mid dive into her gelato, the resulting force sending her cup to fling into the air. Adrien, who was pretty sure his mind had completely stopped working, managed to catch the assailing cup with impressive, cat-like reflexes before promptly setting the cup back in front of Marinette, his eyes never having left Ayla’s face. </p><p>The entire table was completely silent as Ayla’s eyes flicked back and forth between Adrien and Marinette. </p><p>“What the fuck was that!?” She finally broke the silence as Nino began to laugh out loud.</p><p>“Shit, did you guys choreograph that?” Nino barked out. “You didn’t even look at it man, those are some gangster ninja skills.” Ayla and Nino apparently thought Marinette’s clumsiness and Adrien’s subsequent rescue was delightfully humorous. Ayla was mumbling something about regretting not having filmed the moment. </p><p>But neither Adrien nor Marinette heard the chuckles or successive banter as they both reeled in their own revelations from Ayla’s words.</p><p>“Ayla, I think you broke them.” Nino chucked sugar packets from the table in Marinette and Adrien’s faces to wake them from their thoughts.</p><p>“Uh...I...um… thank you...Adrien” Marinette stammered, looking once again down at her rescued cup of gelato.</p><p>“Yep,” was all Adrien could manage to reply. Ayla rolled her eyes at her two stupid friends. </p><p> “Anyway,” she continued. “She hesitated yesterday. I’ve never seen her do that before. Something scared her.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Ayla said it was ‘obvious’, Plaag.” Adrien insisted to his kwami.</p><p>“She also said you looked hot today, so don’t judge me for assuming she’s an unreliable source,” Plaag retorted, shoving another bite of cheese into his mouth. </p><p>“Do you think…” Adrien didn’t even dare say the words aloud.</p><p>Plaag snorted. “Sure, kid, sure.” Plaag spit out in the most sarcastic voice he could muster, “Ladybug, you know, the girl who constantly rebuffs your every advance, the girl who tells you she’s in love with another guy, the girl who can’t stand your (albeit they are hilarious) cat puns… she is totally, obviously into you.” Plaag finished, enjoying the defeated look on Adrien’s face a little too much. Tikki would have berated him for it, but he enjoyed this game immensely. It was worth the possibility that he would be denied camembert for probably at least a week once the idiot finally figured out who she really was. Plus, he was pretty sure the poor sap would be so unbelievably enamored he would forget all about this torment.</p><p>“Now Pigtails on the other hand…” Tikki was right, he could sometimes be downright evil. Plaag shrugged off the thought with a wicked smile. Who cares, he knew she secretly loved it. </p><p>“What?” Adrien looked genuinely dumbfounded. “Marinette?” He questioned like he had never thought about her that way before.</p><p>Plaag made an obvious shrug before flying over to his makeshift nest on top of the bookcase, obviously not willing to contribute any more to the conversation. </p><p>Adrien looked even more lost than he had been a minute before and simply slumped onto his bed. Plaag had to try not to laugh. ‘God, it’s fun to be the god of mischief and destruction,’ Plaag grinned to himself.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Ok, Tikki, I’m ready to talk.” Marinette said with reluctance and uncertainty.</p><p>Her kwami simply came to her bed and waited patiently for Marinette to start. There was no judgement or hurt in her expression and it made Marinette feel a little guilty for shutting her out earlier that morning.</p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t ready to talk about it this morning,” Marinette began. “I was feeling a little overwhelmed I suppose.”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for Marinette, I just worry that you so often try to do things on your own and I don’t want you to forget that we are all a team and we are all here to support you.” Tikki reassured her chosen. </p><p>Marinette smiled and then laid back on her bed and stared up at the sky through her porthole window. </p><p>“I know… I just feel like I’m not sure who I am supposed to be. I don’t know if I should act like Marinette, or Ladybug or The Guardian. I keep second guessing everything.”</p><p>“Oh Marinette…” Tikki flew to her chosen’s face to ensure that Marinette heard every word she was about to say. “You are talking like Marinette, Ladybug and The Guardian are all different people, but they’re not. Marinette, they are all you.” She flew down and placed her hand on Marinette’s heart. “You don’t need to choose one over the other. Marinette, you were Ladybug before you were ever chosen, and you will be her even after I am gone. The earrings aren’t what made you Ladybug, it was what is in your heart that makes you a hero.” She flew back up to face her. “Being the Guardian is the same. It’s not another identity, it’s just another beautiful quality that you possess simply because of how amazing you truly are.</p><p>“Marinette, look at me.” Marinette hadn’t even realized that she had shut her eyes. She was surprised to find tears pricking at the edge of her lashes, “Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette.”</p><p>Despite Tikki’s words of encouragement, or maybe because of them, Marinette felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. </p><p>“Ayla said I hesitated… If I’m not on top of my game… Chat could get hurt.”</p><p>Tikki knowingly soothed Marinette.</p><p>“I’m so scared, Tikki.”</p><p>“I know, Marinette.... Are you ready to tell me what you saw?” Tikki prodded.</p><p>Marinette shook her head in the affirmative, using the back of her hands to remove the offending tears. It look her a long moment, but Tikki didn’t rush her. </p><p>“I think I had a vision of…” God, it was so hard to say it out loud. It would be so much easier to keep the thought in the dark where it belonged. “...I think I saw us die.” Marinette finally whispered the fear that she had been pushing back all this time. </p><p>Tikki let out a small gasp, but didn’t rush to speak, waiting instead for Marinette to continue.</p><p>“I didn’t understand at first… but I think the coin was Chat and I…” she took her time thinking through her words and recalling the dream. She snorted in spite of herself. “Sounds like a vision Master Fu would send me. He liked calling us two sides of the same coin.” Another sobering minute later, “I didn’t realize it until I saw the coin fall into the fire… I didn’t feel sad, Tikki, I didn’t feel scared, I was… wrecked. I was heartbroken. I felt like I had let him down and failed him and like there was nothing left-” Tikki flew to Marinette to comfort her as she became visibly more upset. </p><p>Marinette took a breath to calm herself. “I felt like my absolute worst fear had just occurred in front of my eyes… that was how I figured out the coin had to represent Chat,” Marinette said in a small voice.</p><p>The admission was weighty, but she knew Tikki wouldn’t judge her for it. It had taken her by surprise at first. Of course she loved Chat, she never would doubt that. But the reality of feeling so helpless and grief stricken, and knowing that it could only mean one thing, could only ever have meant one thing, the loss of her partner… it unsettled her. It had forced her to face the fact that losing Chat was her greatest fear. Even though she realized she had probably always already known that.</p><p>She was ready to continue, “And once I realized it meant Chat... it wasn’t hard to recognize the symbolism of the coin.”</p><p>Another long moment of silence filled the air before Tikki took a breath and spoke. “Marinette…” she began carefully. "There would be no point to this dream if it was an inevitable certainty… You know that right?”</p><p>“I actually do.” Marinette said with a surprising amount of confidence in her voice. She sat up and even managed a smile in her kwami’s direction.</p><p>“At the very least. Chat and I are staying the hell away from fire,” she tried to joke but Tikki clearly didn’t see the humor.</p><p>“It’s ok, Tikki, I promise.” Marinette scratched under Tikki’s chin. “I won’t lie that I’m not overwhelmed. And freaked out. And mildly terrified…” she quickly recovered, “uh.. Haha, not exactly a rousing speech to illicit confidence, sorry,” Marinette mumbled. Now Tikki smiled. “But I think a little of Master Fu is rubbing off on me.” She smiled at the memory. “I know that together we can figure this out. I’m having these dreams for a reason. I know I can fix this. I have to.”</p><p>Marinette climbed down from her bed feeling determined. She had felt terrified and overwhelmed from the moment of her first nightmare. But now, after talking to Tikki, after voicing her fears and thinking them through… she actually felt… powerful. The kwami connection was a gift, it was there to help her and guide her, not force her to live in fear. For maybe the first time, Marinette felt like… Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.” Marinette said with a simper over her shoulder while watering her plants as Chat gracefully completed his flip and landed on her balcony. She knew he was trying to show off and she refused to give him any sense of satisfaction.</p><p>“This cat comes solo, Princess, but if you want me to drag along a dead mouse for you next time…” His voice trailed off tauntingly.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” She whipped around to face him. “That’s just the kind of obnoxious thing you would do to be funny. I mean it, you dirty alley cat! If I find any rodents on my balcony, I will enact a strict no stray policy!”</p><p>He held his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“I think that would be a cat-astrophic mouse-take.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “You’re off your pun game.”</p><p>He shrugged, “I think it was purr-fectly a-paw-priate.”</p><p>An eye roll later, she blasted him with her spray bottle before laughing gently and turning back to her plants.</p><p>The first time he had found his way to her balcony they were both mourning broken hearts and unrequited love. They had bonded over loving someone who was unable to return their affections. Their kindred mourning had blossomed into a genuine friendship and an accidental encounter had somehow become an anchor in Chat’s life. It was much needed balance for Chat. Where his love for Ladybug made him feel like he was soaring unhindered, teaching him about love, honor, and sacrifice, Marinette kept him gently rooted, teaching him about friendship, family and home.</p><p>The early autumn sun had already made it’s descent beyond the horizon and had left brilliant strokes of violet and crimson hues painted in the rapidly darkening sky. He could still smell a hint of vanilla and sugar in the air, despite the bakery having been closed for hours. Chat felt his shoulders loosen and his grin deepen as he settled into a lawn chair on her balcony, stretched out his legs, and closed his eyes. He hadn’t been here as Adrien recently, but wondered if he should be making more effort in spending time with Marinette as his civilian self. ‘Only because she is a good friend, of course.’ He thought to himself. Once again dismissing Plaag’s ridiculous comment.</p><p>He loved being around her when she was like this. He delighted in her playfulness and the shy confidence that she possessed. He craved her presence and her friendship and knew, she too found a quiet peace in being with him as they bonded over cat puns and broken hearts. </p><p>“I saw you were a great hero yesterday,” she broke the silence.</p><p>“Oh that?” he purred, “All in a day’s work, Princess.”</p><p>“Ladybug is lucky to have such a great partner.” She offered simply. There was no lilt of sarcasm or hint of a joke in her statement.</p><p>“As much as I would paw-sitively love to take the credit and be the hero this princess thinks him to be,” he rose from his chair and bowed in an exceedingly exaggerated fashion, “That was all Ladybug, I just offered an assist.”</p><p>“Chat Noir,” she slammed the spray bottle on the table and turned to face him, an air of frustration in her voice. She quickly crossed the small balcony and stood to face him. “You did not just offer an assist.” Her voice was bristling with irritation, and he didn’t understand why, “You are not just some sidekick, you were exactly the hero I think you are and if I ever hear you say otherwise again…” he watched her fight for composure, unsure why her reaction had been so immediate and emotional. She took a breath and seemed to have settled herself. A quick smirk spread across her face and she tried her hardest to hide it from him as he watched her slowly back up towards where she had placed the spray bottle. </p><p>Eyes widening with realization, “Not going to happen Princess!” His cat-like reflexes and an assist from his baton were all he needed to quickly catapult over her and grab the spray bottle first. She wasn’t much slower than him however, resulting in a well placed foot to the back of his knees which caused him to lose balance and tumble to the floor. She stood over him smirking, though he still held the squirt bottle. </p><p>“You win,” he said spraying her right in the face between her eyes, “I’m a regular knight in shining armor.”</p><p>A short wrestling match over the spray bottle later, it was drained of its contents and no longer a prize of any interest. She looked over at him as she sat up from her place on the floor. Her pigtails askew. Her face suddenly beamed and she grinned, clearly remembering something important and exciting.</p><p>“Agreste Fashion just announced their winter competition theme and I already have a design in mind!” She gushed. “The top five entires get showcased during the Agreste Fashion Runway in December aaaaaand,” her voice took on a sing song quality, “an invitation to the winter line launch party!” By the end of her sentence the sing song lilt of her voice had converted to a squeal.</p><p>“Do I get to see it?” Chat asked with genuine interest, as he rolled to his side and propped his head up on his elbow. He knew she loved fashion and that she was quite talented at it. But more than that he loved how animated she could be while talking about hemlines, seam allowances, and hand stitching. As he listened to her excitedly ramble on about the details and hint at the unconventional hemming method she was considering he mentally decided that he was going to set a plan in motion to ensure that Adrien Agreste was a bigger part of Marinette’s life. As it was, he enjoyed the weekly luncheons the four friends enjoyed, but he would make sure that there were more bakery trips in his future. </p><p>“Not a chance Chat! It’s like a wedding dress, no one can see it before the big day!”</p><p>“Princess,” he purred in a husky voice, “laying on the floor with me has you dreaming about wedding dresses does it?”</p><p>A blush burst across her cheeks, “That’s not-- You know what I-- I didn't--” He laughed at her incomprehensible tirade.</p><p>“Relax, Princess, I dare not try to steal you from the gallant prince who holds your heart.” He stood and offered her his hand as he pulled her up from the floor. “It wouldn’t be fair to him,” he whispered with a cocky grin, “He wouldn’t stand a chance.”</p><p>She gave him a scowl and he laughed once more. He turned around to help set the furniture right that had been knocked over during their fight and then turned back around to her to bid her adieu. </p><p>He swung back around, ready to bow and make his exit, but as he turned back to face her he saw she had taken both pig tails out and her hair was now flowing freely around her face, fluttering in the gentle breeze. The air was instantly and very unexpectedly ripped from his lungs. His eyes, frozen in place, watched her hands glide through her silky hair. Her blue eyes were practically twinkling in the moonlight and Chat was fighting something inside of him that beckoned him to feel if her hair was as silky as it looked. </p><p>She turned to face him and smiled, completely oblivious to the effect that she was having on him.</p><p>“Guess it’s time for you to go back to your secret cat lair, huh?” She teased as she began tying her hair back into the familiar pony tails. </p><p>He quickly regained his composure, mentally shaking the image of Marinette, bathed in moonlight, hair flowing delicately around her, out of his mind. </p><p>“A hero’s work is never done.” He winked at her, gave her a two finger salute, and with his baton extended into a pole he began his graceful exit over the rooftops and city streets below. </p><p>Climbing in through his bedroom window he released his transformation, trying his best not to look fazed so Plaag wouldn’t notice anything.</p><p>No such luck. Adrien could hear Plaag’s taunting cackling even before he emerged from his ring. Adrien rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not talking about it, Plaag.”</p><p>“The look on your face!” He spat out between fits of laughter.</p><p>“You were in the ring, how do you even know what my face looked like?”</p><p>“Oh I know!” He flitted just out of reach of the pillow that Adrien chucked at him. He grumbled and then fell face first on his bed as he covered his head with a pillow feigning at blocking out Plaag’s voice.</p><p>“Rapuzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair,” Plaag mockingly called out. “Turns out Pigtails is a princess after all, huh loverboy?”</p><p>Adrien threw another pillow. “I love Ladybug. Marinette is just a friend and you know that. Now shut up and eat your cheese.”</p><p>“Sure, kid, sure.” He snickered to himself, but loud enough to ensure Adrien could hear it.</p><p>-----</p><p>The now familiar coin spun through the air in a dance. Marinette was tempted to reach out and touch it, but something held her rooted firmly in her place as a spectator to the horror she now knew was going to follow. She knew it was a dream, just a dream, but she couldn’t stop the almost tangible presence of evil from twisting around her body as it snapped and tightened its grip around her frame. A strangled cry attempted to escape her shaking body as the coin fell. She held her breath, waiting for the flames to appear. Instead, the ground began to shake. It trembled her very core as it tore at the foundation beneath her. The earth beneath the coin violently ruptured, as it silently disappeared into the chasm left in the wake of the destruction. A familiar flood of undeniable grief threatened to consume her. To drown her. To pull her into the depths from which she would surely never be able to recover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marientte sat in her Monday morning class looking about as disheveled and out of it as she felt. She had hardly slept since the earthquake nightmare Saturday night. She intentionally stayed up late Sunday night, fine tuning her design that she would work on for the Agreste competition, hoping that sleep would elude her. She had been successful in that endeavor, if her current appearance was any indication.</p><p>The theme was “Old Becomes New” and she was thrilled that she could officially come up with a design for the competition. She had made several sketches but finally settled on one based on Catherine Midici. The sketch definitely leaned on old design elements, but she needed ways to really incorporate the idea of newness into her design as well. She would be using all high quality, modern fabric choices and was toying with ways to incorporate zippers into a corset. She wanted to take the corset design introduced to France by the Medici family in the 1500s and make it look contemporary and fresh.</p><p>Tikki had asked her to go to bed multiple times, but  Marinette kept insisting she needed to finish her design as she was on a time table. Tikki had laid on Marinette’s head watching her work for a while, before she finally retreated to the comfort of her pillow. Marinette knew Tikki was just worried about her, and appreciated that she didn’t bring up the nightmares, even though both of them knew Marinette was avoiding sleep for that very reason.</p><p>After the last nightmare, Marinette had called Sass out of the Miraculous Box, confirming her suspicions that she was now beginning to see the power of Second Chance play out in her dreams. So far both nightmares had shown her the deaths of Chat Noir and Ladybug, and while Marinette knew the warnings were meant to help her plan for the future, she also wasn’t in a rush to see the many different ways that her and her partner could die. Besides, while she was fairly certain she could find a way to keep Chat out of a fire, planning contingencies for an unforeseen natural disaster was a decidedly more operose endeavor. </p><p>The shuffling of papers, chairs and backpacks alerted her to the fact that her first class was over. ‘Shit’, she thought. She realized she had practically missed the entire class, so lost was she in her own thoughts and listless, sleep deprived state.</p><p>‘Ok.’ she finally admitted to herself, ‘Ignoring this isn’t going to work.’</p><p>One more class for the day before she had to head to Agreste Fashions for her intern hours. If she could just make it through today, she would go home and sleep, even with the risk of more daunting nightmares looming over her. She knew she could only hide from being the Guardian for so long. It was her responsibility. Besides, with Sass and Second Chance now in play, it was only a matter of time before she would find the way out, the dream that showed her how she could save Chat and Paris and herself. That was the thought that kept her going.</p><p>She trudged across the school to the building holding her final class of the day. It wasn’t raining, but it was overcast and chilly. Marinette bundled her coat more tightly to her body in an effort to pull Tikki closer to her, ensuring her kwami was sufficiently warmed by her body. </p><p>Her thoughts drifted to Adrien and the gelato fiasco that she had been too stunned to even be embarrassed about. He had looked amazing that day, he had looked like, well... a model. Marinette regretted not getting a better look at Adrien after his equally awkward reaction to Ayla’s story. Unfortunately, she had missed viewing whatever emotions he was processing, being too lost in her own whirlwind of a mind. </p><p>She wondered if she should feel guilty that she let her thoughts drift back to him, despite the imminent threat she could sense stalking her. But as Tikki had told her many times before, ‘you have to keep living in the present, it’s the only way to keep your hope alive.’ Marinette knew that hope was one of her greatest allies as Ladybug, so she let a small smile light her countenance. She could be Ladybug and Marinette at the same time. And Marinette couldn’t help but think about Adrien.</p><p>She settled into her desk and pulled out her notebook. She was resolved to pay better attention this time. It would be pointless to save her own life from a fire only to have her mother’s disappointment kill her when she failed all her classes. </p><p>-----</p><p>By the time Marinette entered the elaborately decorated lobby of Agreste Fashions, she was running on fumes. She had (mostly) made it through her school day and was anxious, if not slightly apprehensive, to see the list of tasks required of her for the day. Mondays could always go either way. If the weekend had been uneventful or Lord willing, productive even, Monday’s list would be mostly busy work that didn’t require much, if any, brain power. If the weekend had been disastrous, such as the time Gabriel Agreste had decided he wanted complete remakes of the entire line they had been working on, Monday’s list would hold her hostage in the war zone that was the 3rd floor. </p><p>As the elevator opened to the afternoon bustle, Marinette was delighted by the lack of screaming, frenzied interns, or frantic junior designers. She carefully made her way past dress frames, tables and a group of designers fighting over who would present their team updates in the conference room the following day. </p><p>“There you are. Not much for you today, but the list is on the table.” Aubrey called out to Marinette as she made her way to the table of designers.</p><p>“Sounds good, let me know if you need anything else,” Marinette replied, waving at a fellow intern as she went.</p><p>As expected, grabbing lunch was her first order of the day. She had to remind herself that this was, in some way, really going to help her fashion career one day. Though for now, she just felt like a delivery girl. Item number two on the list: Pick up Audrey’s dry cleaning. Lovely. A few other small things that wouldn’t take her much time to complete. She might actually have some free time in her final hour.</p><p>She had quickly learned that you never asked people what they wanted for lunch, unless you wanted to have to go to no less than a dozen different venues. Marinette now knew the importance of being specific. The little control she did have in the office as the lunch delivery girl, was to at least choose the restaurant. She chose a nearby bistro and began making her rounds (with a menu she pulled from her desk drawer), taking orders as she went.</p><p>The rest of the day passed by in a blur of sleep deprived tedium. Sandwiches were delivered, dry cleaning was picked up. She had steamed no less than 20 gowns that were being shown the following day. After Marientte dropped off a purchase order on another floor, she was finally able to sit down and settle into her desk chair, having successfully climbed into her back corner. </p><p>Marinette pulled out her design book and opened up to the page she had left on. She continued toying with her gown she was designing for the competition. She had had the concept and idea down since she had mentioned it Chat over the weekend, but she had made at least 11 variations of the design since then. She wanted to settle on a final design before the end of the week so that she could create a muslin mock up of the gown and make any tweaks necessary. None of them were perfect yet though. She was still struggling with finding ways to modernize the design, especially the corset, but she was getting closer. </p><p>She was completely lost in thought, sketching to heart’s content when the noise of someone clearing their throat snapped her attention to the form standing in front of her desk.</p><p>“Louis!” Marinette closed her sketchbook and tried to quickly jump up from her desk to greet him. She managed to bang her knee into the desk and knock her chair over as she stood. It was actually quite a feat considering the lack of space between her and the wall. Her embarrassment was instantly evident by the color flushed across her face. She thought, for just a moment, that Louis looked like he was about to smile, but he quickly tugged down the corners of his mouth into the now familiar scowl he seemed to prefer. </p><p>“How can I help you?” Marinette asked, hoping to distract him from her previous spectacle. </p><p>“I need some items delivered to my office--- er, desk.” He corrected himself, now appearing to be flustered himself. </p><p>Marinette felt bad for the man who clearly was used to holding a significantly more prestigious position within the Agreste building. </p><p>“Of course, what can I get for you?” Marinette inquired, while trying not to make it look obvious that she had glanced at the clock, which had reminded her she was due to be free from the office in fifteen minutes. </p><p>Louis handed her a piece of paper then promptly turned and walked back to his desk. Marinette tried not to be irritated. She looked down at the list and breathed a sigh of relief. Just a handful of notions and supplies. She could grab all this in 15 minutes easy. She scrambled over her desk and made her way to the elevator.</p><p>So, it had taken 22 minutes, but no matter. Marinette delivered the items to Louis, who appeared almost taken aback that she had been so quick. </p><p>“Have a great rest of your day and feel free to let me know if you need anything else!” Marinette tried to sound as sincere as her destitute of sleep body could possibly muster. Then she quickly waved while retracing her steps. Marinette practically darted back to the elevator. She wanted to get out of the building before anyone else could ask her to do something. She was ready to sleep, nightmare or not. </p><p>-----</p><p>Days passed by in a blur. Nightmares continued to plague her sleep. She had tried, really truly tried to take in all the details, longing to find the answer, longing to watch the scenario play out where they were both ok. But in all of the nightmares she had watched so far, they faced the same fate. Tikki continued to reassure her that there was an answer, she just hadn’t found it yet. Guardians receive warnings to help them prepare for the future, not to drown them in hopelessness, Tikki would encourage. Marinette would smile at Tikki and try to reassure her that she was devoted to seeking the truth. And she was. But day by day, nightmare by nightmare, the fear within her was growing. And Marinette could sense that was another danger all on its own.</p><p>----</p><p>Marinette was yearning for the freedom that her impending patrol with Chat was sure to deliver. It really was the best way to see the city. No restrictions. No limitations. Just her heightened sense of spatial awareness as her body sailed through the air, taking in the scents, the sounds, the feelings of weightlessness and emancipation flooding her veins. Her body buzzed with anticipation. Catapulting through the Paris horizon brought on a feeling of glee and practiced tranquility that dulled the worry and stress constantly gnawing at her. When she was Ladybug, she was strong. She was courageous. She was unstoppable.</p><p>Another glance at the clock. It was still early. She distracted herself by quietly tip-toeing down to see if her parents were still up. Due to the early hours required by the bakery, her parents usually went to sleep right after dinner. Tonight appeared to be no different. </p><p>She crept back up to her room. And looked around again. She was impatient. And eager. And maybe even a little bit desperate for that feeling of self-confidence and undeterrable hope that would come with her transformation. </p><p>She knew she would figure out what her nightmares meant. She knew school was going pretty well. She knew her family was doing great. She knew her design for the competition looked amazing. She knew her friends were happy and reaching for their dreams. She knew all these things, and yet the desire to be completely self-reliant and self-assured won out and she called out to Tikki, still nearly a half hour before she was meant to meet Chat. </p><p>“Tikki, spots on!”</p><p>Marinette bound off her balcony into the early evening light, her anxiety quelled entirely for the first time that day. It was somehow easier to breathe and she felt so much lighter and sure of herself. Surely everything would work itself out. She had Tikki and all the other kwamis helping her now. Together, there was nothing they couldn’t accomplish. </p><p>That feeling of utter freedom followed her as she leapt with abandon from building to building, following the sleepy current of the Seine, reveling in her favorite spots throughout all of Paris. Surely, as long as she was Ladybug, nothing truly terrible could ever befall her. </p><p>She had needed this. Mind clear and pulse racing she made her way to Eiffel Tower to meet Chat. She was surprised to find him already waiting for her, a bemused smirk stretched across his face.</p><p>“Enjoying an early evening tour through the city, Bugaboo?”</p><p>She wasn’t sure why but a light blush dusted her cheeks. </p><p>“Nothing wrong with that, now is there, Kitty?” She posed the questions with confidence, jutting her hip out slightly to the side. In truth, she was mildly embarrassed he had noticed her gallivanting through the city. It could most likely be viewed as an abuse of her powers, she cringed. Little did she know, Chat was quite familiar with using his alter-ego’s freedom as a source of stress relief. </p><p>Chat grinned back at her, “Nothing at all, M’Lady, I’m just a jealous kitten that wished he could have tagged along with mew.” </p><p>Ladybug rolled her at him and looked away. “Come on Chat, time to patrol.” And she was off.</p><p>Chat followed behind his lady, eyes curiously absorbing every hint he could gather about her mood. It was unlike her to take her powers out for a joyride, not that he blamed her in the least. He worried that something was bothering her. He wanted to ask her about it, but he was all too familiar with the abrupt way she would shut him down whenever he pried. She never let him get too close. Not regarding personal details, especially not regarding her personal feelings. She was guarded, to be sure, but Chat never met a challenge he wouldn’t accept.</p><p>They were nearly half way through their patrol before he finally dared to broach the subject. </p><p>“Tell me, M’Lady, what has you so troubled on this purr-fect Paris night?” He figured the cat pun would help in disarming her. If she was too busy thinking he was an obnoxious, silly boy, she might let her guard down. She couldn’t possibly be aware that he secretly kept stock of every detail she ever shared, scattered puzzle pieces that he had no doubt would one day lead him to her. The real her. </p><p>Her laugh was audible, even as the wind whipped around them. She did her best to sound amused, but his cat senses could hear the twinge of anxiety that betrayed her smile. </p><p>“The only thing troubling me, Kitty, is that my partner seems to be paying more attention to my mood than the city streets he is supposed to be guarding.” She looked back at him and smiled. That one was genuine.</p><p>“You wound me! This cat is as vigilant as ever, M’Lady!” He wouldn’t push again. He knew better. He only had one shot and she had, predictably, rebuffed him. </p><p>They finished their patrol. It was surprisingly uneventful. Not even a lost tourist, group of thugs, or vandalizing teenager had been sighted. The duo landed back on the Eiffel Tower and Chat expected her cheery well-wishes for him to have a great evening before she spirited away into the ever darkening night. He cocked his head as he noticed her uncertain pause.</p><p>“Something troubling you, M’Lady?”</p><p>She let out a deep sigh she hadn’t realized she was holding. </p><p>He stilled, afraid to move or speak lest it scare her away. He waited on bated breath for her words to come; for her to trust him with the fears that plagued her. He yearned for her to open up to him. He slowly reached his hand to her shoulder as he walked up to her side. He could feel her lean into his touch, like suddenly he was the only thing keeping her feet on solid ground.</p><p>He could sense that something was very wrong, but he knew he couldn’t pull something out of her unless she was ready to share it. Her refusal to allow themselves to reveal their true identities to each other was proof of that. </p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, but just as quickly shut it. She turned to face him and plastered a false smile across her face. </p><p>“Silly kitty,” she winked. “See you soon!” And with that she leapt off the building and left him behind. Resigned to the ache he felt at having been so close to being let in to her world. </p><p>He worried about her. He loved her. He yearned for the intimacy it would require for her to lean on him. Truly lean on him. He wanted to know what was bothering her. But more than that, he wanted to know what made her laugh. What made her cry. What was she passionate about? Her hobbies? Who were her friends? For the millionth time in a million ways he ached for someone in his life that he could truly share both sides of himself with. Someone who knew all of him. Someone he could know. </p><p>When the unbidden image of Marinette’s face, hair down, laughter on her lips, plummeted through his mind, he plummeted off the building. He wasn’t ready to face that reality just yet. </p><p>-----</p><p>Marinette couldn’t breathe.</p><p>‘This is it.’ She closed her eyes. ‘This is how I die.’</p><p>A kick to her shin and she yelped out in pain as her eyes flew open.</p><p>“Mari, I’m so sorry!” Ayla shouted, trying to sound sincere though her tone had a calculating sarcasticness laced throughout it. “Are you ok!?”</p><p>“I’m fine!” She managed to squeak out. </p><p>The commotion of Ayla’a actions caused Adrien to quickly retract his arm from the position around Marinette’s shoulders as he made sure she was ok. The lack of his warm bicep pressed against the back of her neck allowed Marinette to regain control of her ability to breathe and speak.</p><p>“Again, I’m so sorry,” Ayla offered. “Sorry for interrupting you Adrien,” Ayla turned back towards him. “What had you just asked Marinette again?”</p><p>Grateful to her friend from saving her, from what she could only assume was an awkwardly long moment of silence from her while her brain tried to register the heat of Adrien’s body against her skin, she still scowled at her for a kick that was significantly more painful than would have been necessary to wake her from her trance.</p><p>“Oh, I was just asking if you wanted to grab some dinner tomorrow night? It’s my first free night in, God, forever, and since Ayla and Nino are busy, I figured maybe we could have a night on the town?”</p><p>Was he asking her on a date? </p><p>“Oh-- I-- That sounds-- I, um--”</p><p>“She would totally love to, right, Marinette?” Ayla graciously provided.</p><p>“Yes.” Marinette managed to get out. But that was it, she didn’t dare try to speak a complete sentence.</p><p>“Awesome. I’m looking forward to it!”</p><p>This was going better than he had hoped. After successfully pushing the image of her that had so affected him deeply into the recesses of his mind, he had spent all night trying to think of how he could get closer to her as Adrien. He valued her friendship as Chat and he was greedy. He wanted to be able to spend time with her as Adrien as well. Because the truth was, Marinette was the only person who truly knew both sides of him. She was the one constant in both of his worlds and there was something so intoxicating about being truly, deeply known.</p><p>He looked back over to her as he watched her now turn every shade of pink imaginable and suddenly he lost his resolve. </p><p>He started to doubt himself. The image of her with her hair down suddenly flashed before him again. Shit, he thought, What if she thought he was asking her on a date and she felt pressured and awkward and uncomfortable? He already knew she was in love with something else, though he never had quite been able to figure out who that was.</p><p>“I mean-- because I think--” Suddenly his perfectly practiced etiquette and Adrien Agrest model confidence were out the window. “Because you’re one of the guys!” He yelled a little too loudly. “Obviously it wouldn’t be a date or anything.” He quickly clarified, he wanted to put her at ease. “Ha, a date? That would be-- yeah, no-- I mean not in a million years would WE,” he emphasized the word, his eyes widening for emphasis, “ever go on a date.” </p><p>Ayla and Nino were completely stunned to silence at the word vomit that was typically more of Marinette’s domain that continued to surge out of his mouth. Ayla quickly regained her composure and swiftly interrupted Adrien.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re so concerned with having a good friendship with Marinette. We will see you boys later!” Ayla practically flew out of the booth and swooped Marinette out of her seat and began walking away before Adrien could see the tears threatening to spill in Marinettte’s eyes.</p><p>“Dude…” Nino was still half stunned and blinking trying to figure out what had just happened. “Harsh.” Was all he could say.</p><p>Adrien was trying to process what had just happened and hid his face behind his hands.</p><p>“I have no idea what just happened, Nino.”</p><p>“I do.” He snorted, “You just brutally friend-zoned Marinette.”</p><p>“What?” He looked back up at his friend. “What’s wrong with that? She is my friend.” Adrien sank down in confusion.</p><p>“Yeah, bro, you made that VERY clear.” An awkward moment of silence passed as Adrien was torn between analyzing what he had said that had shocked everyone so much and trying to suppress the awkward moment from his memory.</p><p>“So, dude,” Nino broke the silence, “Are we having an ultimate mecha championship this weekend or not? Max and Kim don’t even stand a chance. My parents said we could all crash at our place, but you’re the one with the sweet pad, do you think your dad would let us all come over?” </p><p>Adrien’s head was spinning, but he was grateful for the distraction. </p><p>“Uh, I think he’s out of town this weekend, so I’ll ask Nathalie.”</p><p>“Sweet.” Nino had completely recovered from the earlier incident and began promptly shoving fries in his mouth as he started talking battle strategy. </p><p>---</p><p>He knew he shouldn’t do it. He knew it. It was a bad idea. Even Plaag had thought it was a bad idea. </p><p>But he couldn’t help it.</p><p>He had obviously upset her, but he had no idea why. Maybe she would tell Chat?</p><p>She had rushed out of the restaurant with Ayla and gone who knows where. A quick house call was really the gallant thing to do, right? He would just check in on her and make sure she was ok. He was a hero after all. It was his responsibility. </p><p>He could practically hear Plaag rolling his eyes. </p><p>Her light was on. </p><p>He landed even more gingerly than usual onto her rooftop. He peeked down through her window and watched her as she wrapped and unwrapped a muslin pattern from her dress form. She would take a step back and purse her lips and stare. Then her eyes would get big with excitement and she would rip it off again, or pin it slightly differently and then smile with satisfaction. He watched her for a good ten minutes, smiling at her fascination and determination. </p><p>He desperately wanted to knock on her window and talk to her. But the mission he had originally set out on, to ask about her evening and find out what Adrien had gotten so terribly wrong, he realized, was incredibly selfish. And despite the fact that he longed for her company more than he was able to admit to himself, and for reasons he was too scared to seek, he left the safety and warmth of her rooftop and went back home. </p><p>And for once, Plaag didn’t even tease him.</p><p>---</p><p>Marinette found herself back in a familiar dark room. She knew what was coming next. She tried to calm herself, to prevent the fear within her from teeming over. She watched the coin fly higher and higher in the air. The ground began to rumble and split. Flames burst from the floor like hungry tentacles frantically searching out their next meal. Marinette could sense she was being stalked like prey, another enemy somewhere in the darkness just out of sight. It hadn’t yet revealed itself in any of her nightmares, but each time she found herself in this room, she could sense it moving closer and closer to her, ready to pounce. </p><p>The coin flew through the air with dazzling grace. This time, though, she watched with fascinated horror as the coin seemed to split in two. One side falling into the fire, engulfed by the flames, Marinette cried out in anguish, only to watch the fire slowly fade, the coin left behind. Scarred, but not broken. The other coin fell into the earth. It rumbled and quaked and shook. But then it stilled, the dust began to settle, and the coin was still there. </p><p>Everything was still. </p><p>This must be it. Surely this was her answer. She would be fine, Chat would be fine. They just had to fight solo, was that all she was meant to learn? Was it really that simple? </p><p>A chill took hold over her. She knew it couldn’t be that easy. Goosebumps rose along her flesh. Her heart began pounding. A sinister presence was lurking just out of sight. She wanted to force herself to wake up, but she knew she couldn’t. She could sense a shadowy figure just in front of her, but no matter how her eyes pierced the darkness, a form never took shape. A malevolent laughter broke out around her. The sound eclipsed her, surrounded her, invaded her. </p><p>A shadow began to snake its way across the floor. It’s serpent like motions terrified her. It crept to the coin that had emerged from the earth. Suddenly, Marinette knew exactly what was happening. She screamed out a warning but her feet were firmly planted in place. She couldn’t move, couldn’t stop it, couldn’t prevent the purple shadow from descending upon the coin; devouring it. </p><p>Clarity dawned on her with startling dread. There was a chance for them to survive the battle... but it would cost them the war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's terrible that I can't make up my mind on POV. I cringe rereading it, but I like hearing both their thoughts, so it is what it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfortunately for Marinette, her day passed in a haze of apathy, anger, and occasional bouts of frustration. Marinette was Ladybug because she could always find the solution. There was always another way. But this time, with this choice. She knew there was only one option. She would never put her kitty in danger like that. When the time came, when the battle came, she would make the call. No matter the consequence. </p>
<p>She desperately tried to pull her mind back to her class as her teacher discussed their next portfolio project. Something about sleeve diversity. Marinette couldn’t bring herself to care.</p>
<p>‘Something is coming’. The thought twisted and wormed its way through her mind, toxic and dangerous, competing for attention, ‘something is coming for you’.</p>
<p>The damn thought was toying with her, teasing her and throwing her off balance.</p>
<p>She finally stood straight up at her desk, causing her notebook and backpack to crash to the floor in the previously silent room. The entirety of the class turned to look at her. With no expression on her face, Marinette gathered her belongings and walked straight out, not bothering a backwards glance. </p>
<p>“Marinette, are you ok?” Tikki risked a hushed whisper.</p>
<p>“I can’t be here right now Tikki.” She took a deep breath of air into her lungs as she slid into a nearby alleyway. She knew where every abandoned one was by now. “I am Ladybug.” She whispered to herself as a mantra. “I always find a way.” Tikki flew to her face and nuzzled in her neck, hiding slightly in her hari lest someone turn the corner. </p>
<p>“I am Ladybug.” Marinette repeated again, a little less shakily. </p>
<p>“I will find a way.”</p>
<p>Her breathing settled down ever so slightly, and Tikki could hear the subtle shift in Marinette’s heartbeat as she calmed her body down.</p>
<p>“I wish you would tell me what’s about to happen.” Tikki admitted, but didn’t push.</p>
<p>“What’s going to happen, Tikki,” Marinette said, desperately hoping she wasn’t telling another lie, “is that I am going to find a way to fix everything. We are all going to be ok. Hawkmoth is going to fail. And all of Paris is going to be safe. Because I am Ladybug.” Now Marinette said it with conviction. “And I will find a way.”</p>
<p>Marinette took a few more calming breaths before she swept Tikki back into her purse. Her previous apathy about her life had dissipated and she had new resolve.</p>
<p>“Let’s go to work Tikki. I have a project to work on!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Work had been long and tedious, and Marinette had enjoyed every minute of it. The tedium had prevented her from dwelling on an unknown future with an unknown timeline. For all she knew, this was a future years away. She had plenty of time, she tried to tell herself, even though she was afraid she had even begun lying to herself now. </p>
<p>Due to her early arrival, Marinette had completed everything on her list, delivered fabric to various floors, run errands for the junior designers and was now confined to her back corner desk, making finishing touches to her design for the upcoming competition. She had already completed the muslin and was beyond satisfied with the pattern pieces. She had purchased the bolt of fabric for the dress last week, but had spent days just sighing at the beautiful length of cloth. Today was the day, she decided. She was going to start sewing the dress.</p>
<p>Just then Louis dropped a to do list on her desk. She sweetly closed her design book and smiled up at him. </p>
<p>“I’ll get this for you right away!”</p>
<p>Louis held out a hand to prevent her from standing. </p>
<p>“This can wait until tomorrow.” He flatly stated. “Your work day ended several minutes ago.”</p>
<p>Marinette glanced at the clock on the wall. “Oh...uh.. I guess I was a little engrossed in my designing.” She smiled at him again.</p>
<p>“Apparently.” He stated. He was abrupt, she would give him that, but not cold. She could tell he was trying to hint at something, but either he was very bad at hinting, or she was very bad at reading him.</p>
<p>Louis cleared his throat and sighed, gently rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“Perhaps, it is time for you to leave?” Louis asked again.</p>
<p>“In a few minutes, I just wanted-” Marinette opened her sketchbook once more. Louis reached over and closed the book.</p>
<p>“For the love of God, please leave this office immediately, so that the boy waiting for you in the hallway will also leave this office, so that I no longer have to listen to these inferior designers unnecessarily preen in front of me.”</p>
<p>It had been a while since Marinette had squeaked in public. But squeak, she did.</p>
<p>“Thank you Louis.” She whispered, gathering her items.</p>
<p>A small, smug, and somewhat kind smile appeared on his lips. A moment later it was gone and Marinette had to wonder if she had imagined it. He walked back to his desk as Marinette spiraled into an internal melt down. Her date that wasn’t a date with Adrien! How had she forgotten!? He was waiting for her right outside. </p>
<p>“My hair…” she whined to herself. This morning had been rough, and Marinette had felt terrible. She had put literally no effort into her looks because she was, you know, focused on the end of the world (slight exaggeration). She had completely forgotten about her “Just Friends” night on the town with Adrien. ‘Oh God!’ she mentally berated herself ‘Is the date starting NOW?’</p>
<p>She scrambled over her desk, long beyond being embarrassed at this point. </p>
<p>“Tikki,” she whispered “As Guardian, can I make a really friendly akuma appear right now as a distraction?”</p>
<p>She heard Tikki giggle from her purse. So that was a no then.</p>
<p>She tried not to giggle as she walked towards the front of the office. She saw exactly what Louis had been complaining about. The front of the office was engaged in some sort of improv pageantry, clearly for Adrien’s benefit. She bit her tongue to keep from smiling as she winked at Louis. He looked back down at his desk, but she clearly saw the corner of his mouth turn up in a subtle smirk.</p>
<p>“What do you think, Marinette?” Samatha grabbed her and pushed her in front of the mannequin. “Wow, you guys, don’t you think this would look amazing on Marinette?” They all too eagerly agreed. Marinette smiled politely at them and complimented the seam work before sliding out of her grasp and heading towards the elevator. Two weeks ago, none of them had even bothered to learn her name.</p>
<p>Marinette contemplated a quick detour to the back bathrooms to freshen up, but a resigned sigh left her lips. ‘He doesn’t see you as anything other than a friend.’ she reminded herself. ‘Time to move on.’ She opted to just head straight out.</p>
<p>She instantly regretted the decision.</p>
<p>He was casually leaning against the elevator wall, his jacket strung nonchalantly over his shoulder a magazine in his hand. He was wearing the watch from the infamous shirtless campaign ad.</p>
<p>‘Damn him.’ She muttered mostly to herself. ‘There is no way he doesn’t know exactly what he is doing.’ With the pressure off to impress, she opted to mercilessly tease instead. ‘Talk to him like he’s Chat,’ she told herself. What could be the harm in that? She smirked to herself. </p>
<p>“Oh...my...god!” She shrieked in her best fan girl impression. Adrien quickly dropped the model pose and looked around, confused.</p>
<p>“Adrien Agreste, in the flesh!” She ran up to him with a wicked grin on her face, “Can I have your autograph? Oh please say yes, my friends will never believe me.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes at her and grinned and he pulled her into a friendly hug.</p>
<p>“Adrien Agreste just hugged me!” she whisper-screamed. “I am never going to shower again.”</p>
<p>“Well you are certainly feeling sassy today,” Adrien commented, chuckling at her fan girl impersonation. He didn’t know what had gotten into her, but he liked it. This was his favorite side of her, the way she was with Chat, but never with Adrien.</p>
<p>“Well, what did you expect? Surely you don’t actually stand like that in real life? I half assumed I was walking in on a photoshoot what with the model pose and come hither look in your eyes.”</p>
<p>Adrien laughed out loud as he pushed the elevator button and walked her in. </p>
<p>Marinette had no idea what had gotten into her. Perhaps facing the end of everything she loved had taken away her fear? Or the crushing realization that Adrien would never be more than a friend (you would have thought 5 years would have been enough time to realize that) finally made her comfortable around him? Either way, the look in his eye and the sound of his laugh was like a drug to her. The more she told herself she was getting over him, the more he grinned at her in the oddly thrilling and yet, familiar way. It was intoxicating.</p>
<p>Adrien had no idea what had gotten into her. Marinette was never like this with Adrien. She was always guarded. Sweet, polite, and adorably Marinette, but never sassy and confident. This was a side of her she only showed to Chat. He should have asked her on a non-date a long time ago!</p>
<p>They walked out into the street, alive with the energy of Parisian citizens. </p>
<p>“I was going to go home and get dressed first, if that’s ok with you.” Marinette asked, suddenly strangely aware of how close he was walking to her. She stepped around someone walking past them and used it as an excuse to keep a few more inches of space between them. </p>
<p>Adrien pretended not to notice. But found himself feeling oddly disappointed. He felt Plaag snickering in his pocket. He grumbled a warning.</p>
<p>“Of course! I just figured that I would check you out-- WALK you out! Since I was leaving at the same time as you. NOT that I know your schedule, or when you leave the office, I just assumed that--”</p>
<p>“Thank you for walking me home.” Marinette interrupted his freak out, since he had been kind enough to provide the same service for her many times before. </p>
<p>‘What has gotten into him?’ Marinette wondered. He seemed nervous. ‘Maybe he regrets inviting me out tonight?’ She wondered.</p>
<p>“Hey Adrien,” Marinette asked, stopping herself on the street and forcing him to look right at her. “If you don’t want to go out tonight, you can cancel. It’s fine. I have a dress to work on for your dad’s competition, a bunch of homework, I need to help my parents… If you don’t want to go, I promise, it’s totally fine.”</p>
<p>Adrien put on his best model smile. “If you’re busy, Marinette,” she watched his body subtly shift from Adrien the boy to Adrien the model. “I really don’t mind cancelling. I’m pretty busy tonight too. It’s completely up to you.” She blinked as she ignored the words on his lips and looked for the meaning in his eyes. She was momentarily at a loss for words as she registered his lie. He really did want to go out with her tonight. </p>
<p>“Well, I was really looking forward to spending the night with you.” Marinette replied. Her eyes suddenly the size of saucers. She face palmed herself “I mean-- not the night, like I wanted to spend the night  with you. I meant the night, like this night, like later tonight, like uh, the respectable hours of the night--”</p>
<p>Adrien burst out laughing again. So much for confident Marinette. She rolled her eyes at herself. </p>
<p>“Great,” he replied. She realized they were in front of her parent’s bakery. “I’ll pick you up at 8:00?”</p>
<p>Marinette hesitated for a moment and Adrien felt it. How could she possibly explain that if she went out at 8:00, she would miss Chat’s visit at 9:00? ‘Strange’ she realized. She was thinking twice about an evening with Adrien because she wanted to spend time with Chat?</p>
<p>His eyes registered the disappointment. </p>
<p>“That would be great!” Marinette blurted out quickly. She had no idea what was going on in her head anymore. Apparently earth shattering revelations of the future will do that to a girl.</p>
<p>“...I’ll, uh...I’ll see you then.” He smiled at her a little uncertainly. He started to turn back towards the street.</p>
<p>“Adrien?” She called out to him. He turned around and looked back at her messy hair and adorably rumpled outfit. It was breath of fresh air, the polar opposite to the pressed and manufactured life he lived. She was real. She was tangible. Her very essence breathed life into him. He smiled in question.</p>
<p>“No model swagger tonight!” She yelled over the bustle of the street. He laughed at her and waved once more before turning away.</p>
<p>‘Oh my god,’ Marinette thought, ‘Did I just flirt with him?’</p>
<p>‘Oh my god,’ Adrien thought, ‘Did she just flirt with me?’</p>
<p>Adrien turned the corner before Marinette let out the squeal that had been building inside of her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone desperately dialing Ayla’s number.</p>
<p>“I need you here, now!” She screeched into the phone.</p>
<p>“Girl, I am already on the way,” her best friend assured her, laughing before hanging up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look girl, you know I love the boy, but I swear, sometimes he is the epitome of a dumb blonde.” Ayla threw down the armful of clothing she had been carrying onto Marinette’s bed. </p>
<p>“Ayla, really, it’s not a big deal. I’m glad we’ve finally cleared up that there are no mutual feelings between us.” She looked down in concern at the revealing dresses being sorted on her bed. “I definitely still want to go out, but I definitely don’t want to go wearing any of these.” Marinette picked up a sequence covered mini skirt and unintentionally giggled at the ridiculousness of the conversation.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe now that you aren’t a bumbling mess in front of him, you actually stand a chance?” She held up a very low cut, very neon dress, wrinkled her nose at it and tossed it aside.</p>
<p>Marinette sighed. </p>
<p>“You heard what he said, Ayla, he has absolutely no interest in me, whatsoever. And…” a long pause stretched out. Ayla’s eyebrow raised and she dropped the dress in her hand to stare intently at her friend.</p>
<p>“....and maybe that’s ok.” Marinette squeaked. “It’s time for me to get over Adrien. It’s time for me to put this silly childhood crush aside and realize, it’s just never going to happen.”</p>
<p>“Well not with THAT attitude, it’s not.”</p>
<p>“Ayla… I just don’t think I can do this anymore.”</p>
<p>Ayla sighed and laid down on Marinette's bed, crushing the dresses underneath her as she laid her head on her friend's lap. </p>
<p>“Listen to me, Mar,” she began, “If you are over Adrien, really, really over him, then I support you 100%.”</p>
<p>The girls both sat in silence for a beat. </p>
<p>“Mar! Do you realize what this means!”  Ayla began growing excited as she sat up and gleefully stared at Marinette, “You are a hot, single, young woman who is officially ON THE MARKET!” Ayla practically screamed in her excitement. “Oh my gosh! I’m going to have Nino introduce you to some of the guys from his work!” She jumped up from the bed and yanked her cell phone from the dresser where she had left it. “I have GOT to show you a picture of Michel.” She said mostly to herself.</p>
<p>Marinette laughed in spite of the insanity.</p>
<p>“I am going to set you up on the best blind dates. No! Better! I will personally print an article talking about what a major catch you are and let the world know you are single!”</p>
<p>“Ayla!” Marinette was opening laughing now. </p>
<p>“Maybe we just pull in the reins for just a minute and you just help me get through tonight first?” Marinette suggested.</p>
<p>“Oh doll, I’ve already got that figured out!” Ayla bore her trademark mischievous grin as she dove into the clothing pile again and sought out a particular item. She latched on to a red, strappy dress that was absolutely, definitely, not something Marinette would ever, ever wear.</p>
<p>“Ayla, I can’t wear that for Adrien!” she squealed. </p>
<p>“Marinette,” Ayla looked aghast, “You are NOT wearing this for Adrien Agreste.” She pulled it off the hanger and threw it right into Marinette’s arms. “You are wearing this for YOU.” </p>
<p>Marinette looked down skeptically at the dress.</p>
<p>“You have nothing left to prove to that boy, right?” Ayla asked. Marinette looked unsure. “You are going to be enjoying a nice night out on the town. You’re allowed to get dolled up.” Ayla tried to persuade her. “At the very least, make him feel like a damn fool for not realizing what was right in front of him the entire time.”</p>
<p>“Ayla, I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“Marinette...just try on the dress.”</p>
<p>The truth was, against Ayla, she hadn’t stood a chance. One red dress, an added cardigan, and black pair of tights later, Marinette felt cute and confident. </p>
<p>“You took a perfectly slutty dress and somehow made it so… Marinette.” Ayla mused.</p>
<p>Marinette laughed. </p>
<p>“You look really good in red, Mar. Ok, girl, Remember! Full confidence. You are over your school girl crush. He is a damned fool. You are too good for him.”</p>
<p>“Ayla, stop. Tonight is going to be fine. I’m going to be fine.” She surprisingly meant it. She ran over to her friend and pulled her into a Dupain-Cheng bear hug. “Thank you for tonight, Ayla. I think I’m actually going to have fun.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Adrien had thought his idea to wear sweats and a t-shirt would be funny. He was going for the anti-model look, per Marinette’s instructions. Though as he stood outside the bakery, realizing he was about to go in and greet her parents, he suddenly felt like an idiot. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” he mumbled down at his pocket.</p>
<p>Plaag hadn’t actually said anything, but Adrien could feel his sinister grinning nonetheless. </p>
<p>Adrien steeled himself to enter. This wasn’t actually a date, he told himself. And besides, Tom and Sabine were the closest thing  he had to what an actual parent/child relationship should feel like. They wouldn’t judge him for his clothing. Even if he did look like he planned on taking their daughter to go out for what? A nap?</p>
<p>He inwardly groaned again. Plaag’s cackling was audible this time. He didn’t have time to go home. He just had to hope that Marinette would find it amusing. At least then, the embarrassment would be worth it. </p>
<p>He pushed open the door to the bakery and was instantly hit with the warm, fresh, heavenly scent of bread. Somehow over the years this smell had become synonymous with belonging. It was the scent that filled his lungs in his dreams, when he felt loved and cherished and nurtured. This family meant more to him than he would ever be able to express.</p>
<p>“Adrien!” Sabine rushed out from behind the counter and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. “Tom! Come say hello to Adrien!”</p>
<p>Tom peeked around the corner and approached the boy with a smile. His frame should have been intimidating, but the man was a gentle giant. Well, at least when he wasn’t akumatized. </p>
<p>“Adrien, son,” Tom wiped his hands on the white apron around his neck, before taking his wife’s place and giving him a welcoming hug. Adrien tried not to dwell on the fact that in the 60 seconds he had stood in this bakery, he had received more physical affection than he had in the past year at the Agreste mansion. Scratch that. The past five years. </p>
<p>“Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Dupain-Chang, it’s been far too long.”</p>
<p>“Oh dear, would you please call us Tom and Sabine? We’ve known you far too long for the formalities.” Sabine encouraged.</p>
<p>Tom chuckled as he placed his arm over Adrien drawing him further into the bakery and towards the counter, “What can he say, Sabine, Adrien has been brought up to be a right, respectful, young man.” Adrien smiled at the compliment. He supposed his father must have done something right then. </p>
<p>“Do you have a hankering for sweets tonight? I have a chocolate croissant with your name on it.” Sabine opened up a white pastry box and began filling it with treats. “Tom, you should call Marientte. I’m sure she would love to come down and say hello.”</p>
<p>Adrien shifted his gaze from the delectable treats back to Tom and Sabine. “Oh… uh, actually, I’m here to pick Marinette up.” Tom and Sabine exchanged glances to each other before snapping their eyes back on Adrien. “We uh… were just going to grab something to eat.” He meant to state it as a fact, but it ended up coming out more like a question. An awkward silence filled the bakery as he couldn’t think of anything else to say, while Marinette’s parents were clearly engaged in a silent conversation of their own. </p>
<p>Sabine suddenly burst to life. “Oh, my dear, that is just so wonderful. Tom, isn’t that so wonderful?” Tom didn’t have a chance to respond. “Marinette has been just so busy lately. She has been pushing herself at school, and at work and, well, you know how your father and his company is. She really could use a fun night out with a… friend.” Adrien couldn’t help but grin at her. She had become so animated. Her voice had gone up at least a few octaves and he thought it was cute to see where Marinette got some of her spiritedness from. </p>
<p>“My thoughts exactly, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.” </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Marinette looked around the Paris skyline one last time. She had hoped Chat would swing by a little early tonight so she could explain her absence, but he never did show. It was almost 8:00. She unconsciously sighed to herself before heading back in. She knew she should get downstairs before Adrien arrived to save the both of them the embarrassment of having her parents doting on them in their not so subtle way. </p>
<p>She started walking down the stairs when she heard her mother’s lilting voice call to her from the doorway. </p>
<p>Her mother’s face peered through the door jam at the bottom of the stairs, a jubilant expression on her countenance. Her father was the next one to peer through the door at her, with a wink in his eye. Marinette didn’t have time to register what was causing her parents delightful expressions before they pulled Adrien between them to wave awkwardly at Marinette as she made her descent. The sight of him made her lose her footing. Before she knew it she had tripped over one of the stairs and began sliding down. She tumbled down the steps, clearly about to crash with the floor in a most ungraceful manner before she felt Adrien’s strong arms swoop her up and prevent the impending collision. </p>
<p>He stood her upright before quickly creating a respectful distance between them. She was so embarrassed, she was sure she was about to die right then and there. Both of her parents had quickly retreated back to the bakery to let her die in peace, so that was something. </p>
<p>She knew she had to say something. She opened her mouth to speak, but then suddenly realized what he was wearing. Her earlier comment about model strutting sprang to her mind and her embarrassment about almost falling was swiftly erased from her consciousness as she began a genuine, heartfelt laugh. Not a cute, girly giggle. Not a quiet, polite smirk. Marinette was doubled over guffawing at the sight of Adrien Agreste wearing sweats on their not date date. </p>
<p>Adrien grinned back at her, grateful for the ice breaker, though trying not to feel too self-conscious about the fact that she practically had tears in her eyes after looking at him.</p>
<p>“Adrien,” she finally managed breathlessly, “I have seen you in denim that appeared to be knit by the gods, and suits that cost more than this bakery, and still, I think this is the absolute best thing I have ever seen you wear.” And when she grinned at him like that, he believed her. </p>
<p>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, prepare for the most unpretentious night two good friends could possibly have.”</p>
<p>Marinette felt a twinge of pain at the word, but tried to let it settle over her, a blanket of acceptance. Friend. Ok, being friends with this boy wasn’t the worst thing. She could do this.</p>
<p>“All of the Adrien. None of the Agreste.” He smiled at her, enjoying the mirth in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Alright Adrien,” she was game. “Where to first?”</p>
<p>“I know just the place!” </p>
<p>They walked through the cool Parisian night, grateful for the lack of rain. Marinette marveled at the lack of stuttering and embarrassing mispronunciations on her part. Apparently all it took was impending doom, five years of rejection, an upcoming deadline on a design competition that could decide the fate of her future, and an unspoken secret ache for a certain black kitty to finally put her nerves at ease in front of Adrien. </p>
<p>“You won’t even give me a hint?”</p>
<p>“Not a chance! I’m sure the whole office already assumes that I’m somehow using our friendship to my advantage. You will see my finished gown when everyone else does!”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure it’s amazing, Marinette. Everything you make is always so wonderful.” </p>
<p>Did he always talk in such a dreamy, breathy voice, or was that just in her head?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It would be dumb to admit that he had been slightly jealous of Chat. How do you explain being jealous of yourself? But he was. He was jealous of Chat’s relationship with Marientte. She let him get so close to her, but Adrien was always held carefully at arm’s length. But tonight was different. Tonight he saw so much more of the Marinette that enchanted Chat. Tonight she wasn’t the classmate, she was the girl on the balcony. It was invigorating. </p>
<p>The honest truth was, he had lived a very sheltered life. He knew his social skills were wanting. So when he decided to plan the most unpretentious night possible for Marinette, he honestly had no idea where to start. So he called Nino. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Nino had the perfect suggestion. Pizza and music at a nearby bistro. Kitty Section was playing tonight and he knew that Marinette would be beyond thrilled to catch up with her old friends. They would eat, have fun, and he would finally bring the girl on the balcony out of his classmate. They would become even better friends and everything would no doubt go according to plan. </p>
<p>Marinette had been so excited when they walked in, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride at making her eyes light up like that. She had practically attacked Rose and Juleka and the girls had exchanged shrills and hugs of excitement. She only spent a few moments with them before they were ushered to the stage to start their set. </p>
<p>Adrien had ordered them pizza and drinks and for what seemed like the first time, their conversation flowed without stuttering or hesitation. They were both relaxed, they were both having fun. He began to delight in all the times he caught her grin to herself as she took in his outfit again. ‘That’ll show Plaag,’ he thought. Everything was going exactly to plan and then the band started playing their last song.</p>
<p>The song caught Marinette off guard and he watched her eyes quickly dart to the lead singer before she suddenly became engrossed in the plate in front of her. Adrien looked back to the front of the room and was suddenly hit with the realization that Marinette was attempting to hide from Luka. Luka. He didn’t know why but it felt like someone just hit him in the gut. Of course. Luka was the boy she was in love with who didn’t return her feelings. </p>
<p>“I didn’t realize he still played this song.” She muttered under her breath. He didn’t think she meant for him to hear, but being a cat in your alter-ego identity had some benefits. </p>
<p>It was a love song. All at once he realized this night was definitely, absolutely, no longer going according to plan. He could practically see her curling up into herself. The girl on the balcony was quickly retreating. He brought her out to see the boy she loved sing a love song? He was such an idiot. What if she was worried that Luka would think they were on a date? </p>
<p>“Hey, we can leave if you want?” He suggested only with a slight edge of panic in his voice. “Or I can leave?” She looked up at him confused. “Or you could leave?” He tried. The hint of water in her eyes indicated he was undoubtedly making this worse. Adrien sighed and tried to start over. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Marinette. I never meant to--” but the cheers of the crowd cut him off as Luka strummed the last chord. Adrien could see him setting down his guitar in his peripheral vision and had to suppress the urge to growl as he approached their table.</p>
<p>“Hey Adrien, Hey Marinette,” Luka called out gently. He seemed nice and friendly and Adrien felt slightly guilty at his initial reaction. Marinette just smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Hey Luka!” Adrien responded. “It’s great to see you. It’s been so long.”</p>
<p>“Definitely too long.” He smiled back at Marinette. “I’ve missed you, Marinette. But I’m glad to see you two finally found your way to each other.” Marinette’s cheeks instantly bloomed with a bright red blush and she frantically began stuttering her response. Adrien refused to be the reason for a misunderstanding between Marinette and the boy she loved.</p>
<p>“Oh! No! Luka, we are NOT together. Not at all. Honestly. Marinette is a really great friend. Just a friend! We just happened to both have a free night tonight. But there is absolutely nothing between us in that way at all.” He did his best to make it perfectly clear to Luka that he was free to pursue Marinette. After all, that was what she wanted, right? If this was the right thing to do, why was it so utterly painful? He ignored the gnawing ache he felt as the words left his lips.</p>
<p>Luka looked back to Marinette fondly. “So he hasn’t changed much then?”</p>
<p>Marinette practically snorted. It was the most coherent sentiment she had expressed since Luka had arrived.</p>
<p>“Since you are just here as friends, do you mind if I steal Marinette for just a moment?” Luka looked to Adrien for confirmation. Adrien looked to Marinette. There was something in her eyes, but he couldn’t read it. </p>
<p>“Yeah, of course. Take all the time you need.” Marinette bit her lip as she slid out of the booth and walked away lightly with Luka. Plaag groaned from inside his shirt and Adrien mentally berated himself for letting her walk away. But he just wanted to be a good friend. He just needed someone to tell him how to do it.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>While often oblivious, it was impossible for him to miss Marinette’s tear stained eyes when she returned. Something primal inside of him propelled him to protect her, but he knew enough to know that she wouldn’t have wanted him to make a scene. What would he even do? Can you beat up a guy for failing to see the amazing girl right in front of him?</p>
<p>Marinette awkwardly stood at the side of the table, not making a move to reclaim her empty seat. “I had a really great time tonight Adrien. But it’s getting late and I really should be getting home soon.” Marinette smiled sadly at him. She really had had a good time with him. It was just a little bit too much. She really was coming to terms with their ‘just friend’ status. But it turns out even a Guardian isn’t able to turn off all their emotions after a 5 year long one-sided crush. </p>
<p>Adrien wanted to try and convince her to stay. He wanted to take her some place else. He wanted to cataclysm the last 30 minutes of the night and try again. He wanted to make everything alright. But he didn’t give life to any of these thoughts. Didn’t breathe any of the words aloud.</p>
<p>“Marinette, I’m really sorry for how this night turned out.” He didn’t know what else to offer her. </p>
<p>“Please, Adrien…” There was more to her statement, but she wasn’t able to get it out. </p>
<p>Adrien stood up from his seat, having placed a sizable amount of money on the table. Marinette took one look at the pile and bit back a small smile. ‘Shit’ he realized. ‘So much for not being pretentious.’ </p>
<p>“Let me walk you home?” he asked her, his eyes hopeful. Her body had slightly relaxed and her breathing was far more even. Her smile was still a little watery, but it was genuine. </p>
<p>“I’d like that.”</p>
<p>He walked her out and unconsciously found himself drifting closer to her. There weren’t any pedestrians for her to use as a shield this time, should she want to get away. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. He moved every so slightly away from her. </p>
<p>They made polite conversation with each other the entire way back to the bakery. But she had put a wall back up, he could feel it. He felt it as they walked. He felt it in her smile. He felt it as he dropped her off at her doorstep. He felt it in her wave goodbye. He felt it in the frustration and jealousy of knowing that Chat never made her cry. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Marinette sighed one final time loudly to herself. He wasn’t coming. And she really could use just a moment with her best friend. Everything around her was swirling with apprehension. She could feel the fear of her nightmare still swarming within her. And if there was one thing she had learned from Hawkmoth, fear will take up every bit of space you give it. </p>
<p>She tried calming herself with a deep, meditative breath. It came out as a shaky sigh once more. </p>
<p>It was moments like these that she felt she was spiraling out of control. She needed Chat to ground her. It was selfish, she knew it was. Some primal, hidden part of her longed for his nearness, but once again she pushed that thought far from her mind. She did love Chat, of course she did. But she knew she could never get close to him. The risk was far too great. </p>
<p>Adrien had been a wonderful distraction. The boy with the umbrella. A boy whose kindness radiated out from him like sunshine, never dampened by his surroundings nor the hand that fate had dealt him. He never complained, and he loved those around him with a quiet ferocity. He was everything Marinette had yearned for, for so very long.</p>
<p>She kept her eyes on Adrien’s to keep her from looking into the depths of her partner’s. When Chat had befriended Marinette, she had known it was dangerous. The lectures she had gotten from Tikki in the beginning should have been more than enough to dissuade her. But instead, she lied to herself that it would be fine. It was a way to be there for her partner, to support him, love him, be the friend she knew he needed. </p>
<p>But now she realized she had always been the one in need as she leaned over her balcony railing, pleading with the storm clouds above her to postpone their inevitable downpour, hoping for the arrival of the one man who had the power to remind her of her own. </p>
<p>The chill in the air caused her to shiver and she just about resigned herself to heading into the house when she heard him land lightly behind her. He hadn’t even said a word but the relief was already flooding through her body. </p>
<p>“Princess?” he asked tentatively.</p>
<p>She looked lightly over her shoulder at him and gave him a small, but relieved smile. “You came.” It wasn’t a question, but a declaration and Chat didn’t understand the emotion behind it, but he could feel the weight of her words nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Always.” He said simply with a shrug. He wanted to press her. To ask about the evening and figure out where Adrien had gone wrong. He knew it was unfair, an abuse of his secret identity, but he couldn't keep the words from falling from his lips.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” The sight of his concern endeared him to her. Rarely did Chat Noir allow his eyes to betray anything but mirth.</p>
<p>“I started the dress today for the competition. It’s going to take me forever, but I’m super excited about the design.” She tried to change the subject, unsuccessfully, but he let her have it.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it will look amazing.” And he was.</p>
<p>Marinette smiled gratefully at him and looked back over the Parisian skyline.</p>
<p>“How are you, Kitty?” She turned back to face him, warmth and admiration in her eyes. </p>
<p>“I’d feel much better if a certain dark haired Purrincess, would tell me why she's feline down.” He walked up next to her, their shoulders and arms pressed against each other as they both settled comfortably together in silence. </p>
<p>“Long night.” She finally decided on. She wished she could tell him everything. Tell him about her failure as the Guardian. About the fear she had of fire and earth splitting terror followed by a purple butterfly. About the possibility of their inevitable loss of a miraculous to Hawkmoth. But those were Ladybug’s secrets. And right now Marinette felt as far away from Ladybug as she ever had. She decided she could instead tell him about the boy. That was a safe topic at least. </p>
<p>She felt his eyes on her as she began, “It’s stupid really.”</p>
<p>Chat did his best impression of a cheerful smile as he jumped over and laid back on her lounger, indicating he had nowhere else to be. Marinette gave him another sad smile and sat on the floor next to him, her back to his so he wouldn’t see her face for fear of embarrassment that she just might shed even more tears over the boy that she kept telling herself she was over. </p>
<p>“It’s about a boy.” </p>
<p>Just then, the skies finally did part, a sheet of rain descended upon the balcony. Marinette jumped up and squealed at the sudden onslaught of frigid water.</p>
<p>“Hurry!” She called to him, laughing, as she dragged him to her window and climbed back in. He hesitated only a moment before he pounced into her room, rain water slicking off his suit.</p>
<p>“Wait here!” she called to him as she ran to her bathroom for a towel. </p>
<p>“Your wish is my command, Purrincess.” She came back into the room and tossed one in his direction, while using the other to remove the moisture she had accrued from her brief exposure to the elements. He couldn’t see her rolling her eyes behind her towel, but he grinned, knowing that she was.</p>
<p>“Now my poor kitty will have to make it home in the rain.” Marinette joked. Chat looked up at her ready with a pun, but his words were caught in his throat. Her hair was down, with just a hint of a frizz to it as she towel dried it. Somehow he hadn’t realized until just then that she was wearing a pair of shorts that showed off just how long and toned her legs were. It suddenly hit him that she looked even more exquisite than she had earlier that night. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Marinette dashed over to her desk and grabbed a white paper bag and tossed it at Chat, breaking the spell she had been unknowingly casting upon him. “I saved you your favorite!”</p>
<p>Chat opened the bag to find an assortment of delicious treats from the bakery. Adrien had eaten more than his fair share of bakery treats that day, but it wasn’t about to stop him from downing a few more. </p>
<p>“Princess, you spoil me.” ‘Yes, back to the banter’ he told himself. ‘Marinette is just a friend’.</p>
<p>She smiled as she crossed back over to him, “You’d think I’d have learned by now to stop feeding strays.” Chat busied himself with a croissant and Marinette used her towel to dry off the water still glistening in his hair. He didn’t know why, but he knew having her this close to him was dangerous. </p>
<p>Marinette’s smile faltered for just a minute before she retreated her arms from around him. She had sensed it too. An unspoken electricity charged between them that both of them were hell bent on ignoring. </p>
<p>Warning bells were going off in Marinette’s head. Tikki’s early admonitions and warnings were resurfacing to her consciousness about the danger of getting too close to Chat. There was nothing between her and Chat. He was just a friend. A very muscular, sensitive, male friend. In her bedroom. That for some inexplicable reason she was suddenly unable to move away from.</p>
<p>Chat’s head was spinning. She was close. Too close. Surly they had been this close before, why did this feel so different? He was assaulted with the scent of strawberries and vanilla and he suddenly felt the anxiety he got when he was in a battle he felt destined to lose. </p>
<p>“Sorry Chat,” she mumbled before taking a few steps away from him. “This has just been a really crazy night.”</p>
<p>He could still smell her scent. Was he imagining it or was that moment of time and that delicate scent now permanently seared into his memory? He closed his eyes and took a breath and did his best to appear unaffected. “Tell me, purrincess, you know I’m always here for mew.”</p>
<p>She smiled at him before sitting down on the floor. She began collecting her sewing supplies that she had left strewn about the floor.</p>
<p>She sighed loudly. “He told me that he doesn’t love me. I’m just a friend and that’s all I’ll ever be.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m still trying to be ok with that.” Her voice cracked ever so subtly, but he heard it.</p>
<p>A protective surge of emotions he couldn’t quite identify fueled him. Chat jumped across her room to sit in front of her, holding on to her arms and stilling her. He waited for her to look up into his eyes. After a moment’s hesitation, she finally did. </p>
<p>“Then he is a complete idiot. Any guy that could look at you and see how amazing you are and not want you to be his, is a damned fool, Marinette. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You’re kind, compassionate, gentle, selfless, beautiful--”</p>
<p>Something about the look in her eyes made him stop talking. </p>
<p>She was biting her lip slightly, trying not to make eye contact with him, for some reason that neither one of them could fathom. </p>
<p>They were too close and they suddenly both knew it. The distance between them, a magnetic force that simultaneously made them want to pull away and draw closer. Which they would react to had yet to be decided. </p>
<p>Not surprisingly, Marinette moved first. What was surprising was that she was slowly moving closer, inexplicably drawn to close the gap between them. She rested her forehead against his, their lips a breath apart and she waited. </p>
<p>Chat was sure she could hear his heartbeat thumping erratically in his chest. She was right there, and she wanted him. Him. </p>
<p>She waited another beat, fiercely hoping he would close the distance separating them, not caring that this was wrong, forbidden, dangerous. He didn’t move. She exhaled her next breath as a sad laugh and she slowly pulled back from him. </p>
<p>“Like I said,” she tried to say in a normal voice, but Chat could hear it laced with a husky desire, “long day. I’m obviously not thinking straight.” She withdrew from his embrace and walked to the other side of her room to pick up some fabric draped over a mannequin.</p>
<p>Chat let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. </p>
<p>“I, uh,” Chat dumbly mumbled, completely confused and still incapable of a coherent thought, “I should probably go.” he finished. He winced at his own voice and at the fact that he still hadn’t moved a muscle. He shook himself out of his stupor and cautiously rose to his feet, finally meeting Marinette’s eyes.</p>
<p>They were dark and hungry and he suddenly didn’t trust himself at all to be in her room.</p>
<p>“I suppose you probably should.” She finally spoke. But both of them could tell she didn’t mean the words. Her eyes were still begging him to take her and Chat swallowed audibly as he wondered if he had the ability to walk away from her. Thoughts of how soft her lips would feel, and how silky her hair must be flooded his mind. He nearly trembled at the thought of sliding his hand over the small of her back, that was ever so slightly exposed. But not like this. Not as Chat. It wasn’t right. He was taking advantage of her heartbreak over Luka and he would never forgive himself if he gave in to that.</p>
<p>“Good night, Marinette.” He finally mumbled. </p>
<p>He couldn’t even remember leaving her room or the journey home. He vaguely remembered collapsing on his bed and being inundated with emotions and images of Marinette as he turned to ask Plaag if it was possible to be in love with two women. Plaag had just laughed evilly and said, “This is always the best part.” before flitting away for his cheese.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had refused to let thoughts of Chat and Adrien flood her mind. She couldn’t. It was too much. It was too confusing. She wasn’t sure what to make of the feeling of electricity that had burned violently through her veins at Chat’s touch. Luckily, facing a doomsday clock of impending disaster was a suitable distraction. </p><p>She laid in bed staring out the window above her as she watched the deep blue of the sky slowly give way to warmth of the sun’s rays. She had no idea how long she had been staring up into the endless abyss of stars and black and night, reminding her of how small and insignificant she truly was. She hadn’t decided yet if that realization was terrifying or comforting. </p><p>Maybe both. </p><p>A sense of finality filled her consciousness. She didn’t completely understand it, but she knew. The visions were gone. She had seen all that the kwamis had to offer. The nightmares wouldn’t return. Another realization that both terrified and comforted her. </p><p>She was faced with an impossible choice and rather than panic and fret in overdrive, as was her customary response, she had become completely numb. Not a tear had fallen, not yet. But she knew it was only a matter of time.</p><p>The first ray of sunlight burst through the window above her. The warmth of the light somehow made Marinette feel even colder, even more alone. She sighed and rolled to her side, smiling despite her foul mood at the sleeping form of her kwami beside her. At least Tikki was still unaware of what was to come.</p><p>Marinette reached out and gently ruffled her kwami out of her slumber.</p><p>“Hey, Tikki,” Marinette whispered in a teasing tone. </p><p>“...Marinette?” her kwami asked in a confused and half asleep state that was so endearing Marinette’s heart almost burst. “Is everything ok?”</p><p>“You tell me, sleepy head. Mark this day in your memory. I actually woke up before you.”</p><p>Tikki flitted to her Chosen’s pillow. “Are you feeling alright, Marinette?” Tikki asked in feign concern. “Are you sure you haven’t been akumitized!?” Tikki joked. </p><p>Marinette’s face suddenly fell, the joke having worn out its welcome. </p><p>“Marinette?” Tikki’s voice suddenly flooded with genuine concern. “What’s the matter? I was just joking, you know that I would never--”</p><p>“It’s ok, Tikki. Really it is.” She comforted her kwami. “I just think it’s about time we finally had that long overdue conversation. You know…” she gestured to herself and then to the miracle box under her bed with an exaggerated sigh, “about everything.”</p><p>Tikki smiled at Marinette and pet her cheek with her tiny kwami hand. “Master Fu knew exactly what he was doing when he chose you as a master, Marinette.”</p><p>“Thank you Tikki.” </p><p>Marinette steeled herself for the conversation ahead. She took a giant breath and let it out in a sigh before beginning. </p><p>“First things first. I’ve seen all the visions...warnings… whatever they are. And I know what’s about to come, Tikki.” Her voice was barely a whisper by the end, but Tikki hung on every word.</p><p>“You can tell me anything Marinette.”</p><p>Marinette smiled sadly at her kwami. “I don’t doubt that for a minute.” </p><p>A long pause filled the room while Marinette decided what to say next. If she told Tikki what she feared was coming, she might be able to help. But Marinette was more afraid that she would talk her out of what she needed to do next. She bit her lip and chose her next words carefully.</p><p>“I know what I need to do. I saw what has to happen next.” She offered no more than that, even when faced with Tikki’s pouting expression. Marinette stroked her head with her finger. “Don’t worry Tikki. Everything is going to be ok.” Marinette smiled through her lie, shocked at how easily it had come to her lips. A part of her heart broke as she lied to the little kwami that had become her best friend. But she couldn’t bear to say the truth out loud. “I will need your help though!” She tried her best to sound cheerful.</p><p>“Anything Marinette! What do you need?”</p><p>“First of all, as Guardian, I am allowed to find out Chat’s identity, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Marinette, if that is what you think is best.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll think about it. I’m not sure I’m ready to know, or ready for him to know who I am. But if the need should arise, you’re saying that it would be ok?”</p><p>“Yes, Marinette. As the Guardian, you have a right to know who all the Miraculous holders are. Quantum masking protects your identities from those around you, but usually, Guardians can see past it. You just have to make that choice, it won’t be forced upon you.”</p><p>“So I can choose when I want the quantum masking to no longer hide his identity?” Marinette asked quizzically.</p><p>Tikki giggled. “Something like that. But I think Chat would prefer if you let him be the one to tell you.”</p><p>Marinette smiled at the thought, “Oh, he would be the paw-sitively delighted.” Tikki grinned at the cat pun. “I’m still not there yet, but I do want to make sure I understand.”</p><p>“The quantum masking is magic, just like your connection with the miraculous. As the Guardian, you can sense and to some degree, manipulate that magic. If anyone were to try and guess the identity of a miraculous holder, the magic would cause them to miss the clues right in front of them. It would make them want to miss the clues right in front of them.” Marinette let that sink in. “But when you’re ready,” Tikki continued, “you can start to sense that magic, and sort through it. Though I still think the best approach would just be to have a conversation with Chat.”</p><p>“Maybe…” Marinette mentally crossed that question off her list. It might very well come down to revealing her identity to Chat, but she wasn’t quite ready to make that decision yet.</p><p>“Question two, is there a way to temporarily disable a miraculous?”</p><p>Tikki looked long and hard at Marinette before answering her. Marinette felt exposed under her stare. She did her best to keep her fake reassuring smile in place. She couldn’t let Tikki know what she feared was bound to come. </p><p>“Why would you want to do that, Marinette?” Tikki asked slowly.</p><p>“I’m trying to learn everything I can about being Guardian.” Marinette responded a little too quickly. “What if... What if… well, what if there was a way to temporarily disable Hawkmoth’s miraculous? I just need to know exactly what I am capable of as a Guardian.” Marinette’s response sounded mildly defensive and she could tell that Tikki wanted to push her further. </p><p>“Tikki…” Marinette took a more commanding tone, “Just tell me.”</p><p>“Marinette, I wish you would tell me what’s wrong…”</p><p>“Tikki.” </p><p>Tikki sighed. “No, Marinette. If you want to disable a miraculous you would need to damage it.” They both stared at each other for a beat longer. “Or destroy it.”</p><p>Marinette felt tears spring to her eyes unbidden. She blinked them back desperately. Tikki looked at her, distraught.</p><p>“Everything is going to be ok.” Marinette promised the small kwami. She drew her kwami close to her chest so she couldn’t see her face as she continued to console her with well meaning lies. </p><p>“Marinette…” Tikki pushed. “I really think it’s time you told me what is happening…”</p><p>The pregnant pause between them stretched to uncomfortable lengths as Marinette internally warred with herself over what to tell Tikki. She looked down at her hands, wringing in her lap unconsciously as she bit her lip, fighting to keep her tears at bay.</p><p>“Tikki?” Marinette asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “Just one more question.”</p><p>Her kwami looked up into Marinette’s eyes and Marinette wasn’t sure if Tikki was trembling, or if she was. Maybe both.</p><p>“What happens if a guardian gets akumatized?” She barely breathed the words to life, but Tikki heard them nonetheless. </p><p>Tikki flitted to face Marinette, her eyes wide and filled with alarm. </p><p>“Marinette! We must never allow that to happen! That was your vision? That you would be akumatized?” Tikki’s voice was higher pitched than normal and laced with a fear that Marinette had never witnessed within her before. </p><p>“Tikki…” Marinette desperately clung to words to try and explain, “One of us will be akumatized. It’s the only hope we have of surviving. I just need to know. Can I fight him off?”</p><p>Tikki searched in Marinette’s eyes near hysterics. “Marinette, there HAS to be another way.”</p><p>“Tikki, I just need to know.” The resolve in her voice surprised even her. As if saying the words aloud to Tikki were now convincing even her of the inevitability of her fate. The sunlight was fully descending into her bedroom, and suddenly the warmth pierced through the chill that had been cast over Marinette like a blanket that week. The fear, real and dangerous, and yet, maybe even a hint of hope. “Tell me what will happen if I’m akumatized.”</p><p>“Chat! Chat can help, we can stop this!” Tikki pleaded as tears fell from her eyes. Marinette wouldn’t be the first of her ladybugs to become akumatized, but the fates endured by those Chosen were something that still broke Tikki to this day.</p><p>Marinette had a sad smile on her face as she shook her head. “Tikki, you know it can’t be Chat. I couldn’t bear the thought of seeing him as Chat Blanc ever again. I would never allow that to happen. It has to be me. Now please, Tikki,” Marinette cupped her hands around her kwami, whose tears were now freely flowing down her face. “I need you to tell me.”</p><p>Tikki carelessly swept the tears from her eyes as even more began to fall. “It will be worse for you, you know. Worse than it was for Chat.” She sniffled loudly as she finally settled down, realizing Marinette had long ago made up her mind. “The akuma will draw from your power as Marinette, like it does with all it’s victims, but with you and Chat, there is so much more to draw on.” </p><p>Marinette settled back into the bed and pulled Tikki close. Encouraging her to continue. </p><p>“And you’re the Gaurdian now.” Tikki pouted. “You being akumatized would put us all at risk.”</p><p>“I’ve already thought about that, Tikki. I’m going to give all the Miraculous to Chat for protection until this is over. There might come a time for me to know who Chat is, but I can’t risk holding on to that knowledge before I’m akumatized. I would never do anything to risk him. Ever.”</p><p>Tikki nodded at that. Still sniffling, Marinette could see Tikki was trying not to feel hurt that Marinette already had a skeleton of a plan in place that she had crafted without her.</p><p>“You won’t be able to fight him Marinette.” Tikki said resolutely. “Just like Chat couldn’t.” Tikki steeled herself to share the knowledge she contained. “Hawkmoth has distorted the butterfly Miraculous and so fully corrupted Nooroo’s intended powers…” Tikki sighed to herself. “He can take even the smallest shadow within a person and grow and distort it until that person’s identity is lost to them completely. He can make them into something that dangerously contrasts with the light inside of them.”</p><p>Marinette did her best to understand. </p><p>“Marinette…” Tikki began softly. “I don’t think you understand how much light you have inside of you.” She looked into her glistening eyes. “The brightest lights can throw the longest shadows.”</p><p>Marinette felt that initial feeling of hope begin to slip away. </p><p>“But I’m the guardian Tikki, surely that must afford me some protection?” Marinette practically begged.</p><p>Tikki shrugged. “The Miraculous still hold power over you. The only thing that your guardian powers will afford you is that you will remember everything that happens while you are akumatized.” Tikki looked away, a bleak expression on her face.</p><p>“What!?” Marinette jumped from the bed, a new rush of adrenaline surging through her. “I’ll remember?”</p><p>The hope was back. And it was bursting through every crevice of doubt that had long wedged its way into her being. She collapsed to the floor, having tangled herself sufficiently in her comforter, but jumped right back up to face Tikki, beaming.</p><p>“This is incredible Tikki! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”</p><p>Tikki looked at her Chosen, a confused expression on her face. “How is this good news Marinette?” Tikki cautiously asked.</p><p>“This is it! This is how we catch him. I let him akumatize me, I deliver him a miraculous, but then I know him. I know how to find him. And if I know how to find him. I know how to beat him!” Marinette was practically cheering herself on at this point. Everything they had done up until now all culminated into one glaringly obvious plan.</p><p>Tikki’s face flushed with anger. “It’s not that simple!” Tikki practically shouted at Marinette. </p><p>Marinette was suddenly taken aback, she had never heard Tikki speak in that voice before. </p><p>“Marinette, your plan assumes too much!” Her body was shaking, a fierce look in her eyes. “Chat Noir would have to defeat you first. And you both would have to survive the battle. No lucky charm to set things right.”</p><p>Tikki let the words sink in as she alluded to the deaths of more Chat Noirs and Ladybugs than she cared to number who had been slain at the hands of the one who loved them most. “And then he would have to wage Hawkmoth. Alone.” She took a deep, wavering breath, “While Hawkmoth controls the Ladybug Miraculous.” Marinette looked solemnly into Tikki’s eyes. “You two will never both make it out alive.”</p><p>Marinette allowed the silence to slip between them, honoring heroes past who had, by some villain or another, been forced to combat each other. Finally, she drew Tikki close to her again.</p><p>“Tikki,” her voice gentle, soothing, “This is the only chance we have. Besides, I never said I was letting Hawkmoth get a hold of you.” Tikki looked up at her questioningly and Marinette explained the plan.</p><p>Marinette would give all the Miraculous to Chat Noir for safe keeping, all except the Mouse. When the time came for that final battle, Marinette would separate from Chat, allowing him to fight the fire, while she took on the earthquake akuma. Before she reached the akuma she would detransform and give the earrings to Tikki so that she could fly somewhere safe.</p><p>“You can’t tell me where you are going. You’ll have to be clever. Make sure I can find you again. If you can find Chat, I know he will keep you safe.”</p><p>Tikki solemnly listened to the rest of the plan. Marinette would become Multimouse, defeat the akuma, trap the butterfly and leave it for Chat. </p><p>“You can go ahead and say it.” Tikki pouted as Marinette paused there. “And then you’ll get akumatized.”</p><p>Marinette sighed. “And then I’ll get akumatized. Chat will still be busy with his akuma. I’ll bring my Miraculous to Hawkmoth. Chat will have to come and defeat me. And he will, Tikki.” She did her best to reassure her kwami. “And then we will know where Hawkmoth is, and how to defeat him. We will get ALL the miraculous back. All of them, Tikki. This is going to work.” Tikki nodded, but said nothing.</p><p>“It has to.”</p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>Adrien quietly padded to the bathroom. He wasn’t about to wake Plaag. He wasn’t sure he could handle the kwami’s laughter at his own expense. He hadn’t slept well that night. His dreams shifted from images of a girl on her balcony, to his raven haired partner. Both of them reaching out to him as he stood there, paralyzed. </p><p>His kwami zoomed in front of his face, a knowing smirk gracing his countenance. “I deserve extra cheese for having to listen to you moaning all night about your Lady and your Princess.” </p><p>So much for that.</p><p>Adrien splashed some water on his face and took stock of his tired appearance in his mirror. “Plaag, don’t start. I’m having a crisis here and all you can do is joke about it.” Adrien grumbled, swatting at the kwami in front of him half-heartedly. </p><p>“Doesn’t seem like a problem to me,” Plaag grinned, zooming easily out of the path of Adrien’s swipe, “Why just have one piece of camembert, when you can have two?” Plaag laughed as he flew to the mini fridge that held his precious cheese. </p><p>“Plaag, it’s not like that. And I’m not like that. I’m in love with Ladybug. Marinette was just confused and upset last night, that’s all. We’re just friends.” He said more for his benefit than for Plaag’s.</p><p>Plaag cackled uncontrollably at that. “I get it. I get it,” Plaag feigned. “No harm having a little fun with the baker’s daughter though, right? A simple citizen, easily impressed with your bravado. She’s nothing special though.” Plaag set the trap.</p><p>“Plaag! What’s wrong with you? That’s not how I see Marinette at all! There’s nothing simple about her. She’s creative, and sassy, brave and fierce. She’s compassionate, she’s clever. She’s unbelievably kind. She’s loyal and protective and beautiful both inside and out.”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Plaag mumbled while grinning through his bites of cheese. “Some friend.” He emphasized the last word by drenching it with sarcasm. </p><p>Adrien collapsed on his bed in a confused heap. Why were thoughts of Marinette making his heart race and confusing him so thoroughly? She was a friend. Right? She knew both sides of him, cared for both sides of him. And he cared for her, obviously. But why did calling her a friend make him feel so hollow?</p><p>A rap on the door drew his focus back on the present. “Adrien, it’s time for breakfast,” he heard Natalie’s voice and her unspoken rebuke of his tardiness. </p><p>“Coming.” He quickly pulled himself together and raced down to the kitchen table. He stopped short at the sight of his father sitting at the table. Coffee in one hand, tablet in the other. This was rare. His father didn’t even bother to look up at him.</p><p>“You’re behind schedule this morning Adrien. It’s quite unacceptable.”</p><p>Instantly, Adrien felt like a kid again.</p><p>“Sorry, Father.” He mumbled. Adrien quickly sat down at the table looking dejected. He rarely had time alone with his father anymore. And he craved the fatherly interaction, a fact which made him feel ashamed. Would he ever stop craving the affections of a man who had no interest in him.</p><p>“And now you’re mumbling?” Gabriel set the tablet down and eyed his son over the edge of his reading glasses. “Really, I had assumed you were raised better than this.” </p><p>‘He would have to assume, seeing as he had done none of the raising,’ Adrien thought bitterly. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Father. I had a long night. I couldn’t sleep well and I’m just not feeling myself this morning.”</p><p>Gabriel eyed his son a moment longer. “I can see that. You look terrible.” Gabriel picked his tablet back up, clearly lacking interest in this conversation.</p><p>Adrien winced at the observation.</p><p>Gabriel sighed, “Tell me what the issue is. I’ll have Natalie fix it. I can’t have you looking like this for my gala next weekend.”</p><p>Adrien looked down into his lap. This was even worse than having the conversation with Plaag.</p><p>“It’s not really something Natalie can fix, Father.”</p><p>“Nonsense. She can fix anything. What’s the issue?”</p><p>The silence caused Gabriel to set the tablet down once again. His eyes pierced Adrien’s, no doubt irritated at the amount of time his son was consuming from his schedule this morning. </p><p>“It’s about girls…” Adrien awkwardly admitted. </p><p>Gabriel let out a bark of laughter. “Do you need me to fire a model or hire her?” Gabriel asked once again, turning his attention to the tablet. “If only my problems were as simple as yours.” His father mused allowed.</p><p>Adrien cleared his throat. </p><p>“It’s not about a model.”</p><p>Gabriel looked at his son once more, his interest in the conversation seriously waning. Adrien could see that, but was also faced with the uncomfortable realization, that his father was likely the best person he had in his life to have this conversation with.</p><p>“Father,” Adrien began timidly, “Is it possible to be in love with two women?”</p><p>Despite the fact that at that moment Natalie walked into the room, and that the schedule dictated Gabriel walk down to the waiting car, he set down the tablet and looked his son over with curiosity. He waved Natalie away, which only slightly shocked her as evidenced by the look on her face. Nevertheless, she obliged him and went to the car to wait for him.</p><p>“Tell me who the women are.”</p><p>Adrien was instantly uncomfortable. This wasn’t the direction he had meant for this to go. He wanted fatherly advice, not an inquisition. </p><p>“There’s this one girl…” he began. “I kind of fell in love with her at first sight. She’s brave and amazing and clever. She’s self-sacrificing and cares so much about everyone else, but she doesn’t see me the way I see her. I’ve just always had a thing for her and even though she doesn’t return my feelings….” </p><p>“I really don’t have all day for this,” Gabriel muttered. “The other girl?”</p><p>“The other girl?” Adrien’s voice took on a wistful tone. “She’s amazing. She’s been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She cheers me up, she cares for me. She’s kind and compassionate and beautiful, Father, she’s beautiful and clever, and creative. She loves fashion design,” he couldn’t help but add. “I just recently realized that, maybe… she’s more than a friend.”</p><p>Gabriel Agreste smirked knowingly at his son. “You of all people should know that celebrity crushes are ludicrous, and frankly, should be beneath you. You are not in love with Ladybug, no matter how many of her little dolls you collect.”</p><p>Adrien’s face instantly became as bright red as Ladybug's suit. He tried to sputter out a rebuttal, but his father raised his hand.</p><p>“The baker’s daughter may someday be an appropriate match, if she makes it big enough in the fashion industry, but for now, she is still beneath you and would hurt the brand.”</p><p>Adrien blinked wildly at his father and tried to take a breath to respond.</p><p>“Instead, Natalie will find you a suitable date for the gala next weekend. I will have her issue a press release later this afternoon.”</p><p>Gabriel stood up and straightened his suit jacket and looked at his son impassively. “Really Adrien, I wasted all this time thinking there was an actual issue to contend with here.” He began walking out to the front. “As I said,” He called behind him, “Natalie will fix this.” And he was gone.</p><p>Adrien sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. He wasn’t even sure what had just happened. It had felt brutal, making Adrien feel tears pricking at his eyes, but he was too stunned for even that. He felt like a fool for expecting fatherly advice from a man who had shown nothing but contempt for that role. The last nail in the coffin that let Adrien know that encounter really had been as terrible as he imagined was Plaag’s gentle voice lacking mirth or sarcasm, “You ok, kid?”.</p><p>--------</p><p>Sewing was good. It was great, actually. It was time consuming, thought consuming, and allowed her mind to bask in complete undisturbed focus. Her dress was almost done. Another few days of final touches would be all she needed before the deadline. Designs would be submitted by Friday and the winner would be able to attend the gala at the invitation of Gabriel Agreste himself!</p><p>Marinette had also been working on a second dress, one for her to wear to the gala, if by some miracle, she won. </p><p>Tikki flitted into Marinette’s eye sight as she tied off a knot on a row of beading she had just applied. </p><p>“It’s time for your patrol.” Tikki reminded softly, glancing quickly at Marinette’s bed where the Miraculous were all safely tucked away.</p><p>“It’s ok Tikki,” Marinette consoled. “This will work. I’m sure of it.”</p><p>Tikki smiled at her Chosen, but Marinette couldn’t help but see the sadness behind it. She returned the smile to her kwami before calling out, “Tikki, spots on!”</p><p>Without the sewing to distract her, the humiliation of her embarrassingly persistent, and completely unrequited love of Adrien Agreste flew back in mind. She had loved him for almost four years and in one conversation he brutally made clear that he had no interest in her. The night time patrol across the rooftops of Paris would do her some good. She needed the crisp night’s air to clear her mind. She found her place on the Eiffel tower. She anxiously awaited Chat’s arrival. She knew his witty banter would help distract her, though his presence was likely to fill her with angst of another kind that she was most definitely not going to think about right now.</p><p>Suddenly she heard his light footfall behind her, as though he had been waiting for her to complete that thought and dutifully arrived right on cue. </p><p>“Right on time Kitty.” She spoke to the air, not ready to look into his eyes least they betray her thoughts. </p><p>“It would be a-paw-ling to keep my lady waiting.” He didn’t even have to see her face to know she was rolling her eyes. </p><p>She stood up, ready to face him. As she turned around he was leaning against the metal beam of the building structure looking casual as he could muster, but she knew he only stood in that pose to show off his muscles and his chiseled jawline. She rolled her eyes again but not before secretly admiring the way his suit was clinging to his body. </p><p>“Then you’ll have to do your best to cat-ch up!” she playfully chimed in before winking and swinging to the roof top adjacent to them. </p><p>“Your cat puns are mew-sic to my ears, M’Lady.”</p><p>Even from two buildings away he could hear her laugh. </p><p> </p><p>They settled into their familiar routine, soaring above the familiar streets, breathing in the well known smells and enjoying the scenic sites that made Paris home. They practically flew through their city as they scanned the streets for danger, always on alert. No akumas were out on this beautiful evening, he noted with relief. Though they did stop a mugging by Tradeco Square and their presence had made a thief think twice about smashing in the window of a jewelry store he had been casing that evening, so all in all, it was a pretty successful night. </p><p>“Tell me again that we’ll catch him.” </p><p>The sudden change in tone had caught him off guard. They had just been laughing. He had told her quite an amazing pun, if he did say so himself, followed up with some very smooth pick up lines as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Her voice had been light and melodic, joyful and full of life as she quickly flipped throughout the Parisian night sky. And then just as quickly as her footwork that joy had vanished and a cloud, becoming all the more familiar to him had returned to her. </p><p>He sighed as he sat down. She followed his lead and she gently rested her head on his shoulder as their feet hung over the side of the rooftop. He desperately wished he could understand the way she thought, and what it was that made her light hearted happiness so quickly shift to worry. But then again, she was responsible for so much. She was Paris’ greatest hero. A woman who held the power of creation in her hands, with the added mantle of being the Guardian, and he knew he could never hope to understand the weight that put on her. </p><p>He wanted to keep the mood light and had a moth to a flame pun all ready to go, but he sensed her unease and bit back the joke, no matter how funny it would have been. </p><p>“We’ll catch him,” he said resolutely.</p><p>She made a small, satisfied noise against his shoulder and he willed his body to ignore the delight he felt at her nearness. </p><p>“M’Lady?”</p><p>She looked up into his eyes just then and suddenly nothing in the world existed but that moment, those bright blue eyes, that look of trust on her face. His mind had cleared from the confusion of the day in her presence and he consoled himself that even if he had briefly connected Marinette with the word beautiful, this was his lady. This woman was his love, she centered him and calmed his mind. She was the one for him... right?</p><p>He had planned on telling her that he believed in her and that he knew she would find Hawk Moth and put an end to his reign of terror. He planned on telling her that she was Ladybug, the harbinger of hope and the symbol of peace and justice. It would have been an excellent pep talk. But then those eyes. </p><p>“I love you.” he meagerly whispered instead.</p><p>‘Smooth,’ he told himself, mentally smacking himself.  ‘What an idiot. She looks to you for comfort and you profess your love again?’</p><p>She just giggled and sat up.</p><p>He was still mentally beating himself up when he realized she hadn’t rebuffed him. He couldn’t see her facial expression and he didn’t dare look. The partners had a well worn cycle. He would tell a pun, she would roll her eyes. He would flirt, she would rebuff. And the circle would repeat like favorite, familiar dance steps in tandem. She had broken their pattern and he now anxiously awaited her lead.</p><p>She fought with herself once again. Of course she loved Chat. But not like that, right? Yes, of course not like that! She tried to convince herself adamantly that she didn’t feel the same way, she loved only Adrien, even if those feelings would never be returned. But it sounded spurious, even to her. She took another breath to center herself. She was Ladybug. She was the protector of Paris, her family and her friends. Duty came before anything else, and loving Chat could be dangerous. For her. For him. For all their friends and family. </p><p>And so, despite the love she knew she secretly held for him, the one she hid from even herself, that had been slowly burning within her over the years, she continued the dance with him. </p><p>“Silly kitty,” she finally whispered, “You know my heart belongs with someone else.”</p><p>Chat finally stood up from his spot and joined her, a devilish grin on his face that he used to hide the pain of her confession, as well as the slight relief that came from them slipping back into their familiar rhythm, “M’Lady wounds me,” he clutched his heart, “No fear, I’m sure it’s a wound easily remedied with a kiss!” </p><p>Her genuine lilting laugh rang out as she affectionately bopped his nose with her finger before turning back to the skyline and jumping off the building.</p><p>He followed her to the next rooftop over and she smiled at him. Her smile was betrayed by her eyes, which were heavy with unspoken words. </p><p>“What is it, M’Lady?” he asked, concerned. </p><p>Her sad smile slowly faded from her face. “I have something to give you.” Her tone was serious and somber, but gentle. “Can you wait here for just a minute?” </p><p>He nodded at her bewildered. “Of course, my lady.”</p><p>She gave him a dazzling smile, surely meant to comfort him but he could clearly see the sorrow in her expression. “See you soon, Kitty!” and she dashed off into the night. </p><p>He sat down on the roof, dangling his legs over the edge as he fought the confusion that threatened to overtake him. Something wasn’t right with Ladybug, he was possibly, probably, perhaps a little bit head over heels about Marinette, and the unspoken words in Ladybug’s eyes hinted at something serious that scared her, if even a little. And if something scared her, it would no doubt terrify him.</p><p>The seconds ticked by and he felt himself begin to grow anxious before he caught sight of her making her way back to his silhouette on the roof. She was carrying something, but he was still unable to make out what exactly it was. He watched her as she gracefully landed to his right, his mouth dropped open in confusion when he recognized what she held in her hands. </p><p>“Ladybug…” he began, but she sat down next to him, confidence in her movements and something about the determined look in her eyes silenced him. </p><p>“Chat, I need you to do me a favor.” She began, she bit her bottom lip as she searched for the words she needed to convince him.</p><p>“I need you to temporarily watch over the Miracle Box and keep it safe. No matter what. No matter what comes, no matter what transpires. I need you to keep the kwami safe. Can I trust you to do that?” she asked. Her voice, just moments before, had been full of conviction and purpose, but then just as easily he heard the shy, almost timid timber as she looked at him, asking him to trust her just as much as she was asking to be able to trust him.</p><p>“M’Lady, I don’t understand…”</p><p>That sad smile again, it would be the death of him. Her eyes were hiding secrets and he was suddenly terrified.</p><p>“What is this about?” he pressed.</p><p>“All I can tell you, Chat,” her voice barely above a whisper. “Is that no matter what happens, I trust you. Only you. I know that no matter how bad things get, you are strong enough to do what is right. I trust you, completely. Always. I need you to take the box.” She smiled at him as she stood. “You’ll give it back to me when the time is right.”</p><p>“LB, wait,” he stood up and gripped her arm tightly, willing her to remain at his side. “I need to know what this is about.”</p><p>The look in her eyes, yearning and yet content, sad and yet hopeful, scared and yet so terribly fearless, was breathtaking. Her fingers reached out to touch his face, but she clearly quickly thought better of it as she pulled her hand back to her side. </p><p>“It’s about me trusting you,” she said. And she smiled once more before leaping out of his grasp, leaving him standing on a rooftop, holding a box--(an egg?) full of kwami in his hands. She was keeping things from him again, and he couldn’t help the hurt that settled inside him at that revelation.</p><p>He waited another moment while he watched her make her way through the city. He already knew he wasn’t ready to go home. Couldn’t go home. He waited until she was out of sight before making his way to a familiar place.</p><p>He knew he would have to swing by his house to hide the miraculous first. He couldn’t bring them to see Marinette, but even a quick trip home seemed painful. But it was necessary. He quickly tumbled through his open window, stashed the box in a cubby behind all his video games and left the stifling quiet of his bedroom as quickly as he could, every fiber of him pulling him back towards her.</p><p>He knew he shouldn’t go. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair to either of them. But he couldn’t keep himself from her. A strange unseen force kept drawing him back to her balcony. A mutual longing, though maybe not for each other. A shared grief and mutual understanding wound them together and held them fast like he had seen Ladybug’s yo-yo do hundreds of times. He silently cursed at himself for his selfishness, but it didn’t slow his pace to reach her. In a way he neither understood, nor could explain, he needed this. He desired her presence in a way that he desperately tried not to think about. </p><p>He landed silently on her balcony, barely making a noise. She was already there waiting for him.</p><p>“Kitty?” she whispered questioningly from the wall she leaned against. </p><p>She was always waiting. Like she knew. Like she could feel the pull as much as she did and longed to comfort him. He wondered if she ever sat out here waiting for him on nights that she needed him and he never appeared. The sudden speculation caused him grief. He didn’t approach her.</p><p>“I’m feline paw-sitively meow-velous, Princess.” He assured her with false grandiosity as he turned to look away from her. He wasn’t ready just yet to face the feelings of frustration and fear he was desperately trying to suppress.</p><p>He could hear her nimble footsteps approaching him from behind. She stood next to him, leaning over the balcony railing looking at the night sky. They didn’t say anything after that. They didn’t need to. They just stood in each other’s presence under the moonlit sky and greedily grasped whatever solace their hearts could find in each other’s presence. </p><p>Another long moment of silence before she asked him, “Are you ok, Chat?” It was tender and sweet and gentle and so very Marinette. The sadness that had laced her voice earlier was replaced with concern.</p><p>“I don’t know,” was his honest reply. She took stock of him and gently gripped his arm. </p><p>“Come inside, kitty, I have cookies.”</p><p>“I love Ladybug.”</p><p>Marinette’s breath hitched. </p><p>“I know.” She responded tentatively. </p><p>She brought her hand up to his cheek and it was more than he could bear. It was so like what Ladybug had attempted on the rooftop. Only Ladybug had never made contact. But here was Marientte, her soft and warm fingertips on his jawline as she moved a rebellious strand of his hair and tucked it behind his ear. He hadn’t realized he was crying until Marinette’s fingertips gently wiped away the tear.</p><p>“Kitty…” she murmured, drawing herself close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and tucked her head into his chest. He couldn’t help but notice that she wasn’t prying into the source of his grief. </p><p>“Everything is going to be ok.” she reassured him and he felt himself latching his arms around her, seeking comfort and security in the embrace of a small and fragile girl. Yet, he found all the comfort and security he dared seek out was found in her. </p><p>“I love Ladybug.” He stated again. He had to keep reminding himself of this fact, knowing his judgement was dangerously abated in her presence. </p><p>“I know.” She repeated again, pulling him tighter to herself and running one hand comfortingly through his hair. </p><p>“She’s lying to me.” he whispered to the space between them.</p><p>“I know.” Marinette whispered back.</p><p>Her fingers scratched through his hair and behind his ears comforting him as best she could. He held on to her as though she were an anchor throughout the storm, and perhaps she was. </p><p>“But I love her.” he whispered, sounding defeated. </p><p>“I know.” Marinette cooed. Another long moment of silence passed between them as Marinette continued to hold on to him and keep him afloat. </p><p>“But I think I love you too.” He hadn’t meant to say that part aloud, but it was too late for regrets. Her body had stilled, her breath held for just a moment before she resumed her comforting ministrations. </p><p>“I know.” she whispered so quietly that Chat almost didn't catch it. Almost.</p><p>And before he knew what he was doing his lips were on hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well.... that wasn't supposed to happen. </p><p>Their first kiss wasn't suppose to be for like another 3 chapters and was supposed to be a Marinette initiated Adrienette kiss. That one will definitely still occur (it's one of my favorite scenes I have in mind for this whole story), but I just couldn't stop myself. Poor confused Chat. </p><p>Also, thank you to LoveBug84, whose sweet comment motivated me to write this chapter today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tikki, I think I am the worst human being to ever have lived.”</p><p>“Marinette,” Tikki began reassuringly, “You haven’t done anything wrong.”</p><p>“Nothing wrong!?” she yelped “What kind of person is secretly in love with the same boy for four years, becomes his friend while hiding her feelings, stares at pictures of him WITHOUT HIS SHIRT ON,” she emphasized, “all while also secretly being in love with her best friend and partner even though she repeatedly insists to him that she doesn’t feel that way, repeatedly breaking his heart.” she breathlessly and frantically finished.</p><p>“Oh my god, oh my god, I can’t believe I kissed Chat.”</p><p>Tikki couldn’t help but smile at her antics. “I’m sure everything will work out just fine, Marinette,” she tried to encourage her, but knew, Marinette was having none of her sage advice this morning. </p><p>Marinette busied her hands with the fabric on her bed, pretending to be productive and finish her dress for the design challenge. It was futile. She finally tossed the fabric on the floor and faceplanted into her bed.</p><p>“I don’t love Chat Noir.” She claimed in an exceedingly whiney voice.</p><p>“Is that what you truly believe, Marinette?” Tikki gently called out from her spot on Marinette's desk where she sat, now chewing on a delicious macaroon. </p><p>“And I don’t love Adrien Agreste.” She further claimed.</p><p>“Is that what you truly believe, Marinette?” Tikki’s voice once again rang out. </p><p>“Tikki!” Marienette whined from her now bed where she had burrowed herself into a cocoon of blankets.</p><p>Marinette grumbled to herself. </p><p>“It’s not like I don’t have more important things to worry about.” Marinette admitted. “You know, end of the world, loss of the Miraculous, Hawkmoth’s evil reign of terror…” Marinette threw her hands into the air. “And Chat!” Marinette collapsed on the bed once again. “Tikki…” she drawled out the name. “He kissed me.” she complained.</p><p>“It looked to me like you kissed him back.” Tikki acknowledged from her perch on the desk.</p><p>Marinette groaned again.</p><p>“Chat confessed to me that he loved both sides of me. Me!” she emphatically stated. “The poised and brave superheroine, and me, the clumsy, bashful fashion designer.” She sat up and held her head in her hands. “And he was scared and confused and frustrated with me. Ladybug me.” She clarified. “I think I took advantage of him.” she admitted. </p><p>Tikki snorted. She actually snorted. It was not a noise Marientte heard from her kwami frequently. </p><p>“That’s not at all how it appeared from my angle.” Tikki smirked. How very Plagg of her. </p><p>“I feel like I’m lying to him.” She admitted. “I feel like he’s being torn apart loving both of me and hating himself for it.” Her voice grew timid. “I want to tell him who I am.” She glanced to Tikki and gave a small, heartfelt smile at Tikki’s nod of approval. </p><p>“That sounds like a plan to me, Marinette. And then what?”</p><p>“Then what?” Marinette paced across her room trying to think and dress herself in time for work. “I don’t know, Tikki. I guess, I guess tell him how I feel?” she said unsurely. </p><p>“And how do you feel, Marinette?” Tikki prodded. </p><p>Marinette grumbled again as she pulled her shirt over head. “Like I want to kiss that mangy cat every chance I get.” Marinette admitted, slightly blushing with embarrassment. </p><p>“Well then,” Tikki smiled to herself. “I’m so glad to hear that you are finally admitting that you like Chat.” she emphasized the word “like” and Marinette knew Tikki was baiting her. </p><p>Marinette glared at Tikki, but finally relented. “I know you just want to hear me say it.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she threw her hair into a bun.</p><p>“I really do,” Tikki grinned as she flew up to her Chosen’s cheek.</p><p>“Fine, Tikki. I don’t like Chat.” Tikki’s grin spread adorably across her entire face as she nodded for Marinette to finish the sentence. “I think I love him.”</p><p>Tikki flitted in the air squeaking just a smidge. “This is my favorite part.” Tikki admitted. </p><p>_________</p><p>The rest of the week passed by fairly uneventfully. Marinette had multiple meltdowns, but that was nothing new. She had finished her dress and was excited to submit it later that day. She had somehow managed to survive her last few classes of the quarter and she was exceedingly grateful that all had been quiet on the Hawkmoth front. </p><p>She hadn’t seen Chat, which was probably for the best. She knew she had to reveal her identity soon, but she couldn’t risk knowing who he was before her vision came to pass. She was afraid she couldn’t trust herself around him as Marinette. Even Ladybug could barely keep her hands to herself. She hoped he wasn’t mad at her. Or worse, mad at himself. She really hoped he didn’t think it was a mistake. Everything had become such a jumbled mess and waiting on bated breath for a looming calamity, while trying to understand the potent emotions she held for Chat, was putting Marinette on edge. </p><p>Marinette entered the Agreste building, competition dress in hand as she made her way to the office. Walking onto the elevator instantly reminded her of another green-eyed blonde boy who made her heart beat quicker. She pushed the thoughts of Adrien from her mind, but realized she should probably call him up to make sure there were no awkward feelings between them after their disaster of a not-date date. </p><p>Explaining that night to Alya had not been fun. Truthfully, she probably hadn’t understood half of the conversation due to her constant blubbering. Luka being so nice and supportive hadn’t helped either. But for once, she really meant it when she told herself it was ok that she was just Adrien’s friend. </p><p>The elevator door pinged open and Marinette walked inside, garment bag draped protectively over her arm. The first thing she noticed was Louis' missing desk. </p><p>She quickly grabbed on to one of the junior designers. “Do you know where Louis is?” she asked, concern lacing her question.</p><p>“Gone.” Was all she got before the designer shrugged and shuffled away. </p><p>Marinette made her way to the back of the office and hung her garment bag on a hook protruding from the back wall. There were several garment bags already hanging throughout the office, no doubt other entries to be submitted this afternoon. </p><p>“Aubrey!” Marinette heard the cluster of women on the other side of the room gasping in delight. “It’s amazing! You are definitely going to win! I am so jealous. This design is fabulous!” </p><p>“Thank you!” Aubrey gushed. “I took my design concepts from Catherine Medici herself!” </p><p>Marinette faltered. </p><p>“This biggest challenge was coming up with a way to make the corset look much more modern.”</p><p>Marinette felt her blood run cold as made her way through the throng.</p><p>“I love it!” echoed another designer.</p><p>“Thanks. What do you think, Marinette?” Aubrey steeled a glance at her as Marinette took in the medieval themed dress that mirrored her own design, still hidden beneath the black plastic of the garment bag, only a few feet away. Her mind swirled with confusion and anger and disbelief. How could someone she had come to regard as a friend have so blatantly stolen her design and proceed to act so smugly about it? Yet Marinette was no fool. She knew full well the power that Aubrey had over promotions on this floor. Taking on Aubrey would be akin to resigning. If she voiced allowed her accusation that Aubrey had stolen her design, she would be committing career suicide. </p><p>Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.</p><p>How could she let Aubrey steal her design? Yet, at the same time, how could she prove it? Aubrey was the floor manager and word had it that she was being considered for a promotion. If Marinette didn’t play along, her dream of being a designer in this building would be over. She could go to Adrien, but that wasn’t the kind of girl Marinette was. </p><p>“She’s stunned speechless!” Another voice broke her from her daze.</p><p>“Marinette, darling. You don’t look so good.” Aubrey oozed fake concern. “Perhaps you should go home for the day. You weren’t submitting a design anyway, were you?” Aubrey raised her eyebrows at Marinette.</p><p>She finally closed her mouth.</p><p>“No.” She whispered. “I guess I’m not.”</p><p>“Good. Then take the day darling.” She smirked, satisfied that Marinette had all but just surrendered. Marinette walked back to her desk, took the garment bag off its hook and somehow, managed to make it back home despite the barrage of tears in her eyes.</p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>It was stupid to be upset and she knew it. Sure, a normal girl with a normal life was allowed to cry about her designs getting stolen. But she was Ladybug. A superheroine responsible for the safety of all of Paris. A guardian of the miraculous. A kwami wielder. A woman with knowledge of the dark and tenuous future about to befall her and those she loved. And she was absolutely, positively not going to cry about a fashion contest. That was being judged at this moment. Without her design.</p><p>Marinette fought the onslaught of tears threatening to spill from her cheeks. She was out on her balcony, and not at all because she was desperately hoping a certain black cat would sweep her off her feet. Definitely not.</p><p>She stubbornly wiped the tears from her face and let out a discontented groan. </p><p>That was when she saw him. Perched precariously two rooftops over. He was watching her, but hesitating to make the final few leaps to be with her. She jumped up and walked to the edge of the balcony, silently begging him to come to her. He looked apprehensive and possibly guilty. The damn cat probably thought she was crying about their kiss. He always assumed everything was his fault. The thought made her roll her eyes.</p><p>“I’m not crying about you!” She shouted at him, irritation woven in her tone. “And quite frankly,” she angrily called in his direction, “I think it’s a-paw-ling, that you won’t come comfort a damsel in distress.” </p><p>She could see his grin clear as day as it broke across his face and lit up his eyes. He pulled his baton from behind his back and propelled across the distance separating them in one bound.</p><p>“Purrincess,” he murmured, his voice velvety and deep, “I didn’t mean to intrude.” </p><p>She scoffed at him before pulling him into a hug. He tentatively returned her embrace, petting her hair as he held her close and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. She could sense his apprehension and knew he was dying to ask her what she was upset about, but also terrified of the answer.</p><p>“It’s really not about you.” She promised. “You shouldn’t be so arrogant.”</p><p>He laughed. “I never would dare to assume I could affect my princess so thoroughly.”</p><p>She looked up at him sharply. She wanted to reprimand him for thinking he held so little sway over her emotions, but she knew that would be treading on dangerous ground. She wasn’t ready to reveal the truth to him yet. Right now, she really just needed her best friend. </p><p>“Someone stole my design for the competition.” she begrudgingly shared. </p><p>“What?” He held her back at arms length, looking for confirmation of what he just heard.</p><p>“My supervisor!” She scoffed. “I had to let her get away with it. One competition wasn’t worth my job.” She fought the tears that wanted to fall. It was foolish to cry over something so insignificant in the face of everything else happening around her. </p><p>“Let me fix this!” He begged.</p><p>She smiled at him and touched his cheek again. His eyes betrayed that her touch conflicted him in ways she wouldn’t dare to imagine. </p><p>“There’s nothing to fix, Kitty.” she whispered. “Right now, all I need is a friend,” she assured him. No need for him to be on edge that she was going to kiss him again. She knew he was torn between her two identities, and she wasn’t going to make that pain worse until she could tell him the truth. </p><p>She could see him warring with himself in his eyes. He wanted so desperately to save the day. To fix the problem. To be the hero. But all she really wanted was for him to just be there.</p><p>“Do you want to come inside?” She asked, biting her bottom lip. He looked at her uncertainly. He was still afraid.</p><p>“I’m not going to kiss you! We can go back to how things were, you silly kitty. I just wanted to show you my dress. I just wanted one person to see it and know that it was mine.” </p><p>He nodded at her and began to follow her in. He looked more sure of himself, and maybe even a bit disappointed? ‘That’s interesting,’ she mused to herself, ‘I guess the kitty wouldn’t have minded a kiss.’ She smiled to herself as she jumped back into her bedroom and raced to the garment bag. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, so the theme was all about taking an old design and making it new. So I did my best to incorporate classic French design and modernize it into a dress that clearly beckons you to the past, but is designed with modern elements that speak to the fashion industry current trends.” Marinette prattled on explaining her inspirations and the various elements that she updated. She performed a stunning presentation that was clearly planned for the judges who were meant to be standing in front of her. </p><p>Chat couldn’t help but feel like he had to fix this somehow. He knew Marinette would never steal a design. He knew this was undoubtedly hers. He had seen whispers of sketches and hints of fabric over the last few weeks. She hadn’t shown him the design, but he knew everything she was made was 100% Marinette. Maybe he could go to his father? Maybe he should have taken up the request to help judge the competition? Maybe he could go to the judges right now, cataclysm the copy cat and present Marinette’s dress for her? But she had said she didn’t need him to be her hero. He needed her to be her friend. So he pulled his thoughts and attention back to her, despite the inner turmoil that her flouncy hair, passionate smiles, vibrant enthusiasm, and insanely toned legs were causing him. </p><p>“Are you ready to see it?” She was practically bouncing on her heels. </p><p>“I don’t know Purrincess,” he teased. She looked at him with a pout. “You’ve certainly hyped this dress up, but the problem is, I’m not exactly fur-miliar with the fashion world”, ok that was a bald faced lie, but he had a point to get to, “I don’t know that I could paw-sibly appreciate your a-meow-zing design by looking at it draped on a hanger…” he scratched his chin, pouting his lips as if lost in thought. “I think the only way I can truly give a-paw-priate admiration to your meow-velous design would be if you modeled it for me.” She raised her eyebrows, “For full the affect,” he defended. And then he winked. </p><p>Marinette did her best to scowl at him, but he could see the mischievous gleam in her eyes and the hint of a smile on her lips. </p><p>“It wasn’t designed for me, you silly Chat,” she explained, “I’m a good 6 inches too short to model this.” </p><p>Chat shrugged his shoulders. “Due to the lack of models I see in your bedroom, Marinette, I suppose you’ll have to suffice.”</p><p>He saw her involuntarily shudder when he purred her name. That was interesting. Her eyes grew darker and considered him carefully. He suddenly realized he might be getting himself into trouble. He still hadn’t come to terms with the fact that he was in love with two women, and he certainly hadn’t decided what to do with that knowledge just yet. Perhaps asking her to disrobe for him had been a singularly, spectacularly bad idea. </p><p>“I’ll be right back, Kitten” she practically purred at him as she sauntered to her bathroom without glancing back. Good thing too, because Chat nearly fell over when his knees gave out on him after hearing her silky voice and the pet name she had surely meant to use to taunt him, but instead sent shivers down his entire body. </p><p>He was in trouble and he knew it. He audibly gulped. He needed to get out of here soon before he did something she might regret later. He already knew he never would. </p><p>“Ok, so I can’t get the entire corset on by myself,” she warned, “and I’m far too short,” she added. “But at least you can get the effect I was going for.” She stated as she walked out of her bathroom and made her way to him.</p><p>Chat was fairly certain that his heart had stopped beating in his chest. </p><p>The dress was magnificent. It was a deep and beautiful blue that complimented her eyes splendidly with intricate and detailed gold hand stitched embroidery on the borders of the skirt and sleeves and neckline. The corset, while not fully clasped, accented her figure, featuring golden zippers that criss crossed in a design reminiscent to the embroidery patterns on the dress itself. Chat had never really gotten too interested in design, and despite his father’s reputation, he never really learned too much about the care to detail required to pull together a cohesive look. He knew he couldn’t compliment the stitching, hem work or the zipper placement without sounding like he knew at least a little about fashion terms. Honestly, he didn’t care about any of that anyways. All he could possibly focus on was the fact that Marinette looked absolutely amazing. And feminine. And vibrant. She looked like a princess, an actual honest to goodness princess.</p><p>“Do you mind?” She asked timidly as she turned around. </p><p>Chat must have crossed the room to get to her. That was the only explanation for why his trembling hands were suddenly gliding across her back as he zipped up the remaining zippers of her corset. She was going to be the death of him. Possibly even in this moment. He was pretty sure he had stopped breathing. For the hundredth time that day he mentally berated himself for not noticing Marinette sooner. </p><p>She quietly hummed and he heard the smile on her lips. He shook his attention back to the present. He had clearly lingered a bit too long with his hands on her back and she was enjoying his flustered state. </p><p>“You look beautiful. The dress is amazing. You-- you’re a princess.”</p><p>She smiled ruefully at him.</p><p>“Well to you at least,” she admitted. “Unfortunately, you're the only one who knows the dress was mine. You’re the only one who will ever see it.” Her smile retreated as she glanced thoughtfully out the window. </p><p>“Not only that, but now I won’t get to go to the gala,” she moped. “I’m never bringing my design book to the office again!” she resolved. Chat tried to pry his eyes off her alluring form.</p><p>Wait, wait, wait. The gala. Maybe Chat Noir couldn’t fix the competition, but he could definitely score his princess admission to the gala. Well, at least, Adrien could. Press release or not, Adrien had made up his mind about who would be his date to the event.</p><p>“You really do look stunning,” Chat admitted, taking a step back to appraise her, “Your design is magnificent. You are magnificent.”</p><p>Marinette was fighting a losing battle with the blush on her cheeks, it only increased Chat’s confidence. </p><p>“I should go, my princess, you need your rest.” Chat took a few more steps back toward the balcony window. </p><p>“And I’m afraid if I stay any longer,” he admitted as he jumped out the skylight, “I’d make you a liar.” He winked at her.</p><p>“And just what would I lie about, you sneaky stray?” Marinette pressed as she walked over to her bed where he was currently hanging upside down from her skylight window. </p><p>He gave his most roguish grin as he very clearly eyed her up and down once more. “You promised not to kiss me.” He winked at her, gave a two finger salute, and was gone. Marinette blushed furiously as she rolled her eyes at her ridiculous partner and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. </p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>Marinette groggily thrashed at the snooze button of her alarm and sat up in her bed. She raised her arms in the air yawning and stretching as she tried to tap into her typically easy to channel positive outlook on life. Yes, so many areas of her life were an absolute mess right now. She had temporarily given up being a guardian. The boy she had loved for as long as she could remember was “just a friend”. Her best friend and trusted partner who she had absolutely no romantic attraction to at all had spent the evening haunting her dreams in a way that brought a blush to Marinette’s cheeks. Her designs had been stolen from right out under her. Oh, right, and her long time villainous rival was laying a trap for her that Marinette had no choice but to spring. Marinette drew her knees up to her chest and took in a deep breath that raked out of her chest in a defeated sigh. Ok, every area of her life right now was a complete mess. </p><p>“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki chided, clearing having intuited her thoughts, “Not everything is as bad as it seems.”</p><p>Marinette let out a flat laugh. “Oh no?” She challenged the small goddess.</p><p>“Tell me what’s troubling you.” Tikki put her small paws on her hips and gave Marinette that knowing look a mother usually gives a small child before delivering a lecture. </p><p>“Everything with Adrien is a disaster,” she started. </p><p>Tikki interrupted her before she could go on.</p><p>“You two have been spending more time together. You don’t stutter every time you open your mouth in front of him. You’ve matured around him and have much more confidence in his presence.” Tikki raised an eyebrow awaiting Marinette’s response.</p><p>“Ok, Tikki, fine! I’ll give you that one,” Marinette laughed.</p><p>“It’s all a matter of perspective, Marinette.” </p><p>“I kissed Chat.” Marinette replied flatly. “Got any perspective on that?”</p><p>“Oh I have a lot of perspective on that, Marinette, but I can’t spoil the fun of you figuring that out on your own.”</p><p>Marinette scowled at her kwami. “You’re just loving this aren’t you?”</p><p>Tikki just smiled. “Your turn, Marinette.”</p><p>Marinette sighed. </p><p>“Ok…” She stretched her arms in front of her one more time and cracked her neck before proceeding. “My design was stolen. But at least I got to show it off to Chat. And I know everyone in the office loved it…”</p><p>Tikki humphed in agreement.</p><p>“Still sucks.” Marinette stated.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Marinette, “ Tikki agreed. </p><p>“Classes are done, so I’ll have a bit more free time for the next few weeks. Hawkmoth has been strangely quiet. I guess that’s good…” she sounded uncertain even to herself. </p><p>“It’s like the calm before the storm though, you know?” She glanced at her kwami. “I feel like he’s saving up all his power and energy for something big.”</p><p>Tikki nodded knowingly.</p><p>“But at least we have an idea of what’s coming?” Marinette tried to sound more hopeful. “And for the first time in forever, we actually have a plan.” Her voice rose just a bit as she entertained that notion. They did. They had a plan. They had a chance. Rather than focus on the potential fall out, she knew she could trust completely in her Chat. He would pull through and save the day and the information Marinette would acquire from her time under Hawkmoth’s influence would provide them the final victory they needed to see the constant terror on their city finally, finally come to an end. </p><p>Marinette let out a quiet, stifled laugh. “Tikki!” she beamed at her kwami, “I really think we can do this. You’ll be safe, Chat will defeat me, and then we will all defeat Hawkmoth.”</p><p>Tikki smiled at her Chosen. Marinette jumped out of bed to get dressed, but in doing so she missed the overwhelming anxiety and sadness that flashed through her kwami’s eyes.</p><p>“Time to go to work! I have to face Aubrey sometime.” Marinette was sufficiently cheered up and ready for the day. It could only go up from here. </p><p> </p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was feeling quite a bit better as she strode into the building lobby. The chill in the air that morning had invigorated her and made her feel alive. The bustle of bodies that pushed through the streets, an ever constant reminder of the people she loved, she fought for, she protected. Children had scurried past her on their way to their schools and despite everything, absolutely everything that was complexly preposterous in her life at the moment, Marinette had a deep seeded hope that reminded her, even without the mask on, that she was Ladybug. </p><p>It was funny how quickly that feeling deflated at the moment that two security guards pulled her aside and said they needed to speak with her.</p><p>She almost wanted to laugh at herself. Every time she felt like something was going right, five more things had to implode. She really should have seen it coming.</p><p>“Is there a problem, Jacque?” she asked in the sweetest, least sarcastic voice she could muster while also silently cursing the universe. </p><p>“Not at all Marinette, we just need to retake your picture and key your new elevator key card.” Jacque guided her by her elbow to the back room behind the concierge desk where the key card machine was located.</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>She was now thoroughly confused, but at least not in the process of being arrested for corporate espionage, grand theft larceny of fabric bolts, or whatever other ridiculous crime Aubrey may have accused her of.</p><p>“I have my card with me, Jacque. Why do I need a new one?” Her hope that this was simply a misunderstanding and not one final straw to break the camel's back was tenuous at best, but it was still there.</p><p>“We can just destroy the old one, Miss.” he replied, pushing her into place in front of the camera. He smiled at her and her awkward smile in response was instantly memorialized on the new piece of plastic being spewed out of the machine. “Here, this one gives you access up to the top floor, but floor 5 is keyed as your primary office space.”</p><p>Ok, now Marinette was absolutely and completely lost.</p><p>“Jacque… I think there has been some sort of--”</p><p>“There you are.” Marinette spun around at the familiar voice.</p><p>“Louis” Marinette called out. “I’m so sorry, I’ll be right with you, I just need to clear up some mishap with my elevator badge.” She made her best attempt to smile at him while also juggling her confusion and residual anxiety of believing she was about to be arrested. </p><p>“There is no mishap, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” Louis stated matter of fact, his hands held neatly in front of him as he eyed her, the barest hint of a smile gracing his face.</p><p>“It is company policy for design assistants to be given new key cards when they are promoted to a new floor.”</p><p>Marinette’s mouth literally dropped open, but no words came out. </p><p>“I trust everything is in order?” Louis asked over Marinette’s shoulder to Jacque and the other security guard who were now seated behind their respective desks once again.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” The second guard called out cheerfully.</p><p>“Very well,” Jacque eyes Marinette’s flustered appearance, enjoying it more than she thought he had a right to.</p><p>“Ms. Dupain-Chang,” he held his arm gesturing to the elevator, “I assume you don’t intend to be late to work on your first day as a design assistant?”</p><p>Design assistant. He said design assistant. Not intern. Not office assistant. Design assistant. A small vibration from her purse jolted her back to reality. She would have to thank Tikki for that later.</p><p>“No!” Marinette finally managed to yell out. “Of course not.” She tried to recompose herself.</p><p>“Very well.” Louis held the door open and guided her back towards the elevator. It wasn’t until the elevator doors closed behind them that her brain and her voice began to work again.</p><p>“I don’t understand, Louis!” Marinette began. “Yesterday I was told you were gone. And then Aubrey--ugh Aubrey! And then she told me to go home and then today with the guards-- I thought I was fired. Or arrested! And now here you are and here THIS” she held up her badge with her awkward smiling, very confused looking face on it, “is and can somebody please tell me what the world is happening?”</p><p>Louis took his time, tormenting her, she knew. He stood up perfectly straight, dusted imaginary dust off his jacket, adjusted his pocket square and looked at Marinette with a bored expression of impassivity that hid the enjoyment he was secretly feeling at just this moment. </p><p>“What happened, Mademoiselle,” Louis began, “is that Gabriel Agreste recognized his error and I was given my position back in the senior design offices.”</p><p>That explained nothing in regards to Marinette’s current condition so she waited quietly for him to continue.</p><p>“After being reinstated, as a sign of goodwill, I was invited to participate as a judge for the competition last night.”</p><p>Marinette still needed more.</p><p>“Imagine my surprise, when I saw the most exquisite gown and corset being held in the hands of a hack floor manager.” He practically spat that last part. “Naturally, something as creative as that is not easily forgotten. So I, of course, immediately remembered the design as I had seen the sketch in the hands of a mere intern working feverishly and obviously to those around her.”</p><p>Marinette blushed. She remembered when Louis had some to tell her about Adrien waiting by the elevator and it had taken him a few moments to pull her attention from the page.</p><p>“Now upon further examination of said garment, I couldn’t help but be disappointed.”</p><p>Marinette’s face pulled into a frown. Her design hadn’t been good enough?</p><p>“The inspiration and the elements were flawless, but unfortunately the execution was poor. The hand stitching was sloppy, the hem was uneven, and the details on the hem had been painted, rather than stitched on.”</p><p>Marinette only then realized she had been holding her breath.</p><p>“The design didn’t win, but I knew the designer. The one who had imagined up that piece… had to be my new assistant.”</p><p>Marinette gasped in a breath of air to fill her lungs. </p><p>“You-You’re hiring me!?” The question came out as a squeal at the same time as the elevator door opened to her new floor.</p><p>Louis finally, truly smiled at her (reserved as it was). “This was far too much camaraderie for my taste, Mademoiselle. Let’s not make a habit of it.” He schooled his expression, walked out of the elevator and raised his eyebrows in her direction, “Shall I show you to your office?”</p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>She honestly didn’t think this day could possibly get any better. </p><p>Marinette was currently pouring over a portfolio of potential designs. She was responsible for cataloguing and drafting fabric estimates and placing orders. Louis even asked her opinion on a few of the rougher sketches.</p><p>A small squeal of disbelief escaped her once more. She had an office with an honest to god window. It was small, but spacious. Per Gabriel Agreste’s standards for his designers, it was anything but humble. Light filtered through her floor to ceiling window and for at least the hundredth time this hour, Marinette set down her pencil, swiveled her chair around and took in the view of the city she loved as it sprawled out around her. Tikki wasn’t kidding, perspective was everything, and if today had been any indication, looking on the bright side was definitely working in her favor. </p><p>During her lunch break, she actually ate lunch. She hadn’t run a single menial errand or delivered a single cup of coffee. There really wasn’t one thing she could possibly imagine to make the day even more glorious. Except for maybe someone to bring her a cup of coffee. She smirked to herself as she spun back around to her desk and snapped the pencil back up into her grasp. </p><p>She bit her bottom lip as she ran her hands over the leather portfolio once again. She wasn’t sure she quite believed she was here yet. She flipped the portfolio open once more and smiled in delight as settled back into her task at hand. </p><p>“You crinkle your nose when you’re calculating yardage in your head.”</p><p>Marinette yelped and jumped out of her seat to a standing position, losing her pencil somewhere under her desk. </p><p>“A-Adrien!” Marinette managed to get his name out with only minimal stuttering. “What are you doing here?” The blonde ‘just friend’ of hers was leaning in the doorway slightly smirking at her flustered state.</p><p>“Well, I came by your old office to bring you a cup of coffee, and heard the most delightful news. I had to come up here myself to confirm the rumors.” He beamed at her as he handed her a cup of coffee and sat down in the chair across from her desk.</p><p>Her momentary panic had subsided. With her newfound confidence surrounding her promotion to influence her, along with Tikki’s pep talk that morning, Marinette somehow managed not to make a fool of herself.</p><p>She smiled slyly at him as she sat back down at her desk. “And however did you manage to make your way up here?” She asked coyly. “It’s very exclusive on this floor, in case you haven’t noticed.”</p><p>He laughed at her from behind his coffee cup, his green eyes dancing with mirth. “Don’t I know it! I hear some of the designers even spin around in their office chairs and have deep affection for leather bound portfolios.”</p><p>So much for confidence. Marinette’s blush rivaled those caused by him back in school at the realization that he had been watching her for so long. But she had been doing so well. She wasn’t about to be frazzled by him now.</p><p>“You know,” she said desperately trying to keep some semblance of poise as she changed the subject. “I never figured Adrien Agreste to be one to listen to rumor mongers anyhow.” She took a sip of her coffee, more to have something to hide behind than to actually embrace the caffeine fix. </p><p>He laughed. It wasn’t sarcastic or timid or polite. It was the hearty chuckle of a man who was genuinely entertained and at ease. Marinette fought the blush that she felt heating her cheeks once again. “You should hear what they’re saying down there, Mari.” Marinette rolled her eyes.</p><p>“There’s a possibility you are having an illicit affair with Louis.” He whispered, a mock look of indecency across his face as he leaned and rested his elbows on her desk, setting his chin on his hands as he looked at her expectantly, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“I can neither confirm nor deny.” Marinette replied smoothly, resulting in another gloriously addicting chuckle from her friend.</p><p>“It could also be your dossier of photos that you are using to blackmail my father.” Adrien suggested, a devilish look on his face that was achingly familiar.</p><p>“Yes, well, you know how he feels about me leaking such inappropriate photos of his son in such a compromising position,” she joked.</p><p>That earned her another smile, with a suggestive eyebrow raise that suddenly made her heartbeat rapidly increase.</p><p>“And those were just the timid rumors, Pr--Mari.” She watched him suddenly sit up a bit straighter and slide back into his model persona. He suddenly looked mildly uncomfortable, but it was hard for Marinette to take much heed of it as she was currently trying to regulate her own breathing. </p><p>“Well, I’m sure you have a lot of work to do.” Adrien cleared his throat and stood from the chair, doubling the distance between them.</p><p>“Yes!” She accidentally yelled out a bit too enthusiastically, “Yes.” She corrected. “There is work. Lots of work. That I should be doing.”</p><p>She couldn’t quite understand what had just happened. His transition from flirty friend to professional colleague had been fluid and seamless and Marinette wasn’t sure what had caused him to put that wall back up so abruptly. </p><p>“Oh!” He suddenly looked awkward, which was most definitely a first for Marinette to witness. “I actually came here for a reason!” His voice was a little louder than necessary, but his unease for some reason calmed Marinette. Apparently in their relationship only one of them was allowed to have an internal mental breakdown at a time.</p><p>“Heather. Heather, she’s uh, she’s a model.”</p><p>Marinette smiled politely at Adrien even though she suddenly felt very sick to her stomach. She nodded at him to continue while silently deciding she and Alya would be combing through the model portfolios after work to do some reconnaissance.</p><p>“Right. Well, it turns out she can’t make it to the gala this weekend?” It sounded like he was asking her a question, but Marinette could only focus on one thing at a time right now, so she was putting all her energy into not crying. Or screaming. Or vomiting. </p><p>“So, I suddenly find myself in need of a date…”</p><p>Marinette suddenly perked up, anxious, but terrified of getting her hopes up.</p><p>“And I thought, since we’re such good friends…” Marinette smiled sweetly at him while thinking of no less than eight ways she could injure him the next time he called her that. “...that if you weren’t busy, maybe… we could go together?”</p><p>This day really couldn’t get any better.</p><p>Marinette decided to burn all memories of the name Heather from her mind and ignore the term ‘good friends’ and simply focus on the fact that the words date, gala, and together were used in a question addressed to her by Adrien. The light blush dusting his cheeks was a nice bonus.</p><p>“I would absolutely love to.” Marinette breathed out. </p><p>Adrien smiled at her. His real smile. The sweet genuine one that had first stolen her heart all those years ago.</p><p>“Then it’s a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy this chapter of fluff and dreams come true before the angst arrives and consumes us all. *maniacal laughter commences*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend hadn’t come quickly enough. </p><p>Usually, he had no interest in events like this. Far too often was he used as a promotional accessory, meant to highlight the grand luxury that was the Agreste Brand. He shook hands with rich men and laughed good naturedly at their jokes. He fielded questions about his thoughts on the feminine charms of various models he had worked with and smiled politely through conversations that were either vulgar in nature or in sheer excess. </p><p>He had never been permitted to choose his own attire, though neither had he the desire. Natalie always delivered only the best of the best from his father’s collections and he dutifully paraded around in the garments, subtly (and not so subtly) promoting the new lines. </p><p>Technically, tonight wasn’t any different. </p><p>Natalie had left a garment bag to hang in his closet, a freshly pressed suit with fine Italian leather shoes that no doubt would perfectly match. A schedule, pinned to the suit with the exact times and names of influential contacts he was to rub elbows with at his father’s behest. Natalie made sure to include notes on specific talking points. He now knew which investor had just had a baby, which one was about to marry his fifth wife, and which one he should casually inquire as to why his recent investment was 15% lower than the previous year. At the bottom of the memo was also the contact information, address and scheduled pick up time for Heather Bellacroix, a fellow fashion model, who rumor had it (well, more carefully orchestrated press release than rumor) was to be Adrien’s date this evening. </p><p>Luckily, Heather was amiable enough to finding another date for the event. Adrien had contacted her and expressed remorse at the misunderstanding and offered to provide her early access to his father’s upcoming line, as well as request her for his next shoot if she would be kind enough to attend with someone else (without alerting the media, naturally). She had all to eagerly agreed.</p><p>Natalie and his father had no idea what Adrien had pulled off just yet, but he figured they would realize soon enough. His father would never be so brazen as to question his date publicly. Adrien would accept the consequences of his actions at a later date. </p><p>And therein lay the reason that tonight was actually completely different than past events. </p><p>Marinette.</p><p>It really had taken everything within Adrien to not be swept up in the maelstrom of emotions pelting him relentlessly at the moment. There was confusion, to be sure. His heart was pulling in two conflicting directions and as a result he felt as though he was stuck in the middle, unable to move. He was scared, a little frustrated, and facing a feeling of all too familiar jealousy of his alter ego, which was laughable, he knew. </p><p>There was also excitement. This might be the first ever gala that Adrien truly had the opportunity to enjoy. He would have a friend on his arm, a beautiful woman who would genuinely laugh at his jokes and smile at him in a way that made him feel like he was going to combust, but in the most incredible way possible. He fought the giddy enthusiasm and barely subdued desire that inevitably followed him where thoughts of Marinette were concerned. </p><p>“That’s the fifth time you’ve attempted to tie that tie,” Plagg smirked knowingly at Adrien who was pulled out his daze of thoughts. </p><p>Adrien grumbled at his kwami.</p><p>“I was wondering when you would start up again with your relentless harassment.” Adrien admitted to Plagg’s reflection in the mirror as he floated behind him.</p><p>“Harassment? Me?” Plagg feigned. Adrien finally tied his tie successfully as he shot a glare to the kwami across the room. “Why, whatever would I harass you about?” Plagg questioned, a knowing gleam in his eye. “After all,” he continued, “You and Pigtails are just friends.” He emphasized the platonic sentiment with air quotes, grinning wickedly at his Chosen. “Besides,” he continued, flying a bit higher to avoid the retaliation that his kitten might throw at him, “It’s not like she has a thing for you anyway. It’s Chat Noir that gets her to purr, not Adrien Agreste.”</p><p>Adrien spun to face his kwami leveling what could only be described as a hiss at the creature.</p><p>Plagg just cackled. </p><p>“My poor kittens are all the same.” Plagg laughed wistfully as he flew up to Adrien’s balcony and into his anime drawer to seek out safety near the miraculous box, now hidden securely in perhaps the only drawer he didn’t have to worry about Natalie rifling through. </p><p>Adrien watched him disappear in the drawer and a wave of emotion of a different kind threatened to drown him. He sat on the edge of his bed as he tried not to let thoughts of Ladybug pull him from his excitement for the evening. Something must be up with her. She wouldn’t provide him with any details at all, but he knew something had caused her to abandon the miraculous. Ok, maybe abandon was a harsh word, but he was still slightly miffed with her from hiding from him. Again. Would she ever trust him completely?</p><p>A knock at the door pulled him from thoughts of his spotted partner.</p><p>“Adrien, you need to be out the door in four minutes prompt if you are to be at Heather’s residence at the agreed upon time.” Natalie’s voice sounded completely indifferent.</p><p>“I’ll be right there Natalie.” He called back politely as he proceeded to place a wheel of camembert in his pocket. </p><p>“You coming Plagg?” Adrien asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he tried to ignore the Cheshire grin on his kwami’s face at his reappearance. </p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t miss tonight for anything, pretty boy.” He phased into Adrien’s coat pocket, but promptly popped back out. “Maybe you should stow some popcorn in here for me too, to enjoy as I watch the show?”</p><p>Adrien glared at his kwami, “I’m going to have to say no to the popcorn, and I should let you know, I’m now considering leaving the cheese behind as well.”</p><p>“Teasing done!” Plagg promised as he popped back into the coat packet, which Adrien promptly smoothed out in far harsher a manner than was entirely necessary. </p><p>“C’mon kid,” a little voice called out as Adrien prepared to open his door, “You know I’m rooting for you.”</p><p>_____</p><p>Marinette released the final curl and watched as it bounced from the iron and framed her face. She made sure to hit it with a healthy dose of hairspray that would, hopefully, ensure the curl lasted throughout the evening. </p><p>“My sweet little chick is finally growing up!” Ayla mused from the edge of Marinette’s chaise.</p><p>“Stop it,” Marinette rolled her eyes but also blushed despite herself. “How do I look?” After ensuring she was pleased with the results in her mirror she dramatically spun around for her friend’s appraisal.</p><p>Marinette was wearing a floor length wine red off the shoulder dress. It looked simple and elegant, which had been the goal, even though getting the draping in the back just so had been a bitch. Her stitching was immaculate (she had made sure) and the color was her way of a subtle nod to her Ladybug red without being obvious. </p><p>“You look drop dead gorgeous! I can’t believe you made that dress, except, yes I totally can because it's so absolutely you.” Ayla gushed. She was making a conscious effort to tone down the teasing Marinette knew, which she greatly appreciated because her nerves were on edge enough already. </p><p>“Fourteen year old me would be having a meltdown right now.” Marinette admitted.</p><p>“Yeah, because 20 year old you is handling it so much better.” Ayla muttered, a gleam in her eye. So much for not teasing.</p><p>“Hey! I am handling myself perfectly well, thank you. I am quite capable of maintaining my eloquence in front of Adrien Agreste, no matter how ridiculously gentlemanly he might be or how dashingly handsome his face is... or how well his designer suit frames his body, or… how...” she really should have known better than to have started that sentence. A light blush dusted her cheeks. Ayla’s cackling broke her from her imagery. </p><p>Marinette snatched a blanket from next to her dresser and unceremoniously chucked it at her friend. “You are the worst, do you know that?” Marinette narrowed her eyes at her friend and did her best to imitate an intimidating posture. It only made Ayla bark out in laughter all the more.</p><p>“Girl, my ship is finally sailing. This night is going to be perfect. I have no doubt that boy will finally open his eyes, kiss the girl, and you can both walk off into the sunset of your happily ever after!”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “We’re not like that. Remember, we’re just friends.” She used air quotes and made a face at the words. Ayla snorted. Marinette decided her friend was having entirely too much fun at her expense. </p><p>Ayla slid off the chaise and sauntered over to Marinette. She grabbed Marinette’s hand and twirled the girl dramatically. “His words: It’s a date.” she exclaimed as she dipped Marinette towards the floor.</p><p>Marinette couldn’t help the small smile that spread across her lips into a grin.</p><p>“He did say that,” she finally admitted as the girls squealed in unison. Marinette wouldn’t dare mention that a small guilty part of her felt like this evening was somehow betraying her feelings for Chat. Her best friend could never know that a secret boy routinely snuck into this very room on many an occasion and had, in the process, managed to to leave her conflicted about her once loyal feelings to her fashion model friend. </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Adrien was suddenly struck with overwhelming anxiety. Had this been a stupid idea? No, kissing her as Chat had been the stupid idea, he mused to himself. He had somehow inadvertently created competition for Marientte’s affections. Not that he wanted Marinette’s affections! He was in love with Ladybug. But if he had wanted to pursue something...more with Marinette, doing so as Chat had been a spectacularly bad idea. Chat couldn't take her out to a gala. Chat couldn’t surprise her with a picnic by the Seine. Chat couldn’t have dinner with her parents… well, technically he had already done that, but case in point, look how terribly that had turned out. </p><p>Adrien took a deep breath and ignored his kwami’s quiet chuckling as he gripped the flowers tighter and pushed open the bakery door. </p><p>Sabine spotted him right away and called him over as she was ringing up a customer in line.</p><p>“Oh Adrien, dear, you look the picture of a gentleman!” Sabine gushed. He tried not to let his absolute mortification show as the woman Sabine had just finished ringing up openly gawked at him and then proceeded to pull out her phone and snap a picture of him looking shy and awkward and nervous. “And you brought flowers for Marinette!” She concluded giddily.</p><p>“Oh, um, actually, these are for you.” He handed the flowers over awkwardly. Nino had convinced him giving flowers to a girls mom was a smooth move guaranteed to earn you points. </p><p>Sabine put her hand on her chest and beamed at the boy. “Oh Adrien, you are such a dear.” In the process of taking the flowers from him she also somehow managed to shoo the customer out the door before locking the deadbolt and flipping over the open sign on the bakery door.</p><p>“Come with me, Marinette should be ready by now.” Sabine led him through the bakery and into the living room. Adrien’s face bore a small smile as he contemplated the fact that he had been in Marinette’s house countless times before but this was his first time entering through the front door. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette braced herself for her entrance. Her mother’s shouts of jubilation could really only mean one thing. Last time, they had let the duo escape unscathed. This time, she was sure her father would whip out his camera, he had threatened as much.</p><p>She made her way into the living room amidst her father’s boisterous laugh. </p><p>“With puns like that, I’d imagine you’re the slice of the party!” Her father roared, slapping Adrien on the back who did his best not to buckle under the man’s strength.</p><p>She saw Adrien burst into laughter before retorting, “Stop! Please! You’re bringing me to tiers!”</p><p>Tom let out another hearty chuckle. </p><p>Sabine cleared her throat, drawing both men’s attention quickly to her and then even quicker to Martinette.</p><p>“Sweetheart… you look absolutely incredible!” Tom called out, crossing the room to hug his daughter. </p><p>Marinette couldn’t see Adrien’s face from behind her father, but if she wasn’t mistaken she heard him whisper the word ‘wow’ in what sounded to be a reverent tone. </p><p>Tom released Marinette from his strong grasp. “So what do you think Adrien?” He teased, raising his eyebrows for dramatic effect, “She’s quite the apple of my pie.”</p><p>Marinette groaned. “Dad!” She laughed as she playfully slapped him away.</p><p>Adrien still hadn’t moved. Had he even breathed? Marinette didn’t dare try to decipher the look in his eyes as he gazed at her from across the room. </p><p>He suddenly cleared his throat and blushed slightly realizing the long stretch of silence that had ensued. Marinette tried her best to hide her smug expression. There was no hiding Tom and Sabine’s silent conversation and knowing smiles. </p><p>Marinette would never admit it aloud, but it certainly did something for her ego to render Adrien Agreste speechless. </p><p>“You look amazing, Marinette… stunning...” She smiled at him. </p><p>“Thank you, Adrien. You know, you don’t look too bad yourself.” She smirked. She, honest to god, smirked at Adrien Agreste! She was quite proud of herself. She was definitely channeling Ladybug today. </p><p>“Did you.. Did you make that dress?” He asked, a tone of amazement in his voice.</p><p>“I did.” she admitted. After a pause and another smile, “I went back and forth on the color. I thought it might be a bit too deep for this time of year, but what can I say… I’m a whisk-taker.”</p><p>Tom began laughing right away. It took Adrien a good three seconds to process the pun and join in on the joke. </p><p>Adrien grinned at her in a manner that was somehow familiar, but entirely out of place. It unsettled her and exhilarated her for a reason she was unable to name. </p><p>“Now I know you kids need to be off,” Sabine interrupted Marinette’s thoughts. “But you both just look far too extravagant tonight to deny us a photo, don’t you think?”</p><p>Marinette had to hand it to her parents, as embarrassing as they could sometimes be, she definitely wouldn’t mind having photographic evidence of every high school girl’s (especially hers!) dream come true. </p><p>They acquiesced to the request and posed for the shot. At the last minute Adrien looked down at her and grinned, “I can’t believe you made a pun.” Her mother clicked the shutter at precisely that moment, capturing Marinette’s bashful half smile and Adrien grinning down at her, a look of complete adoration in his eyes. </p><p>____</p><p>As they approached the line of limos waiting to deposit Paris’ most glamorous at the steps of the hotel, Marinette put her hand on Adrien’s arm.</p><p>“Um, I hope this isn’t too awkward…” she began, a look of confusion crossing Adrien’s features. “But I, um… I made you something.”</p><p>Adrien raised an eyebrow at her, smiling. “Really?” He asked her breathlessly. He heard the sheer excitement in his voice and mentally berated himself for sounding like a kid on Christmas.</p><p>“It’s nothing much… and you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to!” She suddenly looked very unsure of herself and it endeared her to him all the more.</p><p>“What is it?” He asked in a very smug, very Chat like manner. He would have to watch that. </p><p>“Um…” Marinette fiddled with her purse. “Well, I had some extra fabric from my dress…” she began, pulling a thin black box from her purse, carefully hiding the rest of it’s contents from his view. She handed him the box, blushing profusely. </p><p>“I just thought… I mean, in case we clashed…” Her blush became unbearably cute and he had to fight the characteristic Chat Noir grin that threatened to burst across his face.</p><p>He turned his attention to the box in an effort to distract himself from the beautiful girl in front of him and the way that she was elevating his heart rate. He tentatively pried the lid off to find a satin red wine tie, perfectly folded and carefully pressed staring back up at him.</p><p>“We can match!” He called out in excitement. He handed the box back to her as he deftly began removing the carefully-chosen-by-his-father-and-Natalie tie. He was elated. This was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for him. </p><p>“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to!” She once again assured. “I wasn’t sure if you were allowed to.. Or if… or if you would even want to.” She sounded so timid, which was the exact opposite emotion flowing through Adrien right now. He was elated. </p><p>“Are you kidding me?” He asked as he lifted the tie from the box that she was holding out for him. “This is… it’s incredible.” He placed the tie around his neck and under his collar. His voice grew lower, more serious, he unconsciously leaned his body ever so slightly closer to hers. “Thank you, Marinette.”</p><p>Marinette was biting her lip and he suddenly found himself unable to look away. A light dusting of a blush graced her features once again and the silence grew palpable. Marinette shook herself from the moment first and ginned back up at him as their limo slowly made its way closer to the front of the line. </p><p>“Well you can’t go out like that,” she teased. Her nimble fingers slid down the tie, causing him to involuntarily shudder. She either didn’t notice or didn’t let on. She nimbly tied the tie for him and straightened the knot at his neck. He fought the electricity surging through his body as her fingers lightly graced his neck when she turned down his collar for him.</p><p>“There…” she said. She refused to make eye contact with him and Adrien couldn’t help but imagine and hope that they were filled with the same heady desire Chat had aroused in her back in her bedroom. </p><p>“Looks like we’re next.” She mumbled as their limo pulled to a stop.</p><p>He cleared his throat and did his best to give her a smile invoking confidence as he got out of the limo. </p><p>“I love it, thank you.” He whispered to her from outside before shutting his door.</p><p>Adrien could feel his heart beating erratically as he opened Marinette’s door. The flash of cameras was the only thing alerting him to the fact that he and Marinette weren’t the only two people in the world. </p><p>She gracefully leaned her legs out towards the red carpet laid out in front of the venue. He held his breath as he held out his hand to help her from the backseat of the limo while trying desperately not to stare. She had teased him about the limo profusely but he could tell that she enjoyed the splendor of a fancy gala evening. </p><p>The look of complete amazement in her eyes as she took in the glistening hotel, the red carpet, the reporters, the paparazzi… Adrien would gladly accept any punishment his father would surely dole out to him for his defiance this evening and it would have been completely worth it for the privilege of knowing that he had helped put that look on her face. </p><p>Adrien expertly guided her down the walkway, smiling and posing, always just behind Marinette so she couldn’t help but stand out. Every time someone asked him about his suit he would pivot the conversation, “Have you seen this gown?” He would ask, “A Marinette Dupain-Cheng original.” Oh, his father was going to kill him. Somehow, that made him enjoy it all the more. </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was at a complete loss for words. Everything had been absolutely perfect. The venue glittered with thousands of twinkle lights and gowns of all fabrics, shapes, sizes, and colors. Some were outlandish, some were demure, some were confusingly indecent. Marinette loved it all. She breathed in the experience hoping that she could somehow hold on to this feeling forever.</p><p>Adrien had taken on the unbidden role of her agent. He sashayed her to every table and gave her high praise in front of every design house present. He would subtly imply that the previous designer they had been speaking to was interested in hiring her, starting somewhat of an embarrassing bidding war of compliments and business cards. </p><p>“To be honest, I doubt you’ll be able to pry her away from my father,” he clapped the man on the shoulder with a look of solidarity, “but what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t allow her to keep her options open?” He turned around and grinned at her as she fought the urge to roll her eyes at him.</p><p>“It was lovely to meet you, Monsieur,” Marinette smiled wholeheartedly at the man, “I do hope you enjoy your evening, and thank you again for your gracious words.” Marinette turned her gaze back to Adrien. “Shall we leave Monsieur Drake to enjoy his evening?” she hinted rather obviously.</p><p>“Ah, yes, of course!” Adrien smiled and bowed to the man before allowing Marinette to whisk him away with one more smile to the designer. </p><p>“You are going to be the death of me!” She whispered to him with a mischievous smile.</p><p>“What? Aren’t you having fun?” He teased.</p><p>“I am,” she admitted ruefully. “But are you?” she asked.</p><p>He turned to her, seriously. “Of course I am Marinette, why would you ask me that?”</p><p>She exhaled, eyeing him up and down. “You do know that you are allowed to have fun here, right?” she began. “Sure, there are lots of people I would love to meet, and yes, I know there are amazing opportunities to be found here. But I am not here as a winner of a fashion design contest… I am here… as your… date.” She suddenly sounded far less sure of herself. </p><p>“I didn’t come here to make contacts Adrien,” she admitted quietly. “I came here to spend time with you.” She felt very uncomfortable, and why wasn’t he saying anything? “Now I totally get it if you have to mingle at an event like this!” she assured him. “I expected as much and I swear, I don’t mind it at all.” She quickly added. “But it feels like you’re doing it for my benefit…” He still remained silently gazing at her.</p><p>“...and if you are…” She suddenly felt like her foot was in her mouth and she didn’t know how to finish her thought. “I just want you to know that, well, that the only thing that mattered to me, was that I was going to be here... with you.” She cringed at herself and at her admission. </p><p>“Was that stupid?” She questioned as she scrunched up her face in embarrassment. </p><p>There was another pregnant pause before Adrien let out a long breath.</p><p>“You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met,” he breathed out earnestly. </p><p>They both fought a light dusting of pink on their cheeks. </p><p>“And if the lady wishes for me to have fun,” he said in a jovial manner, lightening the mood, “Then fun we shall have!"</p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Adrien had completely ignored the schedule. In fact, he hadn’t even made eye contact with a single investor. He had spent the entirety of the time since they had arrived introducing Marinette to any and every designer he had the privilege of knowing, all while constantly praising her gown. He collected business cards on her behalf until she had finally pulled him aside and laughingly told him that he was allowed to enjoy a gala. It was the first time anyone had even suggested enjoying an event like this. He decided that sounded like a very wonderful idea indeed.</p><p>He had smirked at her (he hadn’t been able to help it) before taking her hand and guiding her to the dance floor (he had least fought the urge to bow). </p><p>They were well into their third dance before their teasing banter and genuine laughter had finally begun to die down.</p><p>“I seriously thought you hated me. Or were scared of me at the very least.” He admitted.</p><p>Marinette’s laughter made him smile back down at her. “Yeah, it was something like that,” she joked. </p><p>“For the life of me, I never was able to discern what could possibly have been intimidating about a shy, quiet, awkward, unpopular, homeschooled kid.” </p><p>Her laugh rang out again.</p><p>“Try gorgeous, heartthrob, kind, compassionate, devoted, loyal, sensitive, supermodel.” Marinette retorted.</p><p>Well, that was something. Adrien spun her around the dance floor once more while pondering her words. Was Marinette admitting that she thought he was all those things? Was it even possible for someone, let alone Marinette, to truly know him and still think all those things?</p><p>“Well gorgeous, sure…” He tried to lighten the mood mostly to distract himself from the emotions that were overcoming him at her (maybe?) admission.</p><p>Marinette looked up at him with a bright, genuine smile on her face. </p><p>“No argument here!” She laughed. “I was so in love with you back then I embarrassed myself pretty much daily.”</p><p>That was when Adrien’s brain short-circuited. </p><p>“You… you what?”</p><p>They both stopped their movements on the dance floor. </p><p>“Oh God.” Marinette whispered, hiding her face in her hands. “I thought you knew!” she squealed. “I thought it had been obvious!”</p><p>Adrien fought every emotion he was currently being bombarded with to pry her hands from her face and place her arms back around his so they could continue their spin along the dance floor. He knew how vicious reporters could be and how easily anything could be misconstrued. </p><p>“...I didn’t.” He finally admitted. </p><p>She settled into him again, clearly understanding his silent communication that reminded her they were being watched. </p><p>“Someone kill me now.” she muttered.</p><p>Adrien smiled down at her and lifted her chin so she could see his eyes. “No one can blame a 14 year old girl for a celebrity crush.”</p><p>Her face instantly turned indignant. “It wasn’t a celebrity crush,” she defended, suddenly devoid of embarrassment. “I don’t know why it is that you find it so hard to believe the kind things people say about you,” she admitted. She stopped dancing once again.</p><p>“Your heart is true and kind and selfless. You go out of your way to help others. You’re brave and sweet and strong and gentle and--” the flash of a camera caused her to become suddenly aware of her outburst in the middle of the dance floor and she looked mortified and on the verge of panic.</p><p>“It’s ok.” Adrien reassured her as found his voice, attempting to calm her. “Just start dancing again and look up into my eyes like you absolutely adore me,” he joked. Because he had to joke. Because if he seriously contemplated her words he was going to lose all resolve and kiss this crazy, beautiful, talented girl to his heart’s content.</p><p>But then she did. </p><p>Look up at him adoringly, that is. Her eyes were wide and the embarrassment in them was overshadowed by the adoration and admiration that she clearly held for him. Adrien Agreste. The shy, quiet, awkward, unpopular, homeschooled kid.</p><p>She blinked slowly and her eyes dreamily flitted to his lips before making brave eye contact with his eyes once again. She was so close. So painfully close. And she was silently challenging him.</p><p>He was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that his body burned in all the places where hers was making contact. He was drawn to her. Unmistakably and undeniably drawn to this girl who had slowly become an anchor for him over the last few years. How her wit, beauty, charm and magnetism had flown under the radar for him for so long was completely beyond him. He slid his hand slightly lower on her waist and unconsciously pulled her in closer. She gasped slightly and it made every nerve on his body fire to attention. He slowly drew his other arm up her back, lightly allowing his fingers to trace the skin of her shoulder and his hand finally rested against her neck. </p><p>She closed her eyes as she leaned into him and he relished the look of pure contentment on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked back up at him as his fingers found their way into the hair at the nape of her neck, his thumb on her jawline. She looked eager and terrified in the same expression and Adrien realized he wasn’t capable of conscious thought as he slowly closed his eyes and leaned his face down towards hers. </p><p>Their lips were mere millimeters apart when the ground began to violently shake, pulling them from the moment. They both braced against each other as the chandelier above danced with the movement. A few glasses shattered as they crashed to the floor and people scurried for shelter. It only lasted a few seconds before his attention was back on Marinette. He was about to make a joke until he saw the look of absolute terror on her face.</p><p>“Just a little earthquake.” He tried to calm her.</p><p>“That wasn’t an earthquake.” Her voice was low and breathy and he could feel her body trembling against his. “That was an akuma.” She finished. </p><p>She had tears in her eyes as she smiled sadly up at him. “I’m sorry Adrien,” her voice caught and a tear finally broke the barrier and slid down her cheek. “I have to go.” </p><p>Before his mind could catch up with what had just happened, she was already out of his sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel a little bad about this. </p><p>But only a little.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>